Going Wild
by KateB-fan
Summary: Historia situada en la etapa Wild de Kate, cuando conoce por casualidad a un mujeriego Rick Castle. Espero que les guste! Capítulo 35.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia esta basada en la época wild de Kate, cuando tenía cerca de 20 años y allí conoce a Rick. Está relacionado con una idea que tenía dando vueltas y en un comentario de Sarux, dedicado a ti, entonces, espero que te guste! **

**Going Wild**

Kate Beckett se quitó el casco ni bien dejó su Harley Soft Tail a un costado, en la calle. Sabía que era tarde, que su padre creía que ella estaba en lo de Maddie, pero Maddie se había decidido a ayudarla, por supuesto luego de algunas amenazas de contar sus más íntimos secretos a algunas de las chicas del grupo que desconfiaban de que ella se hubiese mezclado con sus novios…

Se acomodó todo el atuendo de cuero que llevaba, como así también su cabello, ondulado y tan rebelde como ella y abrió la puerta del bar.

El olor a cigarrillo, mezclado con alcohol y algo de encierro la invadieron y Kate sonrió. Se sentía como en casa en ese lugar, paradójicamente, luego de la muerte de su madre, Kate, en lugar de deprimirse, se había puesto aún más rebelde… era su forma de sufrir y nadie había podido convencerla de lo contrario…

Su vida era bastante desastrosa, su padre, aunque preocupado por ella, se había sumido en el alcohol y rara vez estaba suficientemente sobrio como para intentar aconsejarla, Kate había perdido los pocos amigos que le quedaban, solo tenía a Maddie, de la que escapaba cuando quería mezclarse demasiado en su vida…

Y Kate se la pasaba haciendo todo lo que se le antojaba, desde saltar de cama en cama con cualquier chico que se le cruzaba si estaba de humor… hasta incluso ponerse a beber alcohol haciendo apuestas, no por el dinero, sino por diversión…

Pero esa noche, cuando Kate saludó a Marty, el chico de la barra con el que había estado varias veces al sentirse sola, Kate reparó que había un revuelo bastante importante en la mesa donde jugaban pool y observó todo de lejos con curiosidad.

-¿Qué pasa allí? ¿Alguna pelea?- le preguntó a Marty que no perdía oportunidad por mirarla embobado, sabiendo que con ella solo podía ganarse un par de minutos de sexo y luego nada…

-No… tenemos una celebridad…- respondió Marty, mirando en esa dirección.

-¿Algún actor? ¿Alguien conocido?

-No… el tipo es un escritor… Richard algo… no lo sé, parece que es famoso… de los que escriben novelas de misterio…

-Oh, por favor dime que no es Richard Castle…

-Ese… ese mismo, ¿lo conoces?

-¿Qué si lo conozco? Tengo sus cinco libros…

-¿Cinco libros?- dijo Marty y sacudió la cabeza.

Kate se mordió el labio y suspiró. ¿Se aguantaría las ganas de acercarse a él? Porque a pesar de su etapa rebelde, Kate nunca se había atrevido a ir a pedirle que le firmara un libro… pero se moría de ganas de conocerlo…

Se acercó con cuidado y se fue metiendo entre la gente hasta que llegó hasta la mesa. Lo vio sonriendo, sosteniendo el taco de pool y al lado, unas chicas desesperadas lo torturaban con fotos. Otro joven parecía enfrentarlo en el juego, pero Castle sabía jugar y estaba venciéndolo…

Cuando el partido terminó, Castle sonrió, se sacó un par más de fotos y preguntó si había alguien más, dispuesto a enfrentarlo. Ella empujó a algunos de los que estaban allí y él la miró…

-Si no te importa intentarlo contra una mujer…- le dijo ella y él la miró de pies a cabeza un momento, sin disimularlo y la hizo sonreír.

-Sería un enorme placer… señorita…- dijo y le extendió su mano.

-Kate…- dijo ella y por primera vez en siglos, se sonrojó.

-Encantado, Kate…- dijo él y sonrió, no era necesario presentarse.

-¿Te conozco? Te me haces conocido de algún lado…

-Richard Castle…

-Ah… el escritor…- dijo ella.

-Ese mismo…- dijo él y le guiñó el ojo- bien… ¿quieres apostar algo?

Kate se apoyó en la mesa y sonrió. Gesticuló con su mano para hacer que se acercara. Rick se inclinó y cerró los ojos al sentir su perfume intoxicante.

-¿Acaso quieres dormir conmigo?- le preguntó y él se separó para mirarla a los ojos.

-Créeme…- fue su turno de hablarle al oído- dormir es lo que menos me importa…

-Hagámoslo por una botella de champagne…- dijo y sonrió provocativa.

Rick le hizo una reverencia y le permitió iniciar el juego. Kate no empezó bien, pero luego se recuperó y finalmente terminó ganando.

Él admitió su derrota y alzó la ceja.

-¿Qué pasa, Castle? ¿Te sientes inferior por haber sido derrotado por una mujer?

-Para nada…- dijo él y se acercó a ella- ¿me preguntaba si no compartirías el champagne conmigo, en algún lugar un poco más tranquilo?

-Oh… sí que eres rápido…

-No creí que fuera un problema…

-No lo es… - le aclaró ella y él sonrió.

-¿Vamos?- le insistió Rick, pensando que ella terminaría negándose.

-Te espero afuera…- le dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

Rick saludó a todos los presentes y se apuró a salir, pensando que tal vez ella se habría ido. No era una locura pensar que quizás se hubiese arrepentido o solo estuviera jugando con él para estimularlo y luego dejarlo plantado…

* * *

Cuando salió buscándola, la encontró subiéndose a su moto.

-¿Viniste en auto?- le preguntó ella cuando lo vio aparecer.

-No… en taxi… odio moverme en auto aquí… sobre todo porque cuando hay alcohol, no quiero problemas…

-Ah… un ciudadano consciente…- dijo ella divertida.

-No te rías… tengo mi historial con la policía…

-¿No me digas? Yo también…- dijo ella.

-¿Vamos?

-¿Dónde quieres ir?- le preguntó ella.

-Estoy parando en un hotel, entregué mi departamento y estoy cerrando una operación por otro…

-¿Qué hotel?

-Four Seasons…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-Súbete…- le pidió ella y él le obedeció sin cuestionamientos.

Kate sonrió cuando él se abrazó apretadamente a ella y arrancó. Al poco rato entraban y ella lo seguía de cerca.

Rick saludó a la recepcionista y le encargó una botella de champagne. Le indicó a Kate que lo acompañara y subieron en el ascensor hasta el piso en donde se encontraba la suite de él…

Él le abrió la puerta galantemente y cuando la cerró, ella caminó hacia adentro mientras observaba la decoración, abstraída.

-Lindo lugar…- le dijo y cuando se quitó la chaqueta de cuero, Rick pensó que se desmayaría, había demasiada piel al descubierto. El top que ella tenía puesto parecía la parte superior de un traje de baño, más que una prenda de vestir y Kate alzó la ceja.

-Gracias…- dijo él- ya nos traen la botella…

-Bien…- dijo ella y se acercó a él.

-Entonces… Kate…- dijo él- ¿qué haces de tu vida?

-Por ahora, nada… nada importante…- aclaró.

-Eres muy rebelde…

-Lo suficiente…- dijo y llegó hasta donde él estaba.

-Y muy linda… demasiado…

-Mmmm… y dime… ¿por qué no nos dejamos de hablar de una vez por todas?- le dijo mientras entrelazaba sus dedos en el cabello de él y le acercaba sus labios a los suyos.

Rick no necesitó que ella le repitiera lo que deseaba, y ya la estaba besando con intensidad.

Su cuerpo se fundió al de ella con una facilidad agobiante y él se sorprendió ante el ímpetu de ella y la forma en que, en pocos minutos, lo había despojado de la ropa.

El tuvo que luchar un poco más para desnudarla y cuando terminó de hacerlo, ella lo empujó hasta que él se sentó en una silla y sin dejar de besarlo, se colocó sobre él. Rick palpó en la mesa y buscó un preservativo y antes de que ella se diera cuenta, se lo colocó…

Kate sonrió y se lo agradeció en silencio. Cerró los ojos al descender sobre él, no es que ella no hubiese estado con otros hombres antes, pero la forma en que él la miraba y sus caricias, pensó que simplemente trataría de volver a acostarse con él en otra oportunidad… se sentía increíble…

Rick atacó su pecho y Kate gimió un buen rato después, cuando una oleada de placer la alcanzó de lleno al llegar al clímax. Rick la observó y se regocijó en el placer que le había causado. No le costó mucho alcanzar el propio y cuando lo hizo, fue el turno de ella, de sostenerlo, jadeando, casi sin aire.

-Eso fue… increíble…- dijo él cuando se repuso.

-Sí…- dijo ella y sonrió.

Kate intentó moverse para salir de esa posición y cuando se desconectó, Rick se levantó para poder arrojar el preservativo a la basura…

-¿Quieres quedarte aquí esta noche?- le preguntó él y ella lo miró sin comprender.

-¿A dormir?

-También podemos dormir…- dijo él y sonrió seductor.

-No lo sé… tendría que organizarme…

-¿Organizarte?

-Mi padre cree que estoy con una amiga… tendría que llamarlo para decirle que me quedaré allí…

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Cumpliré 20 el mes que viene…

-Entiendo…- dijo él y suspiró.

-¿Tienes algún problema con mi edad?

-Ninguno…- dijo él y sonrió- hey… ¿te gustaría probar el jacuzzi?- le preguntó y ella sonrió con picardía.

Kate nunca había dormido con un hombre. Había estado con muchos en ese momento de su vida, pero ninguno la había convencido de pasar la noche…

Miró a su alrededor, vio que el lujo estaba presente por todos lados y la buena compañía, el champagne, el sexo intenso y el hecho de poder olvidarse por un rato de sus miserias, terminaron convenciéndola.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por darle una oportunidad!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Kate cerró los ojos con fuerza y lanzó un gemido cuando llegó al clímax por segunda vez esa noche. Rick la sostuvo en sus brazos y la observó complacido. Él había estado con muchas chicas muy distintas, pero la intensidad de Kate era única. Y ella también lo era…

El agua aún estaba tibia y Kate se permitió recostar su cabeza en el hombro de Rick. Estaba extenuada. Habían sido días difíciles, con muchos recuerdos y ella había terminado haciendo lo de siempre, tapar con rebeldía y fiestas todo lo que sentía…

Y allí, cuando se relajaba un poco, era en donde comenzaba a sentir sensibilidad. Rick pareció sentir que algo sucedía y la separó un poco de él para mirarla a los ojos. Todavía estaba agitado y sus ojos se perdían en sus rasgos, como si estuviera memorizándola.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó y ella asintió, esbozando una sonrisa.

-Sí…- dijo ella y miró sus labios un momento- nunca lo había hecho en un jacuzzi, es todo…

-Pero… ¿te sientes bien?

-Nada que una copa de champagne no pueda arreglar…- dijo ella recuperándose un poco y se desconectó de él para acercarse al lugar en donde habían dejado sus copas un rato antes.

Rick admiró su cuerpo y sus ojos se focalizaron en el pequeño tatuaje que vio en la zona de la cadera, el símbolo del yin yang…

Ella giró con la copa y cuando tomaba, se inclinó sobre él y lo miró provocativa.

-¿Aún no tuviste suficiente?- le preguntó.

-Es posible que no… pero ahora solo admiraba tu tatuaje…

-Sí… claro…

-En serio… ¿yin yang? Me gusta… me gustas tú…

-¿Aunque sea menor de edad y pueda meterte en problemas?

-Aún así… me encantas… - le dijo él y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

-¿Sigues queriendo que me quede esta noche?

-¿Por qué tanto problema? No quiero forzarte a nada… me has demostrado tener las cosas muy en claro…

-Así es…- dijo ella y sonrió- ¿y dime, a cuántas invitaste a tener sexo aquí?

-Bueno… reconozco que desde que me divorcié, he traído algunas… pero no tantas como quisiera…

-¿En serio? Te creía más ganador, chico escritor… ¿así que, divorciado? ¿qué le has hecho a la pobre señora Castle?

-Yo no le hice nada…- dijo él casi a la defensiva y Kate rió con ganas.

-No te creo…- dijo ella y se colocó sobre él mientras tomaba otro sorbo de champagne.

-En realidad… podría contarte si me prometes no decir nada… no quiero dañar mi reputación…

-Prometido…- dijo ella levantando la mano en señal de juramento.

-Fue ella quien me engañó… la encontré con el director de su próxima película en mi cama…

-Ops… desagradable…

-No estábamos bien… pero…

-Oh… pobrecito… pero no tienes que verla más…- dijo y se inclinó para mordisquear su cuello.

-No te creas… tenemos… tuvimos una hija…

-¿Una hija?

-Alexis… tiene cuatro años…

-Pobre…

-Bueno… Meredith, mi ex esposa, no tiene demasiado interés por ella… ahora se está quedando con mi madre…

-Y tú aquí conmigo… qué vida sacrificada la tuya…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio cuando lo vio alzar la ceja.

-Que yo sepa no te he obligado a nada…

-Por supuesto que no… la estoy pasando increíble aquí…

-¿Y tú? ¿qué me cuentas?

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-No lo sé… eres demasiado linda y la ropa que llevas es costosa… ¿qué haces saltando a la cama de un tipo que hace unas horas que conoces?

-Solo… busco divertirme… ¿está mal?

-Por mí… está perfecto… pero seguro que hay algo que quieres tapar con toda esta conducta rebelde… ¿verdad?

-¿Qué eres psicólogo?- dijo Kate molesta.

-Lo siento, no quise ofenderte… - dijo él y ella se incorporó y alcanzó la toalla para secarse, era mejor irse ahora.

-No te preocupes…- dijo ella casi sin mirarlo.

-Hey…- dijo él y la siguió de cerca- espera… ¿no te quedabas?

-Mejor no…

-Si no quieres que te pregunte más nada, no lo haré… la estabas pasando bien… y yo también… ¿me perdonas?

Rick la tomó de la barbilla y la miró a los ojos.

-De verdad lo siento…

-¿Pides otra botella?

-Las que quieras…- dijo él y ella dejó caer la toalla.

Rick la tomó de la mano y buscó las copas para llevarlas hasta la cama. Encendió la televisión y ella cambió canales para encontrar algo para ver.

Se entretuvo con una película vieja mientras él se distraía leyendo un libro y la otra botella de champagne llegó.

Sirvió ambas copas y ella le sonrió provocativa cuando las chocaron. Kate deslizó sus dedos por el abdomen de él y lo acarició. Rick entrecerró los ojos y suspiró. Ya tenía ganas de nuevo.

Kate alzó las cejas, provocativa y volcó algo de champagne sobre el torso de él. Se sentó sobre sus piernas y se inclinó hacia adelante, lista para limpiarlo con su boca.

Cuando sus labios hicieron contacto con su piel, Rick sintió una especie de escalofrío y se obligó a mantener sus ojos abiertos. Kate lo miró un momento y sonrió. El teléfono comenzó a sonar…

-Tengo que contestar… podría tratarse de Alexis…- dijo Rick y descolgó el auricular- Castle…- dijo y Kate levantó la vista- ¿Meredith? No… no podemos hablar ahora… sí, estoy ocupado…

Kate prosiguió con su tarea y a medida que descendía, notaba el cambio en la voz de Rick. Le resultó interesante y bastante estimulante, casi una venganza para la ex mujer de Rick.

-No, Meredith… te juro que… Alexis… está con mi madre… creo que…- dijo y en ese momento, Kate lo tomó en su boca- tengo derecho...- jadeó.

Kate lo torturó un momento más y sintió la mano de él acariciando su cabello y pensó que la conversación había terminado, pero se dio cuenta de que ella hablaba y él solo… escuchaba…

-Escucha… Meredith…- dijo y Kate se impacientó- no me importa…- abandonó su tarea y lo miró con deseo- no quiero saber tu opinión…- dijo y miró a Kate que se incorporaba y descendía hasta tomarlo por completo- mmm… ¿qué?- dijo él se mordió el labio mientras la miraba sonreír- mañana a la tarde…- Kate comenzó a moverse rítmicamente y Rick la tomó de la cintura- sí… como quieras… te la llevaré… oh, Kate…- dijo en voz más baja y ella le hizo un gesto de que se callase y continuó moviéndose- ¿Kate? ¿Dije Kate?- dijo él y Kate le tiró un beso- sí… mejor hablamos mañana…- dijo y cuando cortó se incorporó y la hizo girar para colocarse sobre ella.

Kate lo miró con una sonrisa y él se movió casi con violencia sobre ella, desesperado por todo lo que ella había provocado en él.

-Eso que hiciste no se hace…

-No me digas que no te gustó…- jadeó ella sobre sus labios.

-¿Qué no me gustó? Me encantó… me vuelves loco… eres hermosa, Kate…- le dijo y Kate lanzó una carcajada.

-Fue una pequeña venganza por lo que ella te hizo…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Me gusta la idea…- dijo él y la hizo incorporar, y quedaron sentados- creo que esta noche no vamos a dormir…- le dijo y ella cerró los ojos sonriendo, ¿a quién le importaba dormir?

* * *

**Creo que estos dos lo están pasando genial... veremos como sigue, ¿qué les pareció? Gracias por leer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Rick abrió los ojos y sonrió. Si bien estaba acostumbrado a estar solo, la cercanía de otro cuerpo cálido a su lado también le encantaba…

Giró hacia ella y la observó. Estaba boca abajo, con su cara hacia él, profundamente dormida. El cabello esparcido sobre la almohada, la expresión casi inocente, tan distinta a la que él había conocido horas antes.

Se sintió extraño, usualmente, cuando alguna mujer se quedaba con él a pasar la noche, quizás le proponía volver a encontrarse, pero nunca más de una vez… sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que a Kate, él quería seguir viéndola… y se obligó a no apurarse.

Tomó el teléfono y pidió el desayuno para ambos. Kate ni siquiera se movió mientras él hablaba y cuando colgó, se animó a deslizar uno de sus dedos por el costado de su cadera, a la altura del tatuaje y ella se movió, acurrucándose en sus brazos.

Se dio cuenta de que ella tenía frío y los tapó a ambos con una manta. Se quedó mirándola de cerca y un rato más tarde, la vio abrir los ojos.

-Hey…- le dijo perdido en sus ojos.

-Hey…- repitió ella y sonrió, algo avergonzada.

-Tus ojos son color miel…

-Sí…- Kate siguió sonriendo y se mordió el labio.

-¿Dormiste bien?

-Sí, por supuesto… aunque no mucho…- dijo y alzó la ceja.

-Puedes quedarte todo lo que necesites…- dijo mientras la veía frotarse los ojos.

-No hace falta…- dijo ella y se movió un poco en sus brazos.

-¿Ya te vas?

-Tengo que volver a mi casa…- dijo ella resaltando lo obvio.

-Es cierto… pero al menos desayuna algo…

-Un café solo… nada más…- dijo y se levantó mirando hacia todos lados, buscando donde estaba su ropa.

-¿Solo café? Tienes que comer algo…

-¿Quién eres, mi papá?- le dijo ella divertida- no… imposible…- dijo y besó sus labios.

-Kate…

-¿Mmm?- dijo y él la vio moverse por la habitación.

-¿Te… te gustaría que volviéramos a vernos?- dijo y tragó saliva, se sentía un tonto.

-Por supuesto… lo pasé increíble contigo ¿tú no?

-Increíble… sí… - dijo él un poco más distendido.

-Bien… qué suerte…- dijo ella mientras juntaba su ropa.

-¿Esta noche?

-¿Qué?- dijo ella y lanzó una carcajada- déjame reponerme un poco… fueron cuatro veces…

-Bueno… podríamos hacer otra cosa… ir al cine… o a comer…

-¿Quieres… salir conmigo?

-¿Por qué no? Me siento a gusto contigo… me divertí anoche…

-En la cama…

-¿Crees que no podríamos divertirnos si no estamos en la cama?

-No lo sé… no te conozco…

-Me conoces más que yo a ti…

-Es cierto… lo siento, no es común que me inviten a salir…- dijo y sonrió.

-¿Bromeas?

-No… es cierto…

-Lo siento… bueno… ¿qué me dices?

-Bueno… no tengo planes… está bien… ¿te paso a buscar?

-A las 8…

-Bien…- dijo y terminó de vestirse.

* * *

Tomaron el desayuno rápidamente y Rick la acompañó hasta la puerta. Kate estiró la mano para abrirla y Rick la detuvo y se apoyó contra ella.

-Espera…- le dijo y ella miró sus labios.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó.

-Realmente la pasé muy bien anoche…- le dijo.

-Yo también…- dijo ella y él la besó intensamente.

La dejó ir muy a su pesar y ella le prometió que volvería esa noche. Rick entrecerró los ojos cuando la puerta se cerró y suspiró. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no se sentía tan bien…

Kate llegó a su casa y entró en puntas de pie. Se asomó a la habitación de su padre y lo vio durmiendo. Seguramente había estado bebiendo y Kate no quiso pensar en nada de eso…

Se encerró en su habitación y llamó a Maddie.

-Dime… ¿valió la pena?- le preguntó la chica, algo más interesada por ella que por como lo había pasado.

-Fue increíble… casi no dormimos…

-Oh vamos… siempre lo mismo…

-Maddie… fueron cuatro veces…

-¿Cuatro? ¿Habían bebido?

-Bueno, sí… pero no al principio… cuando llegamos, estuvimos juntos ni bien entramos al hotel, luego en el jacuzzi…

-¿Jacuzzi?

-Sí… y luego lo llamó su ex… y me aburrí de esperarlo… y mientras…

-¿Mientras hablaba con su ex?

-Digamos que él no se hizo problema…- dijo Kate y soltó una carcajada.

-Bueno…

-Y luego, estábamos por quedarnos dormidos y… bueno, una cosa llevó a la otra y terminamos… wow, fue intenso…

-Me imagino… bueno, me alegra que lo pasaras bien…

-Sí… y necesitaré que me cubras otra vez esta noche… saldré con él…

-¿Saldrás con él? ¿Otra vez? ¿Aún estás en pie?

-Dije saldremos… él no quiere solo acostarse conmigo…

-¿Ah, no? No parece, según lo que me cuentas…

-Él es más grande, Maddie… te dije, es mi autor favorito… sé que tiene fama de mujeriego y la paso bien con él, ¿cuál es el problema?

-Te gusta…

-Me encanta…

-Bien… disfrútalo…

-Eso hago…- dijo Kate y cuando cortó, se tendió en la cama boca arriba y sonrió con placidez.

* * *

El día se hizo largo y Kate se descubrió contando las horas para encontrarse con él. Esta vez cambió su atuendo de cuero por un vestido ajustado a su cuerpo y unas botas y se maquilló cuidadosamente.

Se despidió de su padre, que quiso decirle algo pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo porque ella no se lo permitió.

Ya habían pasado diez minutos de las 8 cuando golpeó la puerta de la habitación de Rick.

Él le abrió, enfundado en un jean y una camisa y le sonrió ampliamente.

-Hey…- le dijo y ella también le sonrió.

Rick se inclinó hacia adelante y ella besó sus labios brevemente, se sentía algo incómoda, no era usual seguir viendo a un tipo con el que se había acostado recién después de conocerlo…

-Lindo vestido…- dijo él sin poder dejar de mirarla.

-Gracias…- dijo ella y salieron a la calle.

Fueron al cine a ver una película vieja y al principio, cada uno se concentró en disfrutarla. Compartieron cerveza y popcorn. Pero luego, Rick comenzó a mirarla de costado y ella sintió crecer su deseo y deslizó sus dedos con suavidad sobre su pierna.

Rick se movió un poco cuando ella siguió ascendiendo hasta llegar a donde él más la necesitaba. Se inclinó un poco y le habló al oído.

-Kate… pórtate bien…- le dijo y jadeó cuando ella aplicó un poco de presión sobre él.

-He visto esta película varias veces… estoy aburrida…- le dijo y sonrió.

-Si quieres, podemos irnos…- dijo él comenzando a desesperarse.

-No hace falta…- dijo y se levantó. Rick la siguió con la mirada y ella le hizo señas para que la siguiera.

No había mucha gente en el cine, pero ella buscó un sitió atrás, más alejado y cuando él se sentó, ella se sentó sobre sus piernas.

-Me gustas mucho, Castle…- le dijo y lo besó.

Rick pensó un momento en resistirse, pero los besos de ella eran demasiado estimulantes. La sintió moverse sobre él y cuando sus bocas se separaron, Rick la vio levantar la mano y sonreír. Su ropa interior pendía de su dedo.

-Estás totalmente loca… me encantas…- le dijo él mientras sentía sus manos bajando el cierre de su jean…

Sin embargo, Rick intentó protestar cuando ella se colocó sobre él, tener problemas con la policía por dar espectáculos en público con una menor de edad sería complicado para su prontuario...

Kate colocó un dedo sobre sus labios para hacerlo callar y momentos después, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, al llegar al máximo placer...

* * *

**Gracias por seguir esta historia, espero que les siga gustando! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Kate sonrió por enésima vez mientras miraba la cara de él en la portada de uno de sus libros. Hacía casi una semana que se habían conocido y se habían visto prácticamente todos los días.

A ella nunca le había durado una relación, nunca tanto… y a pesar de que una semana no pareciera mucho, lo peor de todo era que ella tenía intenciones de seguir viéndolo…

Maddie la había llamado esa tarde para que la acompañara a comprar algo de ropa, pero Kate se había negado, y a pesar de que había quedado en encontrarse con Rick, prefirió pasar un rato descansando y escuchando música en su casa…

Vio a su padre saliendo a los tumbos de la habitación y sacudió la cabeza. Su vida era un desastre… lo único que traía un poco de luz y alegría en ese momento, era Rick…

Se acercó a la cocina y su padre la miró con tristeza.

-Pensé que te habías ido…

-Estuve aquí todo el día… lo sabrías si estuvieras lo suficientemente sobrio…- le dijo con desencanto.

-Katie…

-¿Cuándo harás algo para demostrarme que te importo?

-Tú sabes que me importas… pero… simplemente…

-Yo creí que te importaba… pero te estás dejando morir… y pretendes que la vida, además de dejarme sin madre, también me deje sin padre…

-Katie…

-Nada, papá… todos hacemos lo que podemos… pero déjame decirte que si no te cuidas, nadie lo hará por ti…- tomó su agenda y le extendió una tarjeta- aquí tienes la dirección de un grupo de Alcohólicos Anónimos…

-¿Y tú qué haces para mejorar? Dejaste tu carrera, te la pasas todo el día de fiesta y saliendo con hombres…

-Ya te lo dije, hago lo que puedo, pero por lo menos no me dejo morir como tú…

-Yo ya hice mi vida y me está costado no poder compartirla con tu madre… por eso estoy así… tú tienes el futuro por delante ¿qué excusa tienes?

-No quiero seguir hablando de esto… si te interesa que nuestra relación mejore, aunque sea deberías intentar recibir ayuda…- dijo y se levantó, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

Kate salió a la calle y fue directamente a su motocicleta. Se colocó el casco y ajustó su chaqueta. Necesitaba aire…

Sacudió la cabeza un buen rato después, cuando estacionaba en la puerta del hotel donde vivía Rick. Evidentemente esa relación, aunque ella no quisiera llamarla así, era importante…

Se quitó el casco y lo dejó allí. Observó su aspecto en una vidriera que había allí, sus jeans desgastados y su chaqueta… sí, estaba decente como para ir a verlo…

Entró y le hizo señas al recepcionista, que ya la conocía. Cuando el ascensor se abrió en el piso de Rick, Kate se topó con una mujer pelirroja bastante enojada que la miró de arriba hacia abajo y luego reparó en una pequeña de ojos claros, también pelirroja que le sonrió con timidez.

-Disculpe…- dijo Kate cuando vio que la mujer iba para el mismo lado que ella y ninguna dejaba pasar a la otra.

-Lo siento, estoy apurada…- dijo la mujer y se subió al ascensor con la niña.

Kate se quedó un momento mirándolas, pensando si no se trataría de la ex mujer de Rick y la hija. Golpeó la puerta con suavidad al llegar y Rick le abrió enseguida.

-¿Ahora qué te olvidaste?- le preguntó al abrir y Kate alzó la ceja.

-Siento no haber avisado que vendría…- le dijo y bajó la vista.

-No, yo lo siento… pensé que eras mi ex mujer…- dijo y puso los ojos en blanco- pasa…- dijo y la tomó de la cara y besó sus labios y cuando iba a cerrar la puerta, escuchó la voz de la pequeña.

-Papi…- Rick se asomó, sosteniendo la mano de Kate y la niña volvió a mirarla, con curiosidad- me olvidé a Sally…- dijo cuando llegó.

-Entra a buscarla, seguro quedó sobre la mesa…- dijo Rick y Kate vio venir a la pelirroja y de pronto se sintió nerviosa.

-Esta niña…- dijo Meredith y miró otra vez a Kate y también a sus manos reunidas con las de Rick- encantada… soy Meredith…

-Kate…- dijo y trató de sonreír.

-¿Kate?- dijo Meredith y miró a Rick alzando las cejas, ella no era tonta y recordó la llamada, cuando él la había llamado sugestivamente de esa forma. Kate se mordió el labio con incomodidad y Alexis salió con su muñeca en la mano.

-La encontré…- dijo y Kate no pudo evitar sonreír, la niña era preciosa- ¿vamos mami?

-Sí…- dijo Meredith.

-Adiós, amor…- le dijo Rick a su hija y la niña lo besó y saludó con la mano a Kate, respetuosamente.

-Adiós, Alexis…- le dijo Kate y la niña la miró con curiosidad.

-¿Sabes mi nombre?- se atrevió a preguntar.

-Tu papi me contó sobre ti... soy Kate…- dijo y la niña le sonrió antes de irse.

Rick las miró hasta que se perdieron de vista.

-Es hermosa tu hija…- le dijo y él sonrió.

-Gracias… ven pasa…

* * *

Rick pidió dos cafés y la observó en silencio.

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí… creo que sí…

-Pensé que nos encontraríamos más tarde…

-Lo sé… pero… tenía que irme de casa… lo siento…- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, sintiéndose una tonta delante de él.

-¿Te peleaste con tu padre?

-Mi padre… es alcohólico… no supera la muerte de mi madre… a veces es difícil estar ahí…

-Lo siento…- dijo Rick- si alguna vez necesitas hablar…

-Hablar es lo que menos me gusta… contigo me gusta hacer… otras cosas…

-Mmm… entiendo…- dijo y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo- así que admites que soy un juguete sexual…

-Algo así… ¿está mal? ¿Acaso lo pasas mal?

-Tú sabes que lo paso increíble…- le dijo y descendió sus manos, acariciándola con intensidad por la espalda hacia abajo.

-Es una suerte, yo también…- dijo ella y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de él y a besar su cuello.

Las caricias se volvieron intensas y en un momento, Kate pensó que nunca tendría suficiente de él.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, Rick apoyaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de ella, jadeando, agitado y Kate cerraba los ojos con placidez, satisfecha.

-¿Mejor?- le preguntó un momento después, mientras acariciaba su abdomen y ella alzó la ceja.

-Mejor, sí…- dijo Kate y sonrió.

-Me preguntaba… quizás pensarás que estoy loco…

-Yo nunca pensaría eso de ti…- dijo y lanzó una carcajada.

-Me invitaron a la inauguración de un hotel en Las Vegas este fin de semana…

-Ah… - dijo ella con algo de pena. Había planeado pasarse todo el fin de semana con él- bueno… ¿qué locura? Yo en tu lugar lo aprovecharía…

-¿Conoces Las Vegas?

-No…

-¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

-¿Me estás invitando a pasar contigo el fin de semana en Las Vegas?

-Te dije que pensarías que estoy loco…- dijo él y sacudió la cabeza, se inclinó hacia adelante y besó su abdomen- escucha… yo sé que tienes problemas con tu padre y… bueno… quizás unos días de vacaciones… no te preocupes, olvídalo…- dijo y dibujó un círculo con su lengua, alrededor del ombligo de ella, para distraerla, se sentía algo tonto.

-Quiero ir…- dijo en voz baja ella, los ojos cerrados, concentrada en las caricias de él- pero olvídalo, no tengo la ropa adecuada…

-Compraremos algo allá… además… ¿quién dice que necesitarás mucha ropa?- dijo y alzó las cejas varias veces, seductor.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos?- le preguntó emocionada.

-Mañana temprano…- dijo él y la miró sorprendido- ¿de verdad vendrás?

-No me lo perdería por nada…- dijo ella con los ojos centelleantes.

* * *

**Las Vegas, allí vamos... Sarux, esta es tu culpa! Jaja! A ver si te gusta hacia donde vamos! Gracias a todos por leer!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Kate entró en su casa y se dirigió a su habitación a hacer su bolso. Estaba extrañamente contenta, se sentía liberada, no sólo porque se iría de viaje unos días a un lugar que toda la vida había querido conocer, sino porque se iría con Rick… porque Rick no solo le gustaba, era su cable a tierra, aunque pareciera una locura…

-Katie…- dijo su padre luego de golpear la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Sí?

-Estás preparando un bolso…

-Así es…

-¿No me dirás a dónde te irás?

-Escucha… yo… podría mentirte… pero no lo haré…

-Eso espero…

-Conocí a alguien… hace algunos días… me siento bien con él y… me invitó a un fin de semana en Las Vegas…

-¿Y te irás así, sin más?

-Me siento muy bien con él, confío en él… te pido que tú confíes en mi…

-Katie… tú sabes que no puedo dejarte ir con un desconocido…

-¿Quieres conocerlo? Le diré que venga… lo único que te pido es que no me avergüences… él de verdad me importa…- le dijo y Jim cerró los ojos con resignación.

-Supongo que me quedaría más tranquilo si pudiera conocerlo…- dijo Jim.

Kate tomó su teléfono y lo llamó. Rick se puso un poco nervioso, pero para él era importante que Kate lo acompañara al viaje y decidió que iría a enfrentar a su padre.

-Hey…- le dijo ella cuando abrió la puerta de su casa. Tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

-¿Te conozco?- le dijo Jim observando sus rasgos. Él le resultaba muy familiar.

-Rick Castle…- dijo él y extendió su mano.

-¿El escritor? Ah, sí… te conozco de las tapas de los libros que tiene Katie…

-¿Tú tienes mis libros?- dijo y Kate se sonrojó.

-Algunos…- dijo solamente y bajó la vista.

-Así que… Las Vegas…

-Bueno… yo… nos llevamos bien con Kate y se me ocurrió invitarla…

-Escucha… te conozco de nombre, no me caes mal y si viniste a dar la cara no creo que seas malo… pero mi hija es joven… no me gustaría que la metieras en problemas… con los que ella se busca es suficiente…

-Papá…- dijo Kate y deseó matarlo.

-Tiene razón, señor Beckett… le prometo que la cuidaré…- dijo y sonrió cuando Kate lo miró orgullosa.

-Espero que así sea…- dijo Jim y extendió su mano para saludarlo.

Kate lo acompañó a la puerta y se mordió el labio cuando él se inclinó a besar su mejilla.

-Perdón por hacerte pasar por esto… debes pensar que soy una adolescente malcriada…

-Solo advierto que a pesar de los problemas, tienes un padre que se preocupa por ti… espero poder estar siempre para mi hija…- dijo y amagó a irse.

-Mmmm… de pronto sentí deseos de mostrarte la decoración de mi habitación…- dijo Kate y luego se inclinó para hablarle en secreto- y el color púrpura de mi ropa interior…

-Katie… pórtate bien, y reserva tus ganas para nuestro fin de semana en Las Vegas…

Kate lo tomó de la cara y lo besó en los labios antes de dejarlo ir. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Cuando giró se encontró frente a frente con su padre.

-Mañana iré a la primera reunión de Alcohólicos Anónimos…- dijo Jim y Kate esbozó una sonrisa- confío en que harás lo que corresponde…

-Lo haré… espero que tú también…- dijo Kate y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, le sonrió con cariño a su padre…

* * *

Al otro día a la mañana, Kate tomó un taxi y lo pasó a buscar por el hotel. Él tenía todo listo y cuando la hizo pasar, la arrinconó contra la mesa y Kate lanzó una carcajada...

-No puedes aguantarte…- dijo entre besos y él asintió.

-Dime que no cambiaste tu ropa interior…

-Me duché esta mañana… soy rebelde, pero no sucia…- dijo y siguió riendo- pero tengo un conjunto que te interesará en mi bolso…

-¿Y ahora?- dijo él con los ojos oscuros.

-Es hora de irnos, Castle…- dijo y descendió su mano para acariciarlo sobre el pantalón- mmm… sí que estás necesitado…

-Un… un poco…- dijo Rick casi sobre ella.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?- dijo ella mientras intentaba bajar sus pantalones.

-Perderemos el avión…

-Entonces, aguantaremos…- dijo y le empujó un poco para arreglar su ropa.

Bajo protesta, Rick se acomodó y salieron hacia el aeropuerto.

Las seis horas de vuelo se les hicieron interminables y varias veces tuvieron encuentros intensos en el baño, pero fue ella quien no le permitió que siguiese adelante.

Se dirigieron directamente al hotel cuando llegaron y los ubicaron en una de las suites más importantes.

-Esta ciudad es increíble…- dijo Kate observando por la ventana

-Y eso que la conoces solo de día… imagínate lo que será de noche…

-¿Vamos a pasear?- le dijo y alzó las cejas.

-Pensé que querrías quedarte aquí un rato…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-Bueno, tenemos todo el fin de semana…

-Por supuesto… pero tú vienes provocándome desde esta mañana… no es justo…

-Ah… pobrecito el niño escritor…- dijo ella y se desabotonó la camisa, dejando ver parte de su ropa interior color azul intenso.

-¿Seguirás provocándome o podré tener un respiro?

-Tú sabes que me gusta portarme mal…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio.

Rick la tomó en sus brazos y cayeron en la cama. Kate parecía tener un ataque de risa, pero al poco rato lo besaba intensamente mientras se confundían en un abrazo sensual, piel contra piel, sin barreras que los molestaran.

-Hay algo que no entiendo…- dijo ella luego, cuando él la abrazaba bajo las sábanas.

-¿Qué?

-¿Siempre eres tan… intenso y desesperado? Quiero decir… hace una semana que nos conocemos y la… cantidad de veces que… bueno… fueron muchísimas veces…

-¿Te estás quejando, niña motociclista?

-No contestas mi pregunta…

-¿Quieres saber si es por ti? Sí, lo es… tienes algo que me vuelve loco… además de físicamente… quiero decir… tienes una mezcla perfecta entre adolescencia y madurez, esa rebeldía y esa experiencia, mezclada con la tristeza de una vida difícil… escribiría un libro sobre ti… estoy seguro de que se convertiría en best- seller, pero no por mí, sino por ti…- dijo Rick- y hablando de eso… ¿así que tienes mis libros? Pensé que no me conocías…

-Bueno, si reconocía que los tenía… hubieses pensando que me interesaba en ti por eso…

-¿Y no fue eso?- dijo él y la vio incorporarse y colocarse sobre él- oh, Dios… estoy destruido…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-Mmmm… qué pena…- dijo ella y alzó las cejas, escondiéndose bajo las sábanas.

Rick cerró los ojos y suspiró. Esa mujer terminaría matándolo… pero si lo hacía, él moriría feliz…

* * *

**Veremos como sigue esto! Espero que les siga gustando! Gracias por leer!**


	6. Chapter 6

**No se pueden quejar, este fic ha atrapado mi atención este último tiempo y cuando puedo lo actualizo, espero que les siga gustando! **

**Capítulo 6**

Kate empujó a Rick dentro de un local de ropa masculina de moda. Él la miró como si no comprendiera.

-Tengo suficiente ropa, Kate… ¿o es que no te gusta lo que uso?

-Quiero hacerte un regalo…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-No quiero que estés gastando dinero… no hace falta…

-Quiero tener una atención contigo… además, tengo mis ahorros…

-Escucha… tienes unas "atenciones" por demás de interesantes, esto de verdad no hace falta…

-Creo que me conoces poco, pero sabes que no me echaré atrás… relájate y disfrútalo…

Kate terminó comprándole una camisa y sonrió satisfecha cuando salieron.

-Ahora, vayamos a comprarte algo lindo para ti…- dijo él y entrelazó los dedos con ella. Kate lo miró de costado, se sentía rara, no porque no estuviese a gusto, pero estaba haciendo lo que creyó que nunca haría, tener una relación…

Se detuvieron en varias tiendas y Rick le compró vestidos, perfumes y un conjunto de ropa interior que ella prometió estrenar con él.

Dejaron las bolsas en el hotel, Kate aprovechó para llamar a su padre y avisarle que todo estaba bien y luego se fueron a cenar a un restaurant. Ninguno de los dos se había imaginado que el otro sería tan divertido a la hora de contar anécdotas. Ella le contó sobre su infancia y él sobre su adolescencia.

Por supuesto, en ambas conversaciones faltó el ingrediente dramático que ambos habían vivido, pero que eludieron porque no querían ponerse tristes en ese momento…

* * *

Cuando volvieron a la habitación, pidieron una botella de champagne y mientras él servía las copas, ella se dedicó a disfrutar de la vista.

-Wow… esto es impactante, Castle…- le dijo con su mirada fija en un punto, entre todas las luces.

-Lo es…- dijo él entregándole su copa y besando su cuello mientras la abrazaba por detrás.

Chocaron las copas y él sonrió. No tenía idea de adonde iría todo eso que estaban compartiendo pero quería asegurarse de que ambos lo disfrutaran al máximo.

-Dime… ¿cómo lo estás pasando?- le preguntó él mientras deslizaba una mano por debajo de su remera, haciéndola suspirar.

-Increíble… ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-No lo sé… es raro todo esto… quiero decir… me vuelves loco, de eso no hay dudas… pero… no sé… no quiero asustarte… pero siento que tengo ganas de seguir aquí contigo… y no solo para divertirnos…

-Lo sé… a mí me pasa algo similar… disfrutémoslo, Castle… tenemos la posibilidad de compartir esto, y yo lo estoy pasando de maravilla…- dijo y empujó la mano de él hacia abajo, por dentro de su ropa interior.

-¿Qué pasa contigo, chica motociclista?- le dijo acariciándola mientras ella descansaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de él.

-Solo…- dijo ella totalmente entregada a él- intento disfrutar…

-Bien… disfruta…- le dijo él al oído y levantó su falda, deslizando su ropa interior hacia abajo.

Hicieron el amor en esa posición, solo se detuvieron para que él usara protección, consciente de que ninguno de los dos quería problemas a esa altura…

-Dios… vas a matarme…- dijo él respirando con dificultad y ella sonrió, acariciando sus facciones cuando se acostaron en la cama.

Se quedaron dormidos abrazados, ella apoyada en el pecho de él, acariciándolo y suavemente y aunque era temprano, ninguno de los dos estaba en condiciones de trasnochar.

* * *

Se despertaron tarde al otro día cuando les llevaron el desayuno…

-Hey… parece que dormimos como diez horas…- dijo él desperezándose, con la bata anudada a la cintura.

-Mmm…- dijo ella estirándose un poco, sin advertir que él la miraba interesado- ¿qué miras?- le preguntó cuando se dio cuenta.

-A ti… eres increíble, Kate…- le dijo y ella, a pesar de todo, se sonrojó.

-Tú no te quedas atrás...- dijo y alzó las cejas.

-¿Qué haremos hoy?

-¿Casino?

-¿A esta hora?

-Estamos en Las Vegas…

-Eres menor…

-Te puedo ver jugar… ¿qué pasa contigo?

Rick sonrió y asintió. Se sentó a su lado en la cama y desayunaron relajados. Ella se cambió luego y él aprovechó para llamar a Alexis.

Cuando Rick la vio aparecer pensó que se desmayaría. Kate tenía puesto el vestido que él le había regalado, de un rojo oscuro, ajustado al cuerpo y largo por debajo de las rodillas. No era muy escotado pero Rick sabía lo que había debajo y prefirió no recordar.

El vestido estaba acompañado por el cabello suelto, sobre los hombros y unos tacos altísimos.

-Estoy lista…- le dijo y Rick pensó que Kate había madurado en cuestión de segundos.

-Wow… vámonos pronto porque no respondo…

Fueron al casino más cercano al hotel y Kate se mostró interesada en ver todo lo que él le mostraba, era la primera vez que visitaba un casino y aunque sabía jugar a todos los juegos, él la notaba ansiosa…

Kate se quedó al lado de Rick y disfrutó de verlo jugar, especialmente cuando ganaba. Varias veces durante el juego, Kate se dio el gusto de aconsejarlo y Rick comprobó que ella tenía aptitudes para eso también…

Pero llegó el momento en que ella se aburrió y comenzó a hacerle comentarios, dejándole saber que estaba más preocupada por volver al hotel y hacer otras cosas…

Rick no se hizo desear y terminaron yendo a la habitación otra vez, y ella le propuso jugar strip poker y al poco rato estaban los dos casi desnudos, mirándose con intensidad mientras él mostraba su último juego, por el que ella le había apostado hacerle todo lo que él quisiera en caso de perder…

Luego de una sesión intensa de masajes, caricias y erotismo, Kate terminó agitada, muerta de risa y teniendo un poco de pena por el estado en que él había quedado…

-Dios… nunca me había divertido tanto…- dijo Rick casi sin aire.

-Yo tampoco…

-¿Sabes? Tenía un ridículo ranking con Meredith sobre nuestros mejores momentos… y pensé que eran buenos…- sacudió la cabeza- ninguno de ellos fue mejor que los que pasé contigo…

-Mmm… Castle… qué confesión…- dijo ella divertida.

-Es la verdad… solo me resta pedirte que te cases conmigo, ¿qué me dices?

-Hagámoslo…- dijo y él se perdió en su mirada.

-¿De verdad te casarías conmigo?

-¿Por qué no? Somos increíbles juntos…

-Oh vamos… tienes 19 años, Kate… ¿qué harías con un tipo divorciado y con una hija?

-¿Qué tal si en lugar de casarnos jugamos un concurso de quién soporta más alcohol?- dijo ella y sonrió.

-¿Aquí?

-No seas aburrido, Castle…- le dijo ella y lo tomó de la mano para que ambos fueran a vestirse…

* * *

**Bueno, no se pueden quejar, hubo propuesta de casamiento y todo, aunque no se la tomaran muy en serio ninguno de los dos... esto sigue pronto! Gracias por leer!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Kate hundió su nariz en el cuello de Rick. Se sentía mareada y feliz. Había tomado más que en toda su vida y él había hecho lo mismo.

Volvían al hotel en taxi. Ella le había propuesto caminar, pero él estaba demasiado mareado y tenía miedo de que la policía los pescara y tuvieran problemas por ser Kate menor de edad…

Se bajaron del taxi y se abrazaron para intentar caminar derecho al entrar al hotel. Rick ensayó un saludo con la mano cuando el conserje los vio entrar.

Llegaron a la habitación entre besos y Kate lanzó una carcajada cuando se cayó sobre él al llegar a la cama.

Se despertaron varias veces a la noche y se acomodaron para seguir durmiendo.

Kate fue la primera en abrir los ojos al día siguiente y los achicó, el dolor de cabeza era importante, como casi siempre que tomaba de más…

-Hey…- le dijo a él que sonreía algo perdido un momento más tarde.

-¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó él.

-Pasó que tomamos demasiado… - dijo ella y sonrió.

-¿Recuerdas algo?- le preguntó él y ella sonrió.

-Todo está medio borroso…- dijo y alzó las cejas.

Kate se miró la mano y advirtió que llevaba puesto un anillo sencillo pero bonito…

-¿Y este anillo?- le preguntó confundida.

-Pensé que lo recordabas…

Arrugó la nariz y él se dio cuenta de que no recordaba eso.

-Te lo di anoche, accediste casarte conmigo, dentro de 15 o 20 años…

Kate lanzó una carcajada.

-Eso suena cursi… ¿de verdad me hiciste esa propuesta?

-Y tú la aceptaste…- dijo él.

-Bueno… hubiera sido peor que estuviésemos casados…

-Ah… me siento ofendido… ¿peor?

-Me gustaría estar sobria el día que me decida a hacerlo ¿no te parece?

-Es cierto…

-Además… ¿acaso tienen validez esas cosas si uno está borracho?

-No tengo idea…- dijo y la apretó contra su cuerpo- y tampoco importa… ¿por qué no nos dedicamos a disfrutar nuestro último día en Las Vegas?

-Creo que tengo algunas ideas…- le dijo alzando las cejas con interés.

Tardaron un buen rato en levantarse, y cuando lo hicieron, Rick la llevó a pasear. Salieron ambos con anteojos oscuros, la resaca todavía les duraba, pero no se sentían tan mal…

* * *

El día pasó lentamente y Kate se descubrió disfrutando cada minuto.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, Kate quiso ponerse a acomodar su equipaje, recordaba haber oído que el avión saldría esa misma noche.

-Cambié los pasajes para mañana a primera hora, odio viajar de noche, no descanso bien…- dijo él y sonrió con timidez.

-¿Quieres decir que tenemos otra noche?- dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿Te gusta la idea?- dijo él devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Por supuesto… sabes que me encanta este lugar... y estar contigo…

-Bien…- dijo y sonrió- ¿qué tal si usamos el jacuzzi?

-Me encantaría…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio- creí que no tendríamos la oportunidad…

-Eso es porque tú no me lo has permitido… me tuviste atado a la cama durante todo el fin de semana…

-No te escuché quejarte en ningún momento…

-Porque no lo hice…- dijo él y la empujó hacia el baño.

Kate rió a carcajadas mientras ambos se quitaban la ropa y terminaron salpicándose agua como dos niños antes de entregarse a la pasión.

-¿Sabes que es lo que más me gusta de ti?- le preguntó él agitado mientras ella lo abrazaba, apoyada en él, también agitada.

-¿Mmm?- preguntó ella.

-Me haces olvidar del mundo… no me importa nada que no seas tú cuando estamos juntos…- le dijo él y cuando ella acarició su cara, sonriendo, Rick tomó su mano e hizo girar el anillo que supuestamente le había regalado, pero que en verdad no recordaba… le había mentido, porque le avergonzaba no recordar… aunque ella tampoco lo hiciera… porque se suponía que él era mayor y debía cuidarla...

Rick recordaba poco y nada de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Solo tenía flashes en su cabeza, los recordaba a ambos bebiendo, la sonrisa de ella, los besos, el taxi de vuelta… ella hablándole al oído… murmurándole lo bien que la hacía sentir, que ese fin de semana sería inolvidable…

Decidieron que no se acostarían muy tarde, así que salieron a cenar y volvieron a dormir…

Se quitaron la ropa entre besos y durmieron piel contra piel, abrazados…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, luego de desayunar rápidamente, tomaron el avión de regreso a New York y Kate se la pasó todo el viaje sonriendo.

Al llegar, él la dejó con el taxi en su casa y ella apoyó su frente sobre la de él y sonrió.

-Realmente la pasé increíble… muchas gracias por la invitación…- dijo y suspiró, luego de besar sus labios.

-Espera, Kate…- le dijo él y ella se perdió en sus ojos- me gustaría que siguiéramos viéndonos…

-Por supuesto…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio- aún no tengo suficiente de ti, chico escritor…

-Bien…- dijo él y le sonrió seductor- llámame cuando quieras que nos veamos…

-Lo haré…

-Y dale mis saludos a tu padre… dile que te entrego sana y salva… pero no le cuentes los detalles…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

-No te preocupes…- dijo ella y se bajó, y él la observó mientras entraba.

* * *

Rick volvió al hotel con una sonrisa. Había extrañado un poco a Alexis, pero no desesperadamente. Porque realmente no había tenido tiempo…

Se encontró con su hija y su madre más tarde, y Martha lo miró analítica.

-Te has enamorado otra vez, ¿verdad?- le preguntó y Rick sonrió…

* * *

Kate sonrió al ver a su padre sentado en el living leyendo un libro.

-Hey, Katie… ¿cómo te fue?- le preguntó sonriendo apenas.

-Muy bien… la verdad fue increíble… Las Vegas es una hermosa ciudad…

-¿Y Castle?- dijo y ella sonrió, algo sonrojada.

-Él… es demasiado bueno para ser cierto…- dijo y siguió sonriendo.

-Hace dos días que me mantengo… sin una gota de alcohol…

-De verdad me alegra por ti… y también por mí…- dijo y besó su mejilla.

-Y antes de que me olvide… te llamaron de la Universidad…

-¿Pasó algo?

-Hablaron de un trámite que solicitaste…

-¿Les dijiste que había dejado la carrera?

-Creo que será mejor que hablen contigo…

-Está bien… me comunicaré…- dijo Kate.

Kate no le dio demasiada importancia al mensaje y se pasó el resto de la tarde leyendo en su cuarto, mientras escuchaba música y cuando la llamó Maddie le contó parte de lo que había hecho y se divirtió al escuchar su tono maternal, tratando de aconsejarla…

* * *

Se animó a llamarlo a la noche, y aunque temía no encontrarlo, él la atendió enseguida…

-Hey…- le dijo ella y sonrió, jugueteando con el anillo que él le había regalado.

-Hey… no creí que me llamarías tan pronto… pensé que te habías aburrido de verme…

-Supongo que por el contrario… me acostumbré a tenerte cerca…- le dijo ella y él supo que sonreía.

-Me pasa lo mismo…

-Bien… me alegra que nos pase lo mismo…- dijo ella.

-Supongo que te extrañaré esta noche…

-Quizá podríamos vernos mañana…

-Me encantaría…- le dijo él.

-Hasta mañana entonces…

-Hasta mañana Kate…- le dijo él y ella suspiró cuando colgó el auricular y sintió que su corazón latía apresurado. ¿Acaso eso era estar enamorada?

* * *

**¿Qué tal voy? Espero que les siga gustando. Muchas gracias por leer!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Kate cortó la comunicación con la Universidad de Stanford y suspiró. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Todos, incluída ella, sabían que ella no había dejado los estudios por falta de capacidad, sino por rebeldía y también por tristeza.

Pero si esto resultaba… Kate sintió un nudo en la garganta. Había soñado con esto muchas veces… incluso había compartido el sueño con su madre, que había hecho algo parecido cuando estudiaba y ahora… justo ahora que parecía estar encontrando su rumbo emocional, las cosas también se daban en este plano…

Y no se trataba de una semana… se trataba como mínimo de un semestre… y a Kate siempre le había apasionado el estudio de las lenguas extranjeras… aunque el ruso era su debilidad… y en una escuela especial en donde se hacía un curso intensivo, en Kiev...

La gente de Stanford le había facilitado el trámite porque ellos estaban al tanto de su historia personal y de alguna manera, querían ayudarla a encaminarse.

¿Ahora qué? Kate salió de su habitación, apesadumbrada y vio a su padre sentado en la cocina, tomando un té.

-Katie… ¿todo bien? Te oí hablando por teléfono… llamaste a la universidad…

-Sí… acabo de cortar con ellos…

-¿Pasó algo?

-Sí… pasó…- dijo Kate y se sentó a su lado, su gesto casi como el de una niña atemorizada- ¿recuerdas que me anoté en el programa de intercambio para ir a Kiev?

-Sí… hace unos años… pero pensé que habías dejado los estudios…

-Lo hice… pero parece que en Stanford no se resignaron a perderme… me aceptaron… y esperan que viaje…

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Sí…- dijo ella y trató de sonreír. Ni ella podía convencerse de lo que ocurría.

-Y… eso es bueno… ¿verdad?

-Bueno… dejé los estudios porque no me hallaba en la vida de la universidad, papá… y de pronto, todo lo que alguna vez soñé… se está cumpliendo… me pregunto si no será demasiado tarde…

-¿Tarde por qué?

-Porque como te dije, no estoy tan desesperada por ser jueza… y además está tu… problema… y quiero estar aquí para apoyarte… y además… ahora está…

-Castle…- dijo Jim y alzó la ceja.

-También…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio, imaginando sus ojos azules, mirándola con intensidad.

-Entonces… ¿no viajarás?

-No lo sé… no creo… quiero decir… no estoy segura…

-¿Tienes tiempo para pensarlo?

-No mucho… un par de semanas…

-Bueno… a trabajar, piénsalo…- dijo Jim y palmeó su mano.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, todavía envuelta en una nebulosa de pensamientos, Kate se duchó y se cambió para encontrarse con Rick.

Eligió tomarse un taxi en lugar de usar su motocicleta y lo vio de lejos, esperándola en la esquina en que habían acordado.

-¿Todo bien?- le dijo cuando lo vio y él le sonrió.

-Sí… acabo de terminar la entrevista que me comprometí a dar luego de la inauguración del hotel… se supone que debía hacer una breve reseña, citando las cosas buenas y malas que pude haberme encontrado…

-Yo creo que estuvo todo muy bien…- dijo y alzó las cejas seductora.

-Estuvo todo más que bien…- repitió él y la abrazó- te extrañé, ¿lo sabías?

-Yo también…- dijo ella y sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Mmm… no lo sé… paseemos un rato…

-Al mediodía debo ir a buscar a Alexis a la escuela para ir a almorzar y luego llevársela a Meredith… ¿te molesta?

-¿Te molesta si te acompaño?

-Para nada… no quiero que te sientas obligada…

-Ninguna obligación… me gustaría conocerla un poco más… - dijo Kate sonriendo y él la miró con ojos soñadores -¿qué?

-Nada…- dijo él y la acercó a su cuerpo para abrazarla y luego darle un beso en los labios.

Caminaron un buen rato y terminaron sentados en los columpios del parque frente a la escuela de Alexis. Las miradas eran intensas, Kate no se había atrevido a contarle nada de lo que le ocurría, y Rick intuía que algo había, pero no tenía pistas sobre qué podía ser…

-¿Quieres… te gustaría venir esta noche a casa?

-Sí… por supuesto… ¿cenaremos con tu padre?

-De hecho… mi padre tiene que salir… mi tía lo invitó a una cena familiar… a la que yo también estoy invitada, pero no iré…

-¿No irás?

-No tengo lo que se dice… una buena relación con la familia…

-Entiendo…

-Y podría cocinarte algo rico…

-Me gusta la idea… siempre y cuando a tu padre no le moleste que yo esté allí contigo… a solas…- dijo y alzó las cejas.

-Relájate Castle…- dijo ella- ¿recuerdas que me autorizó a ir a Las Vegas? Me imagino que no pensará que dormimos en habitaciones separadas…

-Es cierto… bien… iré… y ahora, si me esperas, traeré a Alexis…

-Me quedaré aquí…

Rick desapareció y ella se quedó mirándolo a lo lejos, no quiso pensar, solo disfrutar. A los pocos minutos, lo vio venir charlando con la pequeña y sonrió. No eran idénticos, pero la niña se parecía bastante a él…

-Hey, Alexis…- dijo sin moverse del columpio.

-¿Kate?- dijo la niña y sonrió.

-¿Vienes?- le preguntó y la niña se subió sobre sus piernas.

Kate las columpió a ambas mientras Rick sonreía.

-¿Te fue bien en la escuela?

-Sí…- dijo la niña y giró la cabeza para mirarla- ¿eres la novia de mi papá?

-Alexis…- intervino Rick.

-Soy una amiga… - dijo Kate y lo miró.

-Mi papá no tiene amigas… todas son novias…

-Alexis…- dijo otra vez Rick algo incómodo y Kate sonrió.

-Eres muy inteligente…- dijo genuinamente sorprendida.

-Eres la novia, ¿verdad?

-Algo así…- dijo Kate y terminó sonriendo, acariciando la cabeza de Alexis.

-¿Vamos a almorzar?- propuso Rick para salir del momento incómodo.

Se divirtieron bastante comiendo hamburguesas mientras Kate le enseñaba a Alexis algunos trucos que le había enseñado su abuelo mago…

Luego la llevaron a lo de su madre y Kate los esperó un poco alejada, no quería malos entendidos con Meredith, aunque descartaba que Alexis le contaría que habían estado juntos…

-Tienes una hija preciosa, Castle…- le dijo ella cuando él la abrazó para caminar.

-Gracias… y se llevan muy bien ustedes dos…

-Es cierto… - dijo Kate contenta.

Rick la acompañó hasta su casa y besó sus labios con dulzura antes de irse.

-¿Cocinarás para mí?

-Eso prometí…

-Bien… llevaré una botella de vino… solo una…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

-Me parece bien… te espero… y así podré mostrarte mi habitación…- dijo sobre sus labios, provocativa.

-Mmm… no me lo perdería por nada…

-Y también ese conjunto… el que te mencioné el otro día…

-Casi no puedo esperar a verlo…- dijo y la besó un poco más intensamente.

* * *

Kate entró a su casa sonriente. Su padre estaba al teléfono, hablando sobre la cena de la noche con su tía.

-Asumo que no vendrás…

-No… lo siento, tengo planes…

-No te preocupes, ella está acostumbrada a que no vayas…

-¿Me prometes que no tomarás?

-Ni una gota…- dijo y sonrió.

-Papá… estoy tan contenta de verte así…- dijo y lo abrazó.

Jim se sintió raro al principio, Kate no era de las que abrazaban, pero acarició con suavidad su espalda y se obligó a disfrutar su cercanía… las cosas parecían encaminarse en su vida.

Miró hacia arriba y le pidió en silencio a su esposa que los ayudara a seguir adelante…

* * *

**Bueno, parece que dentro de poco, habrá una decisión que tomar... espero que les siga gustando. Gracias por leer!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Saben que esta historia me tiene inspirada. Gracias por los comentarios, las ideas, y el apoyo! Es muy importante! **

**Capítulo 9**

Kate se mordió el labio y sonrió cuando abrió la puerta y lo encontró a él allí, con una botella de vino y un chocolate en la mano.

-Ven, pasa…- dijo y tomó su cara para besar sus labios.

-Mmmm…- dijo él entrecerrando los ojos- huele fantástico… ¿sabes cuánto hace que no como comida casera?

Kate se quedó mirándolo como fascinada y él le entregó la botella y el chocolate.

-Para el postre…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

-Había planeado otro tipo de postre…- le dijo sin avergonzarse y él alzó las cejas.

-Podemos comer el chocolate también… conozco formas muy originales…- se animó a decirle él.

-¿Ah sí?- le siguió el juego ella- entonces tendrás que enseñarme… me gusta aprender cosas nuevas…- le dijo llevándolo al sillón para estar más cómodos.

-Me cuesta creer que necesite explicártelas… pero con todo placer lo haré…

-Siempre estoy dispuesta a que me guíen, y… aprendo rápido…- dijo y deslizó un dedo por el pecho de él, acariciándolo y desabotonando uno de los botones…

-Mmm… Kate…- le dijo él acercándose a ella- si sigues hablándome así, lo que menos haremos, será pensar en el chocolate…

-Creí que te gustaba la forma en que soy…

-Me encanta… pero ayúdame un poco… si fuera por mí, te estaría arrancando la ropa en este momento…

-No es bueno que te reprimas…- dijo ella hablándole sobre sus labios.

-Tengo hambre…- pudo articular él y ella lo miró algo confundida.

-Bien…- dijo y se puso de pie, sus largas piernas ahora más visibles por la falda corta de jean que llevaba puesta- serviré la comida…

Rick la acarició con la mirada y tragó saliva, por alguna razón se sentía incómodo allí, el deseo era casi doloroso, pero él se sentía en falta…

Kate sirvió la comida y se obligó a no provocarlo. Él realmente parecía incómodo y lo que menos quería ella era que las cosas salieran mal…

Brindaron por ellos y Kate esperó a que él probara la comida para asegurarse de que estuviese bien…

-Increíble… ¿qué tiene?

-Bueno, es una receta familiar, lo hacía mi madre, ahora lo hace mi padre y a veces, cuando tengo ganas, lo hago yo… "pollo a la Beckett"… - dijo y sonrió.

-No creí que te gustara cocinar…

-Bueno, no siempre… pero era una ocasión especial…

-¿Por mí?- dijo él algo nervioso.

-Castle… ¿qué te pasa? ¿Acaso hice algo que te molestó?

-No, para nada… es solo que… me siento algo incómodo… tengo miedo de que tu padre…

-Relájate…- le dijo y acarició brevemente su mano por sobre la mesa- mi padre sabe que estamos juntos… no es que le encante que estés aquí a solas conmigo, pero tiene confianza en ti… y si yo estoy feliz…

-¿Tú estás feliz?

-¿Qué te parece?- dijo y se inclinó para besarlo- desde que… murió mi madre… nunca estuve con nadie más de dos veces… y me refiero estrictamente al sexo… ni hablar de compartir otras cosas… por supuesto estoy feliz…- dijo y sonrió.

-¿Me pasarás la receta?- le preguntó él para cambiar de tema, sabía que ese era un aspecto sensible de su vida.

-El secreto está en el caldo y las especias… no creo que pueda divulgarlo- dijo y le guiñó el ojo- … pero no te preocupes, te invitaré a comerlo cada tanto…- agregó y sonrió, agradecida.

Terminaron de comer mientras él le contaba que tenía proyectado escribir una nueva novela. Kate se mostró muy interesada en lo que él le decía y cuando volvieron a sentarse en el sillón, ella colocó sus piernas sobre las de él y él alzó las cejas con interés…

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, sin ofender?

-Por supuesto…- dijo ella y tragó saliva, algo nerviosa.

-¿Cuánto miden tus piernas? Desde que te conozco tengo la sensación de que son interminables…- dijo y ella lanzó una carcajada.

-Qué original…- dijo ella y se mordió la lengua- de verdad me divierto contigo, Castle…- le dijo con sinceridad ella.

-Bien… me alegra… pero…- dijo y deslizó una mano acariciando su pierna a lo largo, en forma ascendente- ¿me mostrarás tu habitación o no?

-Al fin… pensé que estabas demasiado inhibido para venir…- dijo ella y se levantó, lo tomó de la mano y tiró de él para que la siguiera.

Entraron y cuando Kate encendió la luz, Rick abrió la boca. El ambiente no era muy luminoso. El acolchado de la cama de una plaza y media era del mismo color púrpura que las cortinas. Había posters de bandas de rock por todos lados y lo poco que se veía de las paredes era de un color gris intenso…

-Vaya decoración…- dijo Rick mirando cada detalle y Kate sonrió.

-Hace mucho que no me dedico a eso… algunas cosas tendría que cambiar… no me gusta mucho el color de las paredes… lo pinté un día en que necesitaba un cambio… y me arrepiento…

-Me gusta… tiene un estilo propio y el aroma es muy tuyo…- dijo y cerró los ojos.

Kate sintió que el calor la recorría cuando lo miró. ¿Su aroma? ¿Acaso Castle conocía e identificaba _su_ aroma?

Se mordió el labio y notó que él no podía dejar de mirarla. Giró sobre sus talones, sobre la pequeña biblioteca sobre su escritorio.

-Aquí tengo tus libros…- le confesó y sintió sus manos en sus brazos y su cuerpo cálido pegado al suyo, por detrás.

Kate cerró los ojos cuando él deslizó sus manos y acarició su abdomen, por debajo de la tela de la remera de algodón que llevaba puesta.

-Me vuelves loco…- le dijo al oído y ella jadeó cuando sintió sus dedos ascender hasta depositarse sobre su pecho- a pesar de lo que Alexis te haya dicho, yo no puedo dejar de pensar en ti desde que nos vimos por primera vez…

-Yo tampoco…- admitió ella en voz baja, por la excitación.

Juntó fuerzas y giró para mirarlo. Lo empujó un poco hasta que él se sentó en su cama. Desabotonó su falda y la dejó caer. Los ojos de Rick la escanearon, el conjunto que llevaba puesto era de color más intenso que el acolchado y el encaje no dejaba nada a la imaginación…

Kate giró y Rick contuvo la respiración cuando vio que la prenda era todavía más diminuta en la parte trasera.

Ella sonrió cuando volvió a mirarlo y se quitó la remera.

-Dios…- dijo él- ¿cómo es que llevabas eso puesto debajo?

-¿Te gusta?

-¿Qué si me gusta? Creo que me dará un ataque…

-Pues… espero que no… porque necesito de tus caricias… ahora mismo…- le dijo y se colocó sobre él, con una pierna a cada lado y sintió sus labios besándola a la altura del corazón.

Rick deslizó su lengua sobre la piel de ella y la escuchó jadear.

-Realmente, no me gustaría quitarte esto… pero…

-Por favor hazlo…- dijo ella y él sonrió y lo desabrochó en un solo movimiento.

Se tomó su tiempo con ella y la besó y estimuló hasta que ella le rogó que se quitara la ropa.

Rick se levantó y le hizo caso. Kate se mordió el labio cuando vio cuán estimulado estaba él. Rick la hizo girar y deslizó su ropa interior hacia abajo. Se apoyó sobre ella y la escuchó suspirar. Comenzó a besar sus hombros y la sintió mover sus caderas hacia atrás, para estimularlo aún más…

Él se sentó sobre la silla y cuando la traía con él ella se puso de espaldas y Rick besó la zona de su cadera, a la altura del tatuaje mientras se ponía protección. Ella se mordió el labio y se sentó sobre él, tomándolo profundamente.

Rick cerró los ojos ante la sensación y no tardó nada en comenzar a moverse contra ella, mientras masajeaba su pecho.

-No puedo creer todo lo que me haces sentir…- le dijo al oído y mordió su hombro, haciéndola jadear.

La sintió tensarse alrededor de él un momento más tarde y ella apoyó su espalda sobre su pecho para descansar…

Rick la dejó recuperar un momento mientras besaba húmedamente su cuello y luego la hizo levantar…

Ella se mordió el labio y suspiró. Él la levantó en brazos y Kate colocó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Rick se volvió loco en cuanto sus torsos entraron en contacto y la hizo sentar sobre el escritorio mientras se movía contra ella.

Entre besos, la sintió otra vez al borde del abismo y la tomó de la cara para mirarla a los ojos cuando alcanzaron ambos el clímax.

-Hermosa… eres hermosa, Kate…- le dijo él agitado y ella lo abrazó y sintió que no podía contener sus lágrimas.

Rick la miró a los ojos y se tensó, algo le sucedía y él no pararía hasta no saber lo que era…

* * *

**Parece que hay una charla que no puede esperar más... espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por leer!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Rick la tomó en sus brazos y la apretó un poco, para ayudarla a que se descargara, aunque no tenía idea de lo que sucedía, sabía que ella probablemente lo necesitara…

Kate se aferró a él un momento y luego de dejar caer varias lágrimas lo miró a los ojos. Rick se desconectó suavemente y la miró, intentando descifrarla.

-Lo siento…- dijo ella- debes pensar que soy patética…

-¿Qué?- dijo él que todavía no comprendía.

-Yo… no soy así…- dijo secándose las lágrimas, mirándolo de cerca, porque a pesar de todo él no se había movido.

-¿y cómo eres? ¿rebelde?- le dijo él.

-No… quiero decir… no soy de las que lloran…

-Haces mal… de vez en cuando es bueno descargarse…- dijo él y sonrió- pero me gustaría saber qué te pasa y si puedo ayudarte…

-Es… largo de contar…- dijo ella y vio tanto interés en él que buscó las palabras- desde que comencé mis estudios…

-¿Los que abandonaste?

-Esos…- dijo ella y continuó- he tenido el sueño de viajar, de aprender idiomas…

-Entiendo…- dijo él- saber idiomas es muy interesante y en ti sería extremadamente sexy…

-Te hablaré en otros idiomas la próxima vez…- dijo sonriendo cuando él alzó las cejas con interés.

-Bien… ¿qué me decías?

-Recibí un llamado de Stanford, donde estudiaba… ellos siguieron adelante con el pedido que yo había hecho para viajar… y me consiguieron el lugar…

-Eso… esas son buenas noticias… ¿verdad?- dijo él sin comprender y la tomó de la cintura.

Kate se bajó del escritorio y lo tomó de la mano para arrastrarlo a acostarse con ella en la cama.

-Me aceptaron para que fuera como estudiante de intercambio a Kiev…

-¿Kiev?

-El ruso siempre fue mi idioma favorito, por eso lo solicité… lo que nunca creí fue que finalmente sucediera… quiero decir, hace casi un año que dejé de estudiar…

-Entiendo…- dijo él y de pronto comprendió- ¿por cuánto tiempo te vas?

-6 meses como mínimo…

-Wow… eso es mucho tiempo…

-Sí… lo es…- dijo ella suspirando y lo abrazó- por eso lo estoy pensando…

-¿Pensando? Si es uno de tus sueños… ¿Qué tienes que pensar?

-Es que… cuando mi madre vivía, era un sueño realizable, cuando mi madre murió, creí que no tenía por qué quedarme aquí… y ahora… justo ahora que…

-¿Te refieres a que tu padre está mejor y buscó ayuda?

-A eso y a ti… la realidad es que no sé si quiero irme durante todo ese tiempo y dejar de verte… yo sé que lo que tenemos empezó hace poco… pero…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

-Kate… escucha… todos estos días que pasamos juntos fueron increíbles… yo no puedo negarte que me ilusiona pensar que lo nuestro tiene posibilidades de seguir… pero la primera regla cuando uno quiere a una persona es no cortarle las alas…

-¿Tú… tú me quieres?

-¿Cómo podría no hacerlo? Me gustaste desde el momento en que nos conocimos… y después empecé a conocerte y compartimos cosas… el viaje a las Vegas… la relación con mi hija…

-Rick…

-¿Cuándo viajarías?

-No lo sé… dentro de una o dos semanas…- dijo ella todavía confundida.

-Kate… yo no puedo decirte que esta decisión me hace feliz…

-Todavía no está tomada…

-La tomarás… es lo mejor… y aunque no me hace feliz… la entiendo y me gustaría que tú fueras feliz…

-Pero…

-Hagamos que el tiempo que nos queda hasta irte cuente… hagámoslo especial…

-Siempre fue especial para mí…

-Y no te olvides de lo que me prometiste…- dijo y levantó su mano, haciendo girar el anillo que él le había regalado…

-No lo haré…- dijo ella sonriente y se colocó encima de él.

Rick enfocó sus ojos en ella cuando la vio arquearse y mirarlo sensualmente antes de descender sobre él y jadear al unísono con él al sentirlo parte suya…

-Ops… lo siento…- dijo ella e intentó salir- olvidé que necesitas protección…

-Podemos jugar un rato…- dijo él mientras sujetaba su cadera para que ella no se moviera.

¿Seguro? Porque… wow… es increíble sentirte así…- dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos, dejándose llevar por la sensación.

-Sí…- dijo y cerró los ojos un momento cuando ella comenzó a moverse.

Rick extendió sus manos y acarició su pecho, intensamente. Ella incrementó el ritmo, avasallada por la sensación.

Durante un buen rato, ella continuó y él se limitó a sentirla. Pero llegó el momento en que la detuvo en seco y buscó en la mesa de luz, sabiendo que ella tendría alguno guardado.

Kate sonrió y le ayudó a colocarlo. Él se incorporó y la tomó en sus brazos, ella acomodó sus piernas alrededor de él y volvió a descender, deseosa de seguir adelante…

Las cosas se pusieron intensas y Kate terminó rogándole que no se detuviera hasta que escucharon la puerta…

-Katie… ya llegué…

-Demonios…- jadeó Rick que de repente se sintió en peligro.

-Shhh…- dijo ella sin dejar de moverse- él no abrirá la puerta… sabe que yo… no quiero que me moleste cuando la cierro…

-Pero Kate…- dijo él en voz bajísima.

-Por favor, Rick…- dijo ella en su oído- no me dejes así… - y al ver que no se movía, mordió su cuello y le dejó una marca.

Rick siguió moviéndose, su corazón latiendo alocado por el miedo… y al poco rato sintió como ella se aferraba a él, intentando no hacer ruido al llegar al máximo placer…

Él pensó que ella se detendría, ahora que ya estaba satisfecha, pero ella continuó hasta sentir que era él quien llegaba al clímax…

Se abrazaron un momento bajo las sábanas y ella sonrió sin fuerzas.

-Estás loca…- le dijo sonriendo.

-Eso es lo que más te gusta de mí…- dijo ella y lo besó.

-Creo que debería irme…- dijo él e intentó levantarse.

-Y yo creo que deberías quedarte un rato… hasta que mi padre se vaya a dormir…

-No, no… ¿y si pasa algo y me quedo dormido?

-Puedo mantenerte despierto… _mon chéri_

-¿Francés?

_-Comprenez-vous __ce que j'ai dit__?_

_-Oui, Je t'aime…_

-¿Hablas francés ?

-No… solo sé decir eso y entiendo un poco…

-¿Qué tal?... _ty ochen krasivy… __ty mne nravishsya_

-Allí me perdiste… ¿ruso?

-Buen oído, dije que eres lindo, que me gustas…

-Tú también me gustas… de hecho me vuelves loco…- dijo él y sonrió, acariciándola.

Se quedaron un rato acariciándose en silencio y cuando Kate estuvo segura de que su padre se habría dormido, lo hizo vestir y entre besos lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

-¿Nos vemos mañana?- le preguntó ella.

-Por supuesto…

-Gracias por entenderme…

-Siempre…- le dijo él y luego de perderse en sus ojos y besar sus labios, se fue.

Kate se apoyó en la puerta y suspiró. Sonaba bien todo lo que él le había dicho para darle ánimos de que no perdiera su oportunidad, pero todo lo que ella sentía por él no haría las cosas fáciles…

* * *

**Bueno, ya se lo dijo, espero que estén de acuerdo con la reacción de él, realmente no tenía sentido que él reaccionara mal... mil disculpas si cometí errores con el francés o la fonética del ruso, me animé para darle algo de color a esa charla... gracias por el apoyo!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Kate suspiró y se tapó la cara con las manos.

-Maddie, Maddie… te juro que no sé qué hacer…- confesó Kate y Maddie la miró analítica.

-No sé qué decirte… por primera vez en mi vida te veo bien con un tipo… sé que quizás no sea el hombre de tu vida pero… sonríes, Becks… y no lo hacías desde que tu madre murió…

-Lo sé… te juro que me siento tan mal… y él es tan comprensivo… y me hace sentir cosas tan increíbles… cada vez que estamos juntos siento que para él no existe otra cosa… que está pendiente de mí… pero por otro lado, el viaje a Kiev es un proyecto… el único que he tenido en serio para mi vida… y me da pena dejarlo pasar…

-Te entiendo… aunque… no sé… quizás puedan reencontrarse cuando vuelvas…

-¿Tú crees que un hombre así durará solo 6 meses?

-Mientras vuelva contigo cuando regreses… y eso te dará la posibilidad a ti de conocer gente… y de darte cuenta si esto va en serio o es solo un muy buen momento…

-Maddie… me regaló un anillo, cuando estábamos en Las Vegas… me dio este anillo y me hizo prometerle que me casaría con él dentro de 10 o 15 años…

-Aún si le prometieras eso… y si no viajaras para cumplirlo… no puedes saber si las cosas no se complicarán, o ustedes dejarán de quererse…

-Es cierto…- dijo Kate y se tapó la cara otra vez- y encima Alexis… es tan bonita… y la ví poco, pero nos llevamos de maravilla… es increíble…

-Y tú eres demasiado joven para ocuparte de una niña de su edad… Kate… tómate un respiro… y si esto tiene que ser… será…

* * *

Rick recibió a su hija con una sonrisa y Meredith entró, decidida a preguntarle como iban sus cosas… no es que estuviese celosa de la nueva relación de Rick, pero Alexis le había contado de su almuerzo con "la nueva novia de papá" y no podía hacerse la desentendida…

-Entonces…- dijo y se sentó en el sillón observándolo- ¿todo bien con… Kate?- le preguntó finalmente y sonrió, observando la marca que él tenía en el cuello.

-Sí… todo bien… ¿Alexis te contó que la vimos?

-Sí… está contenta… dice que es la única novia que le gusta…

-Me alegra… Kate es…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza, no tenía sentido hablar de su novia con su ex esposa.

-Joven… demasiado para mi gusto…- dijo alzando ambas cejas- ¿al menos es mayor de edad?

-Tiene más de 18…

-Pero menos de 21…- dijo Meredith sonriente- eres terrible, Rick…

-¿Qué podía hacer? Me gustó antes de preguntarle cuantos años tenía…

-Mientras no te ilusiones en vano…

-¿Ahora me das consejos amorosos?

-Eres el padre de mi hija y en algún momento fuimos muy unidos… ¿está mal que me preocupe?

-¿La conoces? No… ¿qué te preocupa?

-Nada… por lo que me contó Alexis… es muy joven, no tiene mamá… sabe trucos de magia y tiene una motocicleta…

-Bueno… eso es suficiente para conocerla… y puedo asegurarte que es una buena persona…

-¿Buena persona? ¿Y en la cama cómo es? Debe ser genial… porque…

-Meredith… dejémoslo ahí… y sí, tranquila… en la cama es genial…

-¿Mejor que yo?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-Quiero saber…

-No te contestaré…

-Entonces no es mejor que yo…

-¿Estás marcando territorio? Sí, es mucho mejor que tú… pero no hacía falta hablar de eso…

-Hablando de marcar territorio… ¿has visto la marca que te dejó en el cuello?

-Meredith… de verdad aprecio que te preocupes… pero está todo bien… ahora si me dejas, me encantaría escribir un rato mientras Alexis toma un baño…

* * *

Kate llegó a su casa y encontró a su padre esperándola.

-Hey…- le dijo y besó su mejilla antes de sentarse frente a él.

Jim la miró un poco asombrado, rara vez ella había tenido demostraciones con él ese último tiempo.

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí… estuve con Maddie…

-Pensé que andabas con el escritor…

-No… no estoy todo el tiempo con él, papá…

-Pero anoche sí…

-Papá…

-Escucha, Katie… yo no soy tonto… eres grande, estás con él, es normal que él venga aquí y hasta me deja más tranquilo que el hecho de que andes con cualquiera por la calle… pero te pido que no se haga costumbre… porque me gustaría que respetes que soy tu padre y me incomoda…

-Tienes razón y te agradezco la charla… Rick es importante para mí… es la primera vez que alguien me gusta tanto… y…

-Y por eso estás dudando sobre el viaje…

-No es solo eso…

-¿Entonces?

-No quiero dejarte… en este momento te veo bien… estás sobrio… pero siento que podrías tener una recaída, algo que es normal y no quiero pensar en estar lejos…

-Escucha… cuando perdí a tu madre… me di cuenta de que no quiero que tú pierdas el tiempo y las oportunidades… quiero que cumplas tu sueño, Katie…

-Papá…

-Yo no puedo obligarte a que te vayas… pero sí puedo decirte que haré todo lo posible por mantenerme limpio y que no tengas que preocuparte ni dejar de lado tu proyecto…

-Gracias…- dijo y tomó su mano.

-Y con respecto a Rick… yo creo que si de verdad pasa algo importante entre ustedes, él debería entender…

-Él lo entiende y me apoya… la que no quiere irse por momentos soy yo…

* * *

Rick se levantó de la silla en donde estaba sentado al lado de Alexis, que hacía dibujos concentrada cuando escuchó la puerta.

Abrió la puerta y la encontró del otro lado, algo pálida pero sonriente. Le sonrió con ternura y besó sus labios brevemente…

Alexis levantó la vista y sonrió cuando vio entrar a Kate.

-Hey, bonita…- le dijo Kate y extendió su mano para que la niña se la chocara.

-Kate…- dijo y sonrió- me dijo papi que vendrías…

-¿Papi te dijo que venía a jugar contigo?

-No… me dijo que venías de visita…

-Pues… se habrá olvidado…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

Rick colocó su mano sobre la espalda baja de Kate y la frotó suavemente. Kate sonrió.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó a Alexis.

-Un dibujo… para ti…

-¿En serio?

-¿Lo pegarás en tu habitación?

-Por supuesto…- dijo Kate y lo miró- eres una artista…

-Nah…- dijo con cara de disgusto Alexis- papi dibuja mejor…- y le extendió el dibujo.

-¿Qué dice aquí?- preguntó Kate al ver que había unos garabatos parecidos a palabras, sabiendo que Alexis solo sabía escribir su nombre por copia.

-Dice… te quiero mucho, Kate…- dijo Alexis y sonrió emocionada.

-Yo también te quiero, hermosa…- le dijo Kate y Rick sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

* * *

**Bueno, todavía hay cierta incertidumbre, sobre todo para Kate... y el hecho de encariñarse con Alexis, tampoco ayuda... veremos como sigue! Gracias por el apoyo!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Kate salió de la sede en New York de Stanford y suspiró. Estaba satisfecha, había hecho lo que debía. Les había explicado que tomaría la oportunidad que le daban pero que aún no estaba totalmente segura y se reservaba la decisión de echarse atrás aún a último momento…

Para su sorpresa, las autoridades, a quienes los miembros de la sede habían consultado como correspondía, habían estado de acuerdo, quizás descartando que ella accedería finalmente… aunque quisiera dejar abierta la posibilidad de negarse…

Caminó con todos los formularios que tenía que completar apretados en una carpeta contra su pecho y sintió que algunas lágrimas se le escapaban cuando recordó a Rick y a Alexis…

Lo importante no era solo que ella se hubiese encariñado ya con la niña, sino que la niña se había encariñado con ella…

Llegó a su casa y se encerró en su habitación. Esos últimos dos días habían sido difíciles. Parecía que su padre quería publicar en los periódicos su supuesto viaje y todo el mundo llamaba, la felicitaba, le hablaba de su madre y quería saber lo que ella pensaba y como se sentía… y ella estaba harta de eso…

Kate subió a su motocicleta y se puso su casco. Arrancó y salió a toda velocidad por las pequeñas calles de ese barrio, como si el vértigo y el peligro borraran toda esa incertidumbre que tenía…

Terminó en la puerta del hotel y sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza.

Dejó el casco y caminó hacia la puerta. Saludó a Mark, que estaba en la recepción, como siempre y él le sonrió con respeto.

Golpeó suavemente la puerta y cuando se abrió, se encontró cara a cara con una excéntrica pelirroja que la miró con curiosidad y sonrió.

-Tú debes ser… Katherine… ¿verdad?- dijo la mujer con alegría.

-Kate… sí…- dijo Kate con educación pero también algo de fastidio.

-Soy Martha… la mamá de Richard…

-Encantada…- dijo Kate y trató de sonreír, quería morirse por no avisarle a Rick que vendría.

-Si buscas a Richard, puedes pasar… está terminando de desayunar con Alexis… me la llevaré a mi casa hoy…

-No se preocupe…

-Querida… si no me tuteas me harás ver mayor de lo que soy…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

Kate pasó y Rick le guiñó el ojo al verla, sus ojos iluminados por la sorpresa.

-¡Kate!- dijo Alexis- ¿viniste a visitarme?

-Sí, bueno… vine de visita…

-¿Puedo quedarme con ustedes?

-¿Y mis planes de ir al cine a ver la última película de las princesas?- preguntó Martha dramatizando.

-Está bien…- dijo Alexis apesadumbrada y le sonrió a Kate.

-Podemos jugar otro día…- dijo Kate para que no estuviese triste.

-Apúrate con el desayuno, niña… no conseguiremos las entradas…- dijo Martha apurándola y observando el intercambio de miradas entre su hijo y Kate.

-Lamento no haber avisado que vendría… ni siquiera sabía si estabas…- dijo Kate algo incómoda.

-No tienes que avisar… lo peor que puede pasar es que no me encuentres… pero si tengo que trabajar, estoy aquí…- dijo y sonrió.

* * *

Cuando Alexis y Martha se fueron un rato más tarde, Rick tiró del brazo de Kate para que se reuniera con él y la abrazó mientras la besaba profundamente…

Kate sonrió cuando se separaron y él vio una lágrima deslizándose por su mejilla…

-Hey…- secó su lágrima con el pulgar- ¿estás bien?

-Sí…- dijo ella y sonrió con tristeza.

-¿Fuiste a Stanford?

-Sí, expliqué que me agradaba la idea de irme pero que a pesar de todo…

-Kate…

-Que a pesar de todo, me reservaba el derecho de echarme atrás hasta el último minuto…

-Bueno… fuiste muy política, ni sí, ni no…

-Era la idea… todavía no estoy muy convencida…

-¿Por qué será?- dijo y la arrastró hasta la cama…

Todas sus preocupaciones desaparecieron ni bien Rick comenzó a acariciarla. Y ella sintió que perdía la noción de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Los sonidos parecían haber desaparecido, para ella solo existían los ojos de Rick, cuando él la miraba y su boca, danzando atrevidamente por su piel, llegando a lugares que ni ella sabía que existían…

Rick entrelazó los dedos de ambas manos con ella, y la hizo levantar su cadera para acomodarla en la posición correcta y así, luego de ponerse protección, la escuchó jadear de placer al sentirlo en ella…

La besó húmedamente mientras se movía, profundo y lento y a los pocos instantes, ella lo atrajo hacia su cara para besarlo mientras el clímax la golpeaba…

Rick sonrió cuando ella, aún agitada, le sacó la lengua y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Dios, Rick… eres increíble…- le dijo ella y cerró los ojos cuando él reanudó sus movimientos para conseguir su propio placer…

La incorporó, cambiando radicalmente el ángulo y Kate se encontró gimiendo al llegar a su segundo clímax cuando lo sintió llegar al de él…

Se acostaron abrazados y él besó sus hombros con cariño mientras ella se recuperaba…

-¿Te gustaría venir conmigo a Kiev?- le dijo mientras ambos jugaban entrelazando sus dedos, sin mirarse…

-Sería increíble… pero dudo que pueda…

-Alexis…

-Es demasiado pequeña…- dijo Rick con algo de pena.

-Lo entiendo… y lo suponía…

-Pero podría ir a visitarte…

-Eso sería lindo…- dijo ella y besó sus labios con tristeza- pero cruzarte el mundo en avión para vernos unos días…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

-Son 12 horas de vuelo…- protestó él.

-¿Has estado averiguando?

-Por supuesto… Ty mne nravishsya!

-Wow… también estuviste aprendiendo palabras…- dijo ella sonriendo sorprendida.

-¿Entendiste lo que dije? ¿lo dije bien?

-Sí… y tú también me gustas… mucho… demasiado…- dijo Kate y alzó las cejas- dime… ¿qué planes tienes para hoy?

-Mmm… déjame ver… nada más importante que pasarme el día contigo, aquí, en el jacuzzi, si quieres podemos salir… lo que quieras… ¿qué me dices?

-Todo eso… y además quiero quedarme contigo a pasar la noche…

-¿Crees que tu padre esté de acuerdo?

-En otro momento no me hubiese importado… ahora sé que él confía en ti y me ve bien… y aunque el otro día supo que estabas en casa, me alegra que entienda que tú eres importante…- dijo Kate y Rick la miró a los ojos, Kate estaba cambiando sensiblemente y lo más curioso de todo era que esta Kate, le gustaba mucho más…

* * *

**Qué dificil será esto! Nunca pensé que llegaría hasta aquí con este fic, pero las ideas continúan y lo seguiré mientras eso pase! Gracias por el apoyo!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Kate abrió un ojo y sonrió al verse abrazada a Rick. Habían pasado un día increíble juntos… y no solo se había tratado de sexo… sino que habían compartido tiempo y otras actividades…

Habían leído juntos, partes de los libros que él había escrito y ella había elegido algunas poesías y las había recitado, avergonzada pero sonriente…

Luego habían salido a caminar y ella lo había llevado a dar una vuelta en su motocicleta y lo había dejado conducir…

Pero lo que Kate supo que extrañaría más de él, además de estar físicamente a su lado, era eso, despertarse en sus brazos, mirarlo dormir, ver el momento en que se despertaba y la miraba con esos ojos color cielo…

Porque a pesar de sus dudas, Kate sabía que tenía que irse… y no porque se lo dijeran todos, sino porque si elegía quedarse y las cosas con Rick no llegaban a funcionar, se arrepentiría toda su vida… después de todo tenía solo 19 años… 6 meses era mucho tiempo, pero no una eternidad… y ella lo extrañaría física y emocionalmente, pero volvería y seguramente podrían seguir adelante…

Rick se movió y ella sonrió pensativa. Él se incorporó un poco y besó sus labios.

-Buenos días…- le dijo con una sonrisa y Kate cerró los ojos cuando sintió sus labios en su cuello, húmedamente.

-_Dobroye utro_…

-¿Así se dice, buenos días?- le preguntó él con curiosidad.

-Buenos días… sí…- dijo ella.

-Tengo que admitir que es muy estimulante escucharte hablar en ruso…

-_Merci_…- dijo ella y él alzó las cejas.

-¿Te propones matarme?- le dijo sonriente.

-Estoy jugando contigo… no sé qué me pasa… nunca me había pasado con ningún otro tipo… me encantas… no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y lo mejor de todo es que no me avergüenza decirlo…

-Bien… porque a mí me pasa lo mismo…- dijo él y se colocó sobre ella.

Kate apretó los ojos un poco cuando lo sintió íntimamente, un momento después… esos días habían sido de mucha actividad y se sentía extremadamente sensible…

* * *

Un buen rato después de ducharon juntos y ella se despidió, tenía que hacer algunos trámites…

Rick se quedó pensativo. Cada minuto que pasaba, tenía menos ganas de pensar en que Kate se iría. Hacía siglos que no se sentía tan comprometido en una relación, él reconocía que era enamoradizo y que había estado con muchas mujeres antes de casarse… pero luego de su fracaso matrimonial, cuando creyó que ya era suficiente de compromisos, había conocido a Kate y ya se estaba atreviendo a fantasear con la locura de compartir un futuro con ella… aunque fuera tan joven…

Porque se llevaba ridículamente bien con Alexis, porque era increíble la relación que ellos tenían y porque a su madre, a juzgar por el gesto de aprobación al verla, le había encantado…

Entonces, ¿por qué no ilusionarse?

Rick acomodó un poco las cosas mientras pensaba en una idea que se le había ocurrido para su libro y al rato escuchó que golpeaban la puerta de su habitación…

Pensó que quizás era Kate que se había arrepentido y venía a quedarse un rato más… sin embargo se encontró con Jim Beckett…

-Señor Beckett…- le dijo con algo de nerviosismo y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento?

-Sí… por supuesto…- dijo él y le ofreció una silla para sentarse.

-Bueno, como sabrás… estoy al tanto de la relación que mantienes con Katie… y no puedo decirte que esté disconforme… Katie ha sufrido mucho desde que su madre…- dijo y Rick lo vio quebrarse un poco- su madre se fue…

-Lo sé, señor… estoy al tanto…- dijo Rick con seriedad.

-Y créeme que no me gustaría presionarte en esto… pero ¿qué sientes por ella? Quiero decir… claramente existe algo más allá del gusto… entre ustedes…

-Sí, por supuesto… bueno… no nos conocemos desde hace mucho, pero he aprendido a quererla, si eso lo deja tranquilo…

-¿Estás enamorado?

-Eso… ¿eso estaría mal para usted?

-¿Estás enamorado de ella, Castle?- insistió Jim.

-Pues sí… aunque parezca una tontería… sí…

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué, qué?

-¿Por qué estás enamorado?

-Porque… porque me paso todo el día pensando en ella, porque la necesito cerca, porque me importa que sonría y que sea feliz… porque la veo con mi hija y veo a mi hija feliz cuando está con ella…

-Entiendo… por eso quería hablar contigo… por eso quería hacerte un pedido…

-Dígame…

-Quiero que la dejes ir…

-Señor Beckett…- dijo Rick.

-Sé que le aconsejaste que fuera… pero no me refiero a eso… ella duda y sus dudas son emocionales, porque siente algo parecido a lo tuyo… y créeme, yo sé que el amor es importante… pero tiene 19 años, Rick… solo 19 años… y a pesar de que te agradezco que la hayas ayudado a salir un poco de esa rebeldía… me gustaría que ella cumpliera su sueño… puedes acusarme de egoísta, o de insensible… pero si la quieres de verdad… deja que cumpla su sueño…

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted… pero no entiendo que quiere que haga…

-No le pongas piedras, Rick… no la confundas… Katie necesita aire… ¿y qué mejor que cumpliendo su sueño de estudiar en el exterior?

-No se preocupe… yo me encargaré de que Kate cumpla su sueño…- dijo y Jim se levantó de la silla y fue hacia la puerta.

-Tú sabes que yo estoy luchando contra un… problema…

-Sí, señor… estoy al tanto…

-Yo también estoy haciendo un sacrificio y un esfuerzo para que ella pueda irse en paz…

-Lo sé…- dijo y le extendió su mano antes de irse.

Jim apretó su mano cortésmente y se fue.

* * *

Kate caminó con la cabeza baja durante un buen trecho hasta que llegó a la casa de su amiga Maddie… estaba intranquila, y a pesar de todo lo bueno que había sucedido esos días, al salir de su encuentro con Rick había caído en cuenta… tenía un atraso… eran pocos días, pero hacía siglos que no le ocurría…

-Amiga…- dijo Maddie algo nerviosa y la abrazó, algo inusual en ellas...

-No sé qué hacer…- dijo Kate sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Hablaste con él?

-No… me di cuenta cuando salía del hotel…

-Pero… ¿cómo es eso?

-No lo sé… no sé qué decirte… estuve con muchas cosas…

-Pero… ¿se cuidaron?

-Sí… por supuesto…- dijo Kate y recordó esa vez en su habitación…

-Entonces… quizás sean los nervios… o quizás no…

-¿Tú crees que debería hablar con él?

-Por supuesto…- dijo Maddie y la tomó de las manos- ¿por qué no te haces un test?

-Porque el atraso es muy pequeño… no creo que salga nada…

-Bueno… de todas formas… tienes que contarle, Kate…

Kate inspiró hondo y se permitió soñar. ¿Qué pasaría si realmente ella estuviese embarazada? Sus sentimientos por Rick eran profundos, eso no podía negarlo, pero tampoco podía negar que ella recién tenía 19 años y no estaba lista para ser madre… y tendría que dejar su sueño de lado, por supuesto…

* * *

**Bueno, esto se está complicando... espero que aún les guste! Gracias por seguirla!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Al día siguiente, Rick se acercó caminando al lugar en donde habían acordado encontrarse con Kate. Ella había estado bastante distante cuando él la había llamado el día anterior. Y Rick tenía miedo de que su padre le hubiese dicho algo para desalentarla de verlo… eso no tenía por qué resultar así… Rick no quería que las cosas entre ellos se terminaran, aunque en cierta forma e intentando fervientemente ser objetivo, estuviera de acuerdo con algunas de las cosas que el hombre le había dicho…

La divisó a lo lejos con la cabeza baja, mirando hacia el suelo, jugando con unas piedritas, moviéndolas con su pie… ausente…

No supo si era la ropa, o tal vez el cabello más lacio, pero la vio casi como a una niña. Y eso le produjo una extraña sensación de intranquilidad… supo que no podía pedirle a ella que estuviese a su lado, para criar a Alexis, con 19 años… por más profundo que fuera el sentimiento entre ambos…

Kate lo vio venir y levantó la cabeza sonriendo. Alzó la mano y lo saludó a lo lejos.

-Hey…- dijo él cuando llegó a su lado y besó sus labios.

-Hey…- repitió ella y trató de sonreír.

-¿Pasó algo?

-Bueno… no lo sé…- dijo ella y evitó su mirada.

-Kate…- dijo y levantó su barbilla para que ella lo mirara.

-Ayer cuando salí del hotel me di cuenta de algo y…

-Si te refieres a tu padre, yo…- empezó a decir Rick.

-¿Mi padre? No… ¿qué pasó con mi padre?

Rick sintió que había cometido un error, pero ya era bastante tarde para arrepentirse.

-Nada… en otro momento te cuento… ¿qué pasó cuando saliste del hotel ayer?

-Me puse a contar los días, Rick…

-¿Contar los días? ¿Para viajar? ¿Ya sabes la fecha?

-No… no… es otra cosa…

-No entiendo…

-Yo… conté los días porque… en general no me hace falta hacerlo… pero… tengo un pequeño atraso…- dijo y sintió que sus manos temblaban.

-Kate…

-Lo siento…

-¿Lo sientes? No tienes que sentirlo, Kate… si esto es así, fue por responsabilidad de ambos… sobre todo mía, porque no te cuidé lo suficiente…- dijo un poco pálido.

-El atraso es muy pequeño aún, no creo que sea confiable hacerme un test… pero estoy bastante asustada…

-Te entiendo, pero no tienes que estarlo… yo te acompañaré…

-Lo sé y te lo agradezco… pero… no quisiera estar embarazada en este momento…

-Kate…

-No, Rick… y no hablo solo del viaje… quizá sea más fácil para ti porque ya tienes a Alexis… pero yo tengo 19 años… y siento que necesito hacer muchas cosas antes de tener una familia, si eso en algún momento se da…

-Kate… lamentablemente, si está hecho, no hay mucho que se pueda hacer… y antes de que empieces a hablar de lo que querrías hacer, sería mejor que constatemos que el embarazo existe… ¿no crees?

-Pero… ¿qué podemos hacer?

-Quedarnos cruzados de brazos esperando no me parece la mejor opción… vayamos al médico…

-Yo… hace siglos que no voy a controlarme…

-Yo tengo un amigo médico… Howy Marshall… podemos ir a verlo…

-¿Te parece?

-¿Seguirás esperando mientras te torturas?- le preguntó él y ella se mordió el labio.

Rick la tomó de los hombros para infundirle confianza y caminaron para tomar un taxi. Él marcó unos números en su móvil y habló con el doctor Marshall…

-Nos espera en su consultorio…- dijo Rick y le guiñó el ojo.

* * *

Cuando llegaron, la secretaria los hizo pasar enseguida y los recibió un hombre de unos treinta años, simpático y agradable…

-Richard Castle, no puedo creer que hayas venido a verme… aunque no sea una visita de amigos…

-Lo siento Howy… ella es Kate… mi novia…- dijo y vio a Kate sonrojarse.

-Encantado…

Kate le hizo una especie de reverencia y sonrió con algo de incomodidad.

-Cuéntame…- le dijo Howy a Kate.

-Bueno… tengo un atraso… es pequeño, pero estoy un poco intranquila…

-Entiendo… primero y principal… ¿eres regular?

-En general sí…- dijo Kate con algo de timidez.

-¿Se cuidaron?

-Sí, creo que si…- siguió Kate.

-¿Crees?

-Me refiero a que hubo una vez en que no nos cuidamos, pero Rick ya había… bueno… y luego se puso protección cuando…

-Entiendo… eso significa que existen posibilidades… pero tampoco garantiza que estás embarazada... ¿te sientes bien?

-Sí… por supuesto…

-Eso sería un indicio, digo, si tuvieras náuseas… ¿te animas a esperar unos días?

-En realidad estamos bastante nerviosos, Howy…- intervino Rick.

-Bueno… entonces haremos un análisis… aquí tienen la dirección del laboratorio… tendrán los resultados más tarde… y si necesitan algo, aquí estoy… ¿entendido?

-Gracias…- dijo Kate y sonrió un poco más.

-Gracias amigo… nos debemos una cena tu y yo…- dijo Rick.

-Cuando quieras…- dijo Howy y extendió su mano.

Rick acompañó a Kate a hacer el análisis y luego se fueron a almorzar. En ningún momento la vio mal o deprimida, pero la situación era tensa. Y aunque ella devolvía todas sus caricias y muestras de afecto, Rick supo que la procesión iba por dentro…

* * *

Más tarde, Rick la llevó al hotel y se recostaron, abrazados. Él quería decirle algo para tranquilizarla, pero la verdad era que no se le ocurría nada que pudiera hacerlo… sobre todo porque de alguna manera la entendía.

-Escucha…- intentó de todas formas.

-No… tú escúchame…- le dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos - no quiero oírte intentando convencerme de que esto es algo bueno… porque no lo es… yo no soy de las personas que andan por la vida pregonando a favor de interrumpir los embarazos pero…

-Hey…- dijo él con tacto pero firme- ¿podemos hablar de esto con los resultados en la mano?

-Tengo miedo, Rick… sería un desastre… tú lo sabes… yo no niego que siento cosas muy profundas por ti… pero un hijo es demasiado… es mucho más de lo que puedo manejar en este momento…

-Por favor, Kate… no me digas eso…

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Acabo de perder a mi madre, mi padre a duras penas se está recuperando… hasta hace un mes atrás me acostaba con tipos para pagar apuestas y a veces las perdía a propósito… ¿crees que yo sería capaz de criar a un hijo? Necesito tiempo para madurar… ¡demonios!

-Kate…

-Necesito vivir la vida… necesito no entrometerme demasiado con la parte emocional… no quiero seguir sufriendo… necesito tomarme la vida con ligereza… te puedo asegurar que se sufre menos…- le dijo y él la miró con desilusión.

-Entonces, ojalá que no estés embarazada… porque te juro que sufriría mucho si decidieras que no tendrás a…- dijo y se interrumpió, al final estaba haciendo lo que le había pedido a ella no hacer… hablar antes de tener los resultados.

-Escucha, yo te quiero… mucho… de verdad… pero necesito que me entiendas…

-Yo te entiendo… y también te quiero mucho… aunque no comparta lo que dices… créeme…- le dijo él y la abrazó.

Se quedaron un buen rato abrazados, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos y luego fueron a buscar los resultados.

* * *

Se tomaron de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos mientras esperaban. El nerviosismo era mucho, sabían que habría posibilidades de que su vida cambiara para siempre…

La enfermera se acercó y les entregó el sobre. Rick lo abrió con manos temblorosas y Kate se asomó para leer…

Rick cerró los ojos, la sensación era rara… estaba aliviado por un lado, pero desilusionado por otro…

Kate se tomó el pecho con una mano mientras algunas lágrimas se le escurrían y rodaban por sus mejillas…

Negativo…

-¿Cuál es el margen de error?- preguntó Rick.

-Siempre hay uno mínimo…- dijo la enfermera - pero si es negativo, dudo que pueda haber cambios…

Rick miró a Kate de costado y sintió pena. A pesar de todo se había ilusionado…

* * *

**Sentimientos encontrados por todos lados... al final fue negativo... pero qué susto! Espero que les siga gustando! Gracias por leer!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Kate jugueteó con una pulsera que le había comprado a Alexis mientras la esperaba a la salida de la escuela. Se sentía una tonta, había intentado hablar con Rick desde hacía dos días pero no lo había localizado. La última vez que se habían visto fue en el momento de buscar los resultados y luego, aunque no habían discutido, él la había acompañado hasta su casa y se había ido…

Ella sabía que probablemente él estuviese un poco molesto por la actitud de ella, pero a pesar de que lo entendía, Kate seguía creyendo que tenía sus razones para actuar así, para tener miedo y para no querer exponerse a cosas que no sabía cómo manejar aún…

El problema era que no podía estar lejos de él y encima estaba todo lo relacionado con el viaje. Todo el mundo a su alrededor no hacía más que hablar de eso, incluyendo a su padre…

Cuando la puerta de la escuela se abrió y la maestra de Alexis salió con el grupo de ella, Kate miró hacia el costado, intentando ver si tenía posibilidad de encontrarse con Rick, pero en cambio, se encontró con Martha, que se acercó a ella en el momento en que le hacia señas a la maestra para que dejara salir a su nieta…

-¿Cómo estás querida?- le preguntó Martha.

-Muy bien, Martha…- dijo Kate algo sorprendida.

-¿Viniste a ver a la niña?- preguntó la mujer que también parecía sorprendida.

-Sí… el otro día le prometí una pulsera y venía a traérsela… y como hace un par de días que no veo a Rick me imaginé que vendría…

-Pero… ¿tú no sabes que está de viaje?

-¿De viaje?

-Sí… él a veces hace esos viajes relámpago… lo citan en otras ciudades para la firma de libros…

-Entiendo…

-Pensé que habías viajado con él… como cuando fue a Las Vegas…

-No… bueno, supongo que esta vez no…

-¿Estás bien?- dijo y en ese momento, Alexis se acercó y las abrazó a ambas.

-Kate…- dijo la niña y sonrió.

-Hey… Lex…

-¿Y mi papá? ¿Ya volvió?

-Aún no…- dijo Martha y miró con incomodidad a Kate- mañana…

-Ah…- dijo y Kate le entregó la pulsera- gracias…

-Te había prometido que la traería…

-Katherine… ¿te gustaría venir con nosotras a casa?

-¿Sí?- dijo Alexis persuasiva y Kate sonrió.

-Sí, por supuesto…

* * *

Martha tenía un departamento bastante bien decorado pero con varios objetos estrafalarios como ella. Kate sonrió imaginándose que la única que podía vivir allí era ella.

Sirvió dos tés y Alexis se sentó a mirar televisión en el living.

-Cuéntame…

-¿Disculpe?

-¿Discutieron?

-No… no lo sé… no importa…

-Escucha, querida… yo sé que quizás no confies en mí porque soy la mamá de Rick… pero él me contó que perdiste a tu madre hace poco y quizás necesites algo de consejo…

-Gracias…- dijo con emoción, Kate.

-Te escucho…

-Bueno… me da mucha vergüenza… son muchas cosas… yo… estuve perdida todo este tiempo desde que… desde que mi madre se fue… y por primera vez me siento bien con alguien… con Rick…

-Eso es bueno…

-Pero ahora me salió una posibilidad que yo estaba esperando hacía mucho tiempo… me iré por 6 meses a Kiev, para estudiar…

-Esas son buenas noticias… supongo que mi hijo apoya eso…

-Sí… soy yo la que tiene dudas… realmente me siento bien con él y no me gustaría irme y que las cosas se complicaran…

-Entiendo…

-Y encima… tuve un atraso… y…

-Querida…

-No estoy embarazada, fuimos con Rick al médico y me hice los estudios… pero… me asusté mucho, Martha… Rick no lo entiende, pero yo no estoy preparada para ser madre…

-Escucha…- dijo y tomó sus manos- si hay alguien que vivió algo así, fui yo… me enamoré de un hombre… hace muchos años… tuvimos una relación intensa, que no duró casi nada… y de un día para el otro él desapareció… y me dejó un regalo… mi hijo… y fue duro, Katherine… pero no me arrepiento de haberlo tenido…- Kate intentó decir algo, pero no la dejó- yo te entiendo… tú además tienes otras cosas en mente… la pérdida de tu madre, tu viaje… lo único que te digo es que quizás Rick sea de los que no comprenden estos temas por su historia de vida… y créeme… él tiene sentimientos por ti que hacía siglos no veía…

Kate asintió y se puso de pie. Le agradeció a Martha su charla y volvió a su casa. Se sentó en su escritorio y tomó una hoja…

"_Querido Rick: _

_Hacía siglos que no me sentaba a escribir una carta. Pero creo que vale la pena intentarlo. Hoy estuve con Alexis y tu madre. Me enteré que estabas de viaje y eché de menos estar contigo, pero supongo que necesitabas aire…_

_Estos días me sirvieron mucho para pensar y me di cuenta de muchas cosas. En primer lugar quiero pedirte disculpas, no es tener un hijo contigo lo que no quiero, sino que sea ahora… y supongo que mi miedo más grande no es al trabajo que tendría sino a convertirme en una mala madre o tener una responsabilidad que no se si merezco… _

_En segundo lugar me di cuenta de que estás en mi corazón y estarás para siempre… así sigamos adelante con esto que tenemos o no… tú me cambiaste la vida, me diste ganas de intentar ser feliz… y eso no tiene precio. _

_Y por último, creo que me iré de viaje, seis meses es mucho tiempo pero sé que si a la vuelta seguimos en la misma página, podremos continuar con esta relación… _

_Espero que podamos vernos antes de irme… aún me quedan 10 días… _

_Nunca creí en el destino, pero supongo que él mismo me ha demostrado que estaba equivocada al haberte puesto en mi camino… _

_Estoy pensando en ti, siempre. _

_KB." _

Rick terminó de leer la carta que Martha le había dejado sobre la mesa, al día siguiente y sintió que su corazón latía apresurado. La había extrañado mucho y coincidía con ella. Él también había pensado mucho…

Pensó en llamarla, pero no podía soportar un segundo más sin verla.

Se duchó rápidamente y cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación para salir a buscarla, se encontró cara a cara con ella, que lo miró con emoción…

-Rick… yo…- dijo ella algo nerviosa y él tomó su mano y tiró de ella hasta que la tuvo en sus brazos y cerró la puerta de un golpe, arrinconándola allí, sus labios desesperados en los de ella.

Quería olvidarse de todo lo malo, de todas las dificultades…

-Tú también estarás en mi corazón para siempre…- le dijo entre besos mientras la levantaba en el aire y la llevaba a la cama…

* * *

**El viaje está cerca... ¿se irá Kate o se arrepentirá? Veremos lo que pasa. Gracias!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Las risas de Kate se escucharon por toda la habitación y Rick, además de reír con ella, también estaba admirado de cómo esta mujer podía hacer que él tuviese más ganas de vivir que nunca antes…

Habían pedido algo de comer y estaban alimentándose mutuamente en la cama, relajados…

Rick extendió su mano y acarició su cara con ternura. Ella que estaba riendo se puso un poco más seria, al ver su expresión y se perdió en sus ojos.

-No tienes idea de lo importante que es esto para mí…- dijo Rick.

-También para mí…

-Yo… he estado con algunas mujeres…

-Muchas…

-Sí… puede ser…- dijo él y desvió la mirada, pensativo- y pensé que tú eras como ellas…

-¿Cómo ellas?

-Superficial…

-Bueno… yo…

-Tú no eres superficial… Kate… tú quieres aparentar superficialidad… pero eres tan profunda, tan fuerte que te metes dentro de uno y no sales… nunca más…

-¿Es un cumplido?- preguntó ella y él sonrió.

-Bueno… así eres…- dijo y la tomó de la nunca, atrayéndola a sus labios y besándola impetuosamente.

Rick corrió todas las bandejas y la sentó sobre él. La acarició hasta que ambos volvieron a sentirse tan estimulados como para volver a hacer el amor. Por supuesto que esta vez, como las anteriores desde que había vuelto, utilizaron protección y Rick se preocupó porque ella llegara al clímax antes que él. Necesitaba eso, necesitaba cuidar de ella en ese sentido…

* * *

Un rato más tarde, cuando se abrazaban adormilados bajo las sábanas, Rick besó su cabello y le habló al oído.

-Hey… me gustaría quedarme contigo aquí todo el día… hasta mañana… pero le prometí a Alexis que la llevaría al parque de diversiones…

-No te preocupes… hemos estado juntos unas horas… ¿me invitas a ir con ustedes?

-¿Te gustaría?

-Por supuesto… hace siglos que no voy…

-Bien…

-¿Vamos?

-Aún no…- dijo él mirando la hora- tenemos un rato más para descansar…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa, Castle? ¿Estás cansado?

-¿Quieres que te demuestre que tan descansado estoy?- dijo él y descendió sus labios agresivamente sobre ella.

-No, gracias…- dijo y lanzó una carcajada, ella también estaba rendida.

-Menos mal…- dijo él y se acomodaron uno en brazos del otro para descansar un momento…

Luego se vistieron y fueron a buscar a Alexis a lo de Martha. La pelirroja no hizo ningún comentario, pero sonrió satisfecha cuando los vio juntos y le guiñó un ojo a Kate cuando él no la veía.

Estuvieron el resto de la tarde en el parque de diversiones y Rick tomó un par de fotos de Alexis y Kate juntas, divirtiéndose…

Más tarde, se fueron a comer pizza juntos y llevaron a Alexis a la casa de Meredith. Pero Kate decidió mantenerse alejada y esperó a Rick en el auto…

-¿Te llevo a casa?- le preguntó él cuando se subió.

-¿Tienes planes?- le preguntó ella alzando la ceja.

-No, estoy a tu disposición… chica motociclista…- le dijo él y repitió el gesto de ella.

-Porque… acabo de avisarle a mi padre que no volveré a casa…- dijo ella en tono bajo y sexy- pero puedo ir a algún bar a sentarme y tomar algo…

-Un jugo o una cerveza sin alcohol…- dijo él bromeando.

-Te sorprenderías de lo que un escote puede lograr…

-Kate… Beckett…- le dijo y la miró serio.

-Quiero pasar la noche contigo, tonto… no hay nada en el mundo que quiera más que estar contigo…

* * *

Volvieron al hotel y se dieron un intenso baño en el jacuzzi. Cada tanto se miraban cálidamente, sin decir nada y cuando estuvieron secos y bajo las sábanas, él la abrazó y sonrió.

-Rick… el otro día me dijiste que habías hablado con mi padre…

-Sí, es cierto…- dijo él y suspiró, internamente, deseaba que ella se hubiese olvidado.

-¿Pasó algo?

-Nada…

-Escucha… yo no soy tonta… quiero saber qué pasó… tú y mi padre no tienen nada en común, excepto yo… así que no inventes excusas…

-Está bien… se apareció por aquí, luego de que te fueras el otro día… hablamos sobre ti y sobre tu viaje…

-Entiendo…- dijo ella pensativa.

-Eso es todo… me pidió que no me pusiera en contra de eso…

-Pero… si yo le conté que tú me apoyabas…

-El vino a pedirme que más allá de lo que te dijera, que no pusiera piedras en tu camino para que te fueras convencida…

-¿Por qué tiene que meterse en mis cosas? ¿Acaso no confía en que yo tome mis decisiones correctamente?- protestó Kate.

-Él es tu padre y a pesar de todos sus problemas, te ama y está haciendo un esfuerzo por demostrarte que se puede salir del agujero en que uno queda cuando pasan cosas como las que les pasaron a ustedes…

-El me ama… yo también… pero mi vida es mía… y aunque no tengo tantos años, ya sé diferenciar entre lo que me hace bien y lo que no…

-¿Yo te hago bien?

-Muy bien…- dijo y sonrió, besando sus labios con ternura.

-Tú a mí también… y estoy muy feliz… pero quiero que me prometas que pensarás en ti… y en tu futuro…

-Mi futuro está demasiado ligado a mi pasado…

-No tiene que ser así…

-Rick… hasta que yo no pueda saber qué pasó realmente con mi madre, no me quedaré tranquila… y trataré de seguir adelante, como ocurre contigo… pero también estaré mirando hacia atrás…

-Entonces haz algo… no te quedes esperando que las respuestas vengan a ti…

-¿Qué puedo hacer?

-No lo sé… continúa con tu carrera… haz la diferencia, Kate… pero primero viaja a Kiev y permítete disfrutar de ese sueño…

-Gracias por pensar en mí… realmente me sorprende que seas tan generoso… y que pienses primero en mí…

-Esto no es generosidad… esto es amor, Kate…

-Bueno sí… yo también me siento cerca… nunca en la vida alguien me había importado tanto…

-Kate… yo te amo… quizás te parezca una tontería… o algo que fue dicho sin pensar… pero no tengo dudas… yo no solo aspiro a pasar buenos momentos contigo… yo estoy enamorado de ti y lo único que me importa es verte feliz…

-Dios… nunca me habían dicho algo así…- dijo Kate y sintió lágrimas en los ojos.

-Es la verdad… espero que no te sientas incómoda… yo solamente quería decírtelo…

-No me lo habían dicho nunca y yo tampoco lo había hecho…- dijo Kate aún con lágrimas en sus ojos- pero si estar enamorada es esta sensación que siento ahora… esta necesidad de abrazarte y no soltarte, esta emoción que me produce mirarte a los ojos… entonces tengo que decirlo, Rick… yo también te amo…

Rick la besó con ternura y continuaron así, abrazados hasta que se quedaron dormidos…

* * *

**Capítulo bastante tierno y por suerte, estos dos tuvieron la posibilidad de sincerarse! Parece que habrá viaje! Veremos como sigue! Gracias!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Los días se pasaron casi volando. Y sabiendo que el domingo por la mañana, Kate tendría que tomar el avión para irse, Rick tuvo la idea de pasar esos últimos días juntos y le propuso un viaje.

Kate sonrió, algo tocada por la propuesta.

-Eso sí… no tengo idea de si tienes que despedirte de tus amigos, tu familia, tu padre…- dijo Rick.

-Mi padre me organizó una despedida anoche… fue patética, pero me porté bien, así que me gané el derecho de hacer lo que me plazca estos últimos días…

Sin hacer demasiado caso a los reclamos de su padre, que quería tenerla cerca esos tres últimos días, Kate hizo un bolso y se subió a un avión con Rick, con destino al Caribe Mexicano.

Luego de algo más de tres horas de viaje, cuando llegaron al hotel de Playa del Carmen, lo primero que hicieron fue ponerse el traje de baño y disfrutar la playa.

El lugar era de ensueño y Rick se preocupó porque hicieran todas las actividades, incluidos una sesión de masajes y buceo.

Cuando se hizo de noche y luego de que ambos llamaran a sus casas para avisar que todo estaba bien, fueron a cenar y se acomodaron en la mesa de un restaurant que estaba iluminado solo por velas… todo era increíblemente romántico y Kate no podía dejar de mirar a Rick, sentía que estaba soñando y que de alguna manera, tendría que guardar esas imágenes en su memoria para cuando lo extrañase.

Se alimentaron mutuamente, habían descubierto que tenían gustos muy parecidos en lo que se refería a la comida y luego, caminaron juntos, abrazados, por la playa…

* * *

Cuando volvieron a la habitación, tomaron champagne y Rick puso música para que bailaran apretados a la luz de la luna… en el balcón.

Rick la tomó de la cara y la miró con ternura.

-¿Tú crees que será fácil estar separados durante tanto tiempo?

-Por supuesto que no…- dijo él- por eso me estoy preocupando para tener este tipo de recuerdos contigo… quiero recordarte así… bailando, sonriendo, disfrutando… y

-Y se pasará más rápido…

-Puede ser… pero yo no quiero que a ti se te pase rápido… quiero que lo disfrutes y que no estés sufriendo por mí… ¿está claro?

-Claro está… pero no puedo asegurarte que pueda cumplirlo…- dijo ella y besó sus labios.

-Kate…

-No discutamos, Rick…- dijo ella y lo apretó contra su cuerpo, desesperada por sentir su piel.

Rick se separó para mirarla a los ojos y comenzó a besar sus hombros, desnudos por el vestido que llevaba puesto. Kate arqueó su cuello para darle mayor acceso y Rick se dejó llevar por el aroma de su piel que lo envolvía...

El encuentro fue intenso y especial. Como si estuviera en cámara lenta. Kate sintió que cada fibra de su cuerpo respondía a las caricias de él…

Kate lo abrazó con ternura cuando se desconectaron, exhaustos, un buen rato después y algunas lágrimas se le cayeron.

Se quedaron casi hasta el amanecer despiertos, hablando en voz baja, contándose cosas, el ánimo no era malo, era un poco melancólico y cada tanto ella le repetía que tenía muchas dudas, que quería irse pero que sabía que sufriría por extrañarlo…

Cuando estaba por salir el sol, Rick la hizo levantar y ambos se vistieron para sentarse en la playa a contemplar el amanecer…

Rick se sentó sobre la arena y Kate se sentó también sobre la arena, entre sus piernas, con la espalda apoyada en su pecho…

-¿No es maravilloso?- le preguntó él mientras besaba su cuello con dulzura.

-Increíble…

-Y ahora sé que cada vez que observe el amanecer, me acordaré de este momento, de tu calor, de tu aroma…

-Rick… por favor… estás hablando como si te despidieras para siempre…

-Podría ser así…

-No… no… no quiero…

-Escucha… ¿qué pasaría si encontraras el trabajo de tu vida allá? ¿O tal vez al amor de tu vida? Uno nunca sabe…

-Rick…

-Kate… este tiempo que pasamos juntos fue maravilloso, creo que ya te lo dije… pero necesito que vivas tu vida… eres muy joven, yo soy más grande, tengo una hija… tú tienes planes y cosas por resolver… ¿por qué no dejamos que el destino, que intervino para juntarnos la primera vez, se encargue de volver a hacerlo más adelante, si en realidad tiene que ser así?

-¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? ¿Sentarme en una silla y esperar que el destino lo resuelva? Yo te amo, Rick…

-Sí… sabes que yo también te amo… pero no es un buen momento para los planes entre nosotros…- dijo y la abrazó.

-¿Me estás diciendo que terminamos?- dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta.

-Digo que estoy convencido de que estarás en mi corazón para siempre… pero que no es el momento… el timing no es el correcto…

-Tengo miedo… temo no querer volver si no te tengo aquí cuando vuelva…

-Yo estaré aquí para cuando me necesites… pero estoy seguro de que no lo harás… cambiaste mucho desde que te conocí y estoy convencido de que seguirás haciéndolo… y te convertirás en una mujer increíble… y yo me arrepentiré de haberte dejado ir… pero sé que lo necesitas… no quiero hacerme el tonto… por eso te traje aquí, por eso quiero acordarme de cada segundo de lo que estamos viviendo… porque estoy seguro de que nunca volveré a conocer a alguien como tú…

-Rick…

-Kate… hagamos que todos estos días que nos quedan sean especiales… quizás dentro de seis meses vuelvas y las cosas sigan, o quizá no… pero yo no quiero perderme de nada contigo...

-O quizás cumpla mi promesa y me case contigo dentro de unos años…- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos. Lo entendía perfectamente, a pesar de que no quisiera separarse de él. Y se lo agradecía también… aunque tuviera deseos de esposarse a él y que nadie pudiera separarlos nunca más…

Kate giró su cuerpo y lo tomó de la cara, mirándolo un momento hasta que se inclinó y lo besó, sus lágrimas mojando la cara de él…

* * *

Luego de un momento de caricias tiernas, él se levantó y la ayudó a levantarse a ella. Entrelazaron sus dedos y volvieron a la habitación.

Rick se movió hacia el teléfono para solicitar el desayuno y cuando giró para preguntarle lo que quería comer, la vio quitándose el vestido y llamándolo para que se reuniera con ella.

-Disculpe… me arrepentí, más tarde llamaré para hacer el pedido…- dijo él y corrió hacia la cama, la tomó en sus brazos, besó y exploró su piel y no se detuvo hasta que sintió que no podía mantener los ojos abiertos- haré que cada segundo cuente...- le dijo antes de que ambos se quedaran dormidos...

* * *

**Bueno, creo que habrá despedida. Veremos como sigue y qué ocurre entre ellos. Espero que les siga gustando. Aún falta mucho para terminar esta historia!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

Los días se les hicieron cortos por momentos y largos por otros. La melancolía estuvo siempre presente, pero eso no les impidió disfrutar, porque a eso habían ido, a disfrutar de esos últimos días juntos…

Luego de navegar casi todo el día, Rick los hizo desembarcar en un islote y ató una hamaca colgante a dos arbustos. Se tendió allí un momento, disfrutando del aire, la sombra y la tranquilidad, mientras miraba a Kate juntar algunas piedras.

-Te cobrarán exceso de equipaje si te llevas todas esas…- dijo sonriendo.

-No puedo evitarlo, toda la vida tuve una obsesión con estas cosas…- dijo mirando una de ellas que le pareció traslúcida.

-¿Por qué no vienes? Podríamos descansar un rato…- le dijo y ella alzó la ceja, seductora.

-¿Estás seguro de que lo que quieres es descansar?- intentó acercándose, sonriente.

-Tú sabes que no…- dijo él y batió sus pestañas, invitándola.

Kate se subió sobre él y se inclinó para besar sus labios.

-¿Crees que esta cosa soportará nuestros movimientos?- le preguntó con seriedad.

-Mientras no seamos tan bruscos…- dijo él sonriente, perdido en algún punto en su cuello.

-Si mal no recuerdo, a ti te gusta que seamos bruscos…- dijo ella provocándolo, sus labios acariciando su torso desnudo.

-Me gusta todo… y también me gustaría que me esposaras… pero para eso tendrías que ser policía…- dijo y ella frunció la nariz.

-No lo creo… no me imagino siendo policía…- sacudió la cabeza.

-Uno nunca sabe…- dijo y la tomó de la cara para besarla.

-¿Seguro que nos soportará?- preguntó ella cuando las cosas se pusieron más intensas.

-Te lo prometo… - dijo él entre risas y la oyó jadear de placer y terminaron olvidándose del mundo…

Observaron el atardecer desde allí, acostados, uno en brazos del otro y luego decidieron embarcarse para volver a su cabaña, para que no se hiciera tarde en su última noche juntos…

* * *

Se ducharon y Kate se puso un vestido que había comprado el día anterior para estrenarse esa noche. Era sencillo, color rosado, corto y con los hombros al descubierto…

Cuando Kate apareció, Rick destapaba una botella del mejor champagne que había conseguido para ella. También había conseguido velas y todo el lugar estaba en penumbras.

-Te gustó la iluminación del restaurant el otro día… pensé que disfrutarías que pusiera velas aquí…

-Es… es hermoso, Rick…- dijo ella y aceptó la copa de él.

-Tú eres hermosa, Kate… la mujer más hermosa e increíble que conocí en mi vida… no estoy seguro de habértelo dicho la cantidad necesaria de veces…

-Y aún así me dejas ir…- dijo ella con algo de melancolía.

-Me sentiría horrible conmigo mismo si no lo hago…- dijo él.

-Parte de mi pretende que impidas que viaje… que te juegues por mí…

-Yo me estoy jugando por ti… por eso te dejo ir… sería más fácil pedirte que no te fueras, ¿acaso no te quedarías si yo te lo pidiese?

-Estoy esperando que lo hagas…

-No puedo, amor… por favor no lo hagas más difícil… ojalá podamos pasar esta prueba… pero si no es así, me costará mucho trabajo poder sobreponerme al sentimiento que me causa estar contigo…

-Quiero que esta noche sea inolvidable…- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lo será… como lo fue cada segundo que vivimos juntos… desde el primero… cuando aceptaste el desafío para jugar pool conmigo…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

* * *

Cenaron tomados de la mano, tratando de recordar momentos de los que habían vivido desde que se habían conocido.

Luego él la llevó a la cama y se quitaron la ropa entre besos y caricias…

Kate lo hizo recostar en la cama y comenzó a besarlo intensamente. Rick se removió inquieto, quería que todo fuera por ella esa noche…

-Déjame demostrarte todo lo que significas para mí…- dijo él.

-Ya haces suficiente con todo esto, Rick… esto también se trata de ti…- dijo ella y continuó besándolo.

Rick apretó los ojos con fuerza cuando la sintió tomarlo en su boca, intensamente. Tuvo flashes de aquella vez, una de las primeras, en el hotel, cuando Meredith había llamado… Kate había cambiado mucho desde esa vez…

Pero seguía volviéndolo loco… y él se encontró, varios minutos después, gritando su nombre, sin haber podido detenerla…

-Kate…- jadeó él cuando la vio incorporarse, sonriente e inclinarse sobre él, buscando sus labios.

-¿Te gustó?- le dijo suspirando.

-Fue increíble…- le dijo aún agitado.

-Tú eres increíble…- le dijo y él se colocó sobre ella.

-Ahora es mi turno…- le dijo y ella terminó jadeando tal como él lo había hecho, luego de un intenso clímax.

Se quedaron dormidos un rato y luego él la despertó con más caricias y volvieron a hacer el amor hasta quedar exhaustos… y allí, con la suave brisa del mar acariciándolos, sin saber siquiera qué hora era, se quedaron dormidos en su última noche juntos… abrazados, felices, plenos…

* * *

El viaje de vuelta no fue tan fácil. La cercanía de la ciudad les recordaba la cercanía de la despedida y Kate sentía que no podría hacerlo, que no podría despegarse de él…

Llegaron con tiempo para empacar las cosas que le faltaban y Kate tuvo una última despedida de su padre…

-Dime que te portarás bien y serás fuerte…- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

-Seré fuerte… por ti… y tú prométeme que serás feliz, aprenderás mucho y te olvidarás de nosotros por seis meses…

-Si te refieres a Rick…

-Me refiero a Rick… sé que es un buen tipo y te hace bien… pero tiene su vida casi resuelta… y tú recién aprendes a caminar, Katie…- le dijo acariciando su cara…

-¿Por eso le pediste que me deje ir? Lo hizo papá… lo hizo porque me ama… y no sé si podremos seguir adelante cuando yo vuelva… pero no tengas dudas de que siento que es el amor de mi vida…- dijo algo molesta.

-Tienes 19 años, Katie…

-Dime… ¿cuántos años tenía mamá cuando se enamoró de ti?

-Eran otros tiempos…- se justificó Jim.

-Espero fervientemente que no te estés equivocando…- le dijo y besó su mejilla- quiero que sepas que me quedaré con él hasta el último minuto… lo necesito…

-Está bien…- dijo Jim resignado.

Kate le hizo una última llamada a Madison, que la despidió un poco triste y le aseguró que le escribiría unas líneas cada tanto…

Se quedó con Rick el resto del tiempo, no quiso despedirse de Alexis. Le pidió a Rick que le explicase y le dejó una muñeca que le había comprado durante el viaje. Kate odiaba tener que despedirse de la niña…

* * *

La última llamada para el embarque sonó por el altoparlante del aeropuerto y Kate se fundió en un abrazo con Rick.

Separó su cara de la de él y lo miró a los ojos. Su imagen quedó grabada en su memoria. Y ella supo que lo recordaría así… enamorado…

-Quiero que seas muy feliz…- dijo él con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Te amaré siempre…- le dijo ella y lo besó una última vez antes de girar para irse.

-Dios… te amo tanto…- dijo él en voz baja, mientras sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho y la miraba irse.

Kate no miró hacia atrás hasta último momento, tenía pánico de arrepentirse y sabía que no podía hacerle eso…

Entregó su pasaje a la mujer de la aerolínea y levantó la mano, con la mueca de una sonrisa en su cara, estaban lejos, él no podría distinguir su tristeza.

Lo vio levantar la mano a él y esa fue la última imagen que tuvo antes de subirse al avión, sus ojos nublados por las lágrimas…

* * *

**Bueno, finalmente se despidieron... prometo que seguiré pronto, sé que fue doloroso pero también necesario. Gracias por seguir leyendo!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Siento que algunos se desilusionen por esto, pero intento respetar mi idea original, aquí es donde se produce un salto temporal, cualquier duda o cosa que no se entienda, me preguntan! **

**Capítulo 19**

Kate inspiró hondo antes de estirarse para tomar la caja que buscaba en el ático de su departamento.

Cerró los ojos y arrugó la nariz cuando una nube de polvo la alcanzó y se tambaleó en la escalera de metal hasta que la tuvo en sus manos. No era tan grande, pero pesaba bastante.

Kate sacudió sus jeans y suspiró cuando la colocó sobre la mesa. Sonrió al ver su letra elegantemente juvenil. "Kiev".

Se preguntó para qué demonios le había prometido a su amiga de la academia de policía que le prestaría sus primeros apuntes de ruso y sonrió con melancolía.

Abrió la caja y los encontró de primera mano, estaban todos arriba. Los extrajo y leyó rápidamente la primera página: _Dobroye utro! Menya zovut Kate_. Sacudió la cabeza, habían pasado diez años de ese semestre en Kiev que se había transformado en un año, porque claro, no tenía para qué volver…

Cerró los ojos cuando algunos flashes de esa época la asaltaron. Soledad al principio, buenas amistades luego, de ambos sexos… ningún amor… claro que no… le había tomado más de ese tiempo poder superar a Rick…

Sintió un nudo en la garganta y tragó saliva. No quería acordarse, cada vez que lo hacía terminaba llorando y con más preguntas que respuestas…

Él la había llamado una vez y le había confesado que la extrañaba más de lo que podía soportar y le había dicho que sería mejor que se olvidaran de todo y que ella se dedicara a vivir su vida… por supuesto ella no lo había entendido, pero en ese momento, su orgullo fue más importante y se prometió no insistir con él…

Acomodó sus recuerdos, los pasajes, las cartas en ruso que se había escrito con sus amigos de Kiev cuando había regresado a New York y encontró una caja más pequeña que la hizo contener la respiración…

Quiso olvidarse de ella pero no pudo y cuando la abrió, sintió que su cuerpo temblaba casi imperceptiblemente en el momento en que los recuerdos volvieron.

Encontró una piedra de las que había recogido en la playa en su escapada al Caribe con Rick. Un papel doblado que al abrir la hizo sonreír, un dibujo de Alexis en donde ella y la niña estaban tomadas de la mano y al lado estaba Rick.

Pero había otro papel doblado que cuando Kate lo abrió, sintió que las lágrimas le impedían leerlo. Era la nota que Rick había guardado en el bolsillo de su chaqueta el día en que ella viajó…

"_Kate, amor, espero que alguna vez puedas comprender cuánto te amo y lo inolvidables que fueron cada uno de los momentos que pasamos juntos. Me cambiaste la vida. Te extraño y aún no te has ido. Te amaré siempre. Rick"_

Kate pestañeó y se secó las lágrimas. Qué rápido se le había olvidado a él todo el amor que decía tenerle…

Dobló la nota con algo de fastidio y cuando iba a guardarla, encontró el anillo. Lo levantó y lo miró. Se lo colocó en el dedo y recordó su diálogo con él.

_"- ¿No recuerdas el anillo? Te lo di anoche, accediste a casarte conmigo en 15 o 20 años…"_ le había dicho él.

Kate sacudió la cabeza, tiró el anillo dentro de la caja y guardó el dibujo y la piedra. No tenía sentido recordar todas esas cosas… habían sido momentos felices… pero todo había terminado en la nada…

* * *

Dejó todo allí, olvidado y se fue a duchar. Tenía trabajo por hacer. Tenía una carrera, un buen grupo de compañeros… el amor llegaría algún día… aunque ya estuviese pisando los treinta y sintiera que era un poco tarde…

Espo y Ryan la llamaron varias veces esa mañana. Esos dos tenían un talento especial para notar sus bajones anímicos, cada tanto…

Cuando llegó a su escritorio, vio venir a Ryan acomodándose la ropa y con cara de fastidio.

-Malditos celebrities…- dijo con pesadez.

-¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó Kate.

-Quiso hacer extras y lo enviaron a cubrir la presentación de un escritor… se armó un revuelo enorme cuando anunció su casamiento…- dijo Espo desde su escritorio.

-¿Escritor?- por alguna razón, Kate se puso en alerta.

-Un tal… Richard Castle…

-¿Richard Castle?- dijo Kate y sintió que su corazón se perdía un par de latidos.

-¿Lo conoces?- preguntó Espo incrédulo.

-Digamos que lo conocí hace mucho…- dijo Kate y suspiró.

-Parece que el tipo salió ayer entre los solteros más codiciados del Ledger… y cuando hoy anunció su casamiento algunas de sus admiradoras no lo tomaron bien…

Kate quiso seguir escuchando, pero no pudo. Espo le acercó el Ledger y le mostró la nota en la que decía que Richard Castle, el soltero codiciado número 6, estaba en una relación hacía algunos años…

Se obligó a no pensar demasiado y procuró enfocarse en su trabajo. Los recuerdos volvieron a asaltarla y se tomó la cara con ambas manos…

Había escuchado historias esos años sobre varias mujeres que habían estado con él, pero nunca creyó que él decidiera volver a casarse…

_Bueno, bien por él, finalmente debe haberse enamorado_… pensó mirando su foto.

Se enfocó en el trabajo. Ya lo decía ella, no tenía caso seguir pensando en el pasado.

Se dedicó al caso que investigaban y tuvo que ir a hacer un interrogatorio. Notó que estaba dispersa y también lo notaron sus compañeros. Se fue temprano a su casa. Por suerte o por desgracia venía el fin de semana y tendría tiempo para relajarse… o seguir pensando…

Se acostó temprano luego de una cena sencilla y una sesión de yoga. Se despertó en mitad de la noche, sobresaltada, transpirada, y también excitada… había soñado otra vez con él…

No era que se la pasara todo el tiempo pensando en Rick, pero cada tanto su subconsciente la traicionaba y Kate se dejaba llevar por sus recuerdos y por esa vida que alguna vez había imaginado con él y no había tenido.

Esta vez él la miraba con admiración, la tomaba entre sus brazos y la besaba largamente. Pero las cosas se ponían intensas y ella sacaba sus esposas y se esposaba a él y le pedía que no la dejara mientras hacían el amor salvajemente…

Kate se levantó y tomó un vaso de agua. Ella era una mujer distinta ahora. Los recuerdos eran increíbles, pero eran recuerdos de una época que había quedado atrás.

Tardó en volver a dormirse, pero finalmente lo consiguió.

* * *

Al día siguiente se quedó en pijama todo el día en su casa. Quería olvidarse del mundo. Pero Lanie insistió en que fueran juntas al bar en el que cada tanto se reunían y Kate se encontró arreglándose para ir.

Lanie la abrazó y trató de preguntarle qué le ocurría, pero Kate esquivó el tema, era demasiado larga la historia suya con Rick como para contarla… y tampoco tenía ganas de hacerlo.

Tomó unos cuantos tragos, más de lo que se había propuesto y mientras se reía sin sentido, sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro y decía.

-¿Kate Beckett?- Kate se dio vuelta sonriendo para encontrarse con un maduro e increíblemente sexy Richard Castle.

-¿Castle?- dijo y la sonrisa se desvaneció.

Lanie los miró a ambos y alzó las cejas sin comprender. Se corrió a un costado pero se quedó alerta, consciente de la incomodidad de su amiga. ¿De dónde había salido ese tipo?

* * *

**Bueno, no quise demorar mucho el encuentro, no tenía sentido. Ya verán como sigue todo esto, parece que el destino está haciendo de las suyas aquí! Espero no haber desilusionado mucho a quienes se preguntaban si la distancia los podría mantener unidos... yo me animo a decir que no fue la distancia, fue el tiempo... veremos como sigue! **

**_Dobroye utro! Menya zovut Kate_. Significa Buenos días! Me llamo Kate, para quienes se lo estuviesen preguntando! **

**Gracias, gracias, gracias por el apoyo! COMO SIEMPRE!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

Kate se quedó un momento inmóvil, perdida en los ojos de Rick hasta que él pudo decir algo.

-Es increíble encontrarte luego de tanto tiempo…

-Sí…- dijo solamente ella.

-Precisamente porque… bueno, no te preocupes… ¿podemos hablar un momento?

-¿Hablar? ¿De qué podríamos tener que hablar nosotros?

-No lo sé… ¿cómo has estado?

-Perfecto…- dijo ella y sonrió orgullosa.

-Disculpen…- intervino Lanie- pero yo tengo planes… si me permiten me voy… te llamo Kate… prometo no hablar de trabajo…- dijo y sonrió.

-Lamento haberlas interrumpido- dijo Rick ceremonioso.

-No te preocupes…- dijo Lanie.

-Lanie… él es un... viejo conocido… Rick Castle… ella es Lanie, una compañera de trabajo…

-¿Richard Castle el escritor?

-Así es…- dijo Rick sonriente.

-Encantada…- dijo Lanie- tengo algunos de tus libros… realmente eres bueno…

-Muchas gracias… lo mismo digo- dijo Rick.

-Lanie, creo que será mejor que me vaya contigo…- dijo Kate, quería escaparse.

-Pero… Kate… realmente necesito hablar contigo…- insistió Rick.

-Los dejo…- dijo Lanie- fue un placer conocerte…- terminó y se fue.

Kate se tomó el puente de la nariz y suspiró con cansancio. Cuando volvió a mirarlo, él sonreía y de pronto, Kate comenzó a sentirse incómoda.

Rick no podía dejar de mirarla. Era tal como la recordaba, pero más adulta, y su cuerpo, siempre perfecto, estaba más moldeado, más real… increíble…

-Te escucho…- le dijo para desviar su atención.

-Dios… Kate… estás hermosa…- le dijo y ella sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba a él como lo hacía antes.

-Castle… ¿qué quieres?

-Ya ni me acuerdo…- le dijo perdido en la visión de su cuello, la curva suave de sus hombros, aunque no estuvieran descubiertos.

-Esto es demasiado… escucha… he tomado un poco de más… necesito ir a descansar…

-¿Estás en auto o sigues teniendo la motocicleta?

-Vine en taxi… es cada vez más difícil sobrevivir en esta ciudad con auto propio… y sí, sigo conservando mi motocicleta…

-Puedo llevarte si quieres…

-¿Para saber donde vivo? ¿No era que te casabas, Castle? ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? Ah… no… ya entendí… me encuentras aquí, hay alcohol de por medio… piensas que me llevarás otra vez a la cama… pero no será así… yo cambié…

-Espera, Kate… no te ofendas… es cierto que verte me trajo recuerdos, que estás hermosa… que quizás, secretamente quiera hacerte muchas cosas… pero te respeto…

-Haces bien… porque ya no soy más la chica motociclista… soy la detective Kate Beckett…

-¿Detective?

-NYPD…

-Wow… eso te… te sienta muy bien… aunque me gustaba el costado rebelde…

-Esas… fueron otras épocas…

-Épocas increíbles… al menos para mí…

-Todo eso está en el pasado…

-Lamentablemente sí…- dijo él con amargura.

-¿Tengo que recordarte quién terminó con quien?

-Y como dije… me arrepentí y lo sigo haciendo…

-¿Eso querías decirme? No hacía falta…- le dijo con amargura.

-No, Kate… escucha… realmente necesito hablar contigo y el hecho de haberte encontrado me demuestra que es necesario... ¿crees que podríamos ir a tu casa?

-¿A mi casa? ¿Para qué?

-Porque lo que tenemos que hablar no es una tontería…

-No te importa creer que quizás estoy casada… o con alguien…

-Casada no… y obviamente no estás con nadie…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza- no estarías aquí tomando tragos y emborrachándote con ese vestido si estuvieses con alguien…

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Y tu novia?

-¿Gina? Bueno… digamos que nos damos nuestros respiros… no es que yo pueda buscarme otra… pero a ella no le gusta salir demasiado… y me permite hacerlo…

-Eres afortunado…- dijo ella irónica.

-¿Podemos hablar o no?

Kate se levantó sin decir nada. Lo siguió y aunque él hizo el intento de tocarla, para acompañarla hasta afuera, ella no se lo permitió.

Se subieron al Mercedes de Rick y Kate de inmediato se sintió incómoda. Le dio su dirección y no hablaron demasiado durante el camino…

* * *

Cuando llegaron, él se quedó afuera hasta que ella lo dejó pasar y se dejó sorprender por el gusto en la decoración que ella tenía…

-Recordaba tu habitación… has cambiado, Kate…- le dijo y ella le devolvió la mirada- ¿cómo está tu padre?

-Bien… mucho mejor… ha tenido sus recaídas pero está casi recuperado… ¿Alexis?

-Enorme…- dijo y extrajo una fotografía de la chica y Kate se tapó la cara con las manos

-Es una mujer… hermosa…

-Sí… lo es…- dijo sonriendo y Kate sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Tomas café?

-¿Cerveza?

-Bien…- dijo y abrió su refrigerador y sacó una botella, la abrió contra el filo de la mesa y cuando se la extendía, él le preguntó.

-¿No tomarás nada?- dijo y ella le dio un trago a la botella y Rick se la quedó mirando.

-No más alcohol…- le dijo sonriendo.

-Haces bien…- dijo él - aunque no te sentaba mal el alcohol en aquella época.

-Oh vamos, Castle… hacíamos locuras cuando bebíamos…

-Ya lo creo…- dijo y sonrió- pero la pasábamos genial…

-Sí…- dijo y su cara se ensombreció.

-Me alegra mucho haberte visto… estos días, cuando recordaba algunas cosas del pasado…

-¿Recordabas? Han pasado diez años, Rick… ¿no puedes simplemente dar vuelta la hoja?

-Pensé que lo había hecho…- dijo y se perdió en sus ojos luego de tomar un trago largo de cerveza.

-Bueno… si te consuela, yo también tengo recuerdos a veces… en fin… te escucho…

-¿Así que… detective…?

-Cuando volví de Kiev me propuse cambiar mi vida… convertirme en alguien… volví a intentar estudiar leyes… pero me di cuenta de que solo podría hallar el culpable de la muerte de mi madre si me convertía en lo que soy… detective… homicidios…

-¿Homicidios? Wow… ahora sabré a quién recurrir cuando tenga que escribir una novela policial…

-Olvídalo, Rick… yo no… no quiero seguir en contacto contigo… estaba bien… no necesito complicarme la vida…

-No la complicarías… pero bueno… uno nunca sabe cuando el destino cambiará todo…

-¿Qué sigue? ¿Me invitarás a tu boda?

-Eso es lo que te demuestra que quise seguir adelante… sin embargo, mira lo que ocurrió…

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Es una historia un poco increíble… seguramente pensarás que te estoy haciendo un broma…

-Déjame decidirlo…- le dijo ella con interés.

-El otro día, mi abogado comenzó a encargarse de los trámites para mi casamiento con Gina… y al presentar el acta de mi divorcio con Meredith, le dijeron que necesitaba firmar otra acta de divorcio para poder casarme…

-¿Otra? ¿Divorciarte otra vez de Meredith?

-No, Kate… mi abogado viajó y consiguió una copia de esta acta de matrimonio…

-¿Y yo qué tengo que ver con todo eso?

-¿Recuerdas nuestro viaje a Las Vegas?

-Sí…- dijo Kate algo confundida.

-Y el anillo…

-Sí… por supuesto…

-Kate… tú y yo hemos estado casados durante los últimos diez años…- le dijo y Kate abrió la boca, sin saber qué decir.

Rick le extendió la copia del acta en donde Kate pudo leer sus nombres y la firma de dos testigos a los que ni siquiera recordaba…

Levantó la mirada y se perdió en los ojos de Rick. ¿Qué clase de locura era esa?

* * *

**Bueno, esta siempre fue la idea... veremos como sigue, porque ambos parecen tener sus planes, y por separado... gracias por seguirla! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

-¿Qué clase de broma es esta?- le dijo confundida, eso no podía estar pasando.

-Te juro que no es una broma…

-¿Acaso algo así tiene validez?

-Por lo visto sí…

-Pero… ¿cómo es que yo nunca me había enterado?

-Si hubieses decidido casarte, lo habrías hecho…

-Quieres decir que si ninguno de los dos se casaba…

-Hubiésemos seguido casados toda la vida…- dijo Rick y Kate abrió la boca, de pronto el aire no le alcanzaba.

-No… no puede ser…- intentó Kate, que seguía resistiéndose.

-Lo siento, pero es así…

-Bueno… está bien… ¿dónde tengo que firmar? Quiero el divorcio… pero qué tonta… para eso estás aquí… pero si me hubieses enviado a tu abogado con una nota, yo habría firmado igual… no hay nada entre nosotros…

-Kate…

-Rick… de verdad, no me interesa nada más de lo que puedas decirme…

-¿Ni siquiera por qué las cosas terminaron?

-Porque tú quisiste… y aunque me costó trabajo comprender… ya está… no me hace falta una explicación ahora… quizás hubiera sido más válida en ese momento… ya no…

-¿Ni siquiera por curiosidad?

-Mejor no… de verdad…

-Bien… entonces… ¿estarás ocupada el mañana y pasado?

-¿Por qué?

-Porque planeaba que fuéramos a Las Vegas para solucionar todo…

-¿Bromeas? ¿Piensas que no sé que no es necesario? Soy policía ahora, no una tonta niña que se cree cualquier cosa…

-Kate… necesito pedirte algo…- le dijo y la tomó de los hombros y la sintió estremecerse un poco- sé que te lastimé mucho, pero créeme que tuve motivos para terminar contigo y necesito que aunque no me perdones, por lo menos estemos bien…

-No tenemos que estar bien, Rick… porque no es necesario vernos…

-Al menos una vez más tendremos que vernos… si decidimos divorciarnos…

-Bien… no te preocupes…- le dijo con frialdad- prometo no dispararte ni esposarte…

-Eso también me lo perdí…- dijo bromeando y Kate suspiró con algo de fastidio- hagamos algo…- le dijo él- te dejaré mi tarjeta, llámame para avisarme cuando quieras que hagamos lo de la firma… haré que consigan el acta de divorcio…

-Bien… lo haré…- dijo ella casi sin mirarlo y tomó la tarjeta.

-Ha sido un verdadero placer volver a verte, Kate…- le dijo y se acercó casi sin pensarlo, con deseos de besar su mejilla.

Kate se quedó dura allí, sin poder moverse y él dejó sus labios un momento más, aspirando su aroma.

-Hueles a cerezas…- le dijo mirándola de cerca y ella asintió, palpando la conexión que aún había entre ellos.

-Te llamaré cuando tenga un momento libre…- le dijo ella y bajó la vista, estaba segura de que la cercanía de él la haría cometer algún error del que luego se arrepentiría…

Rick caminó despacio hasta la puerta y cuando la abrió, se giró y la miró un momento, su mirada intensa, cargada de emoción…

Kate sintió lágrimas en los ojos cuando él se fue. Se repetía que no quería llorar, pero no podía evitarlo, era como si los años no hubiesen pasado y estuviera despidiéndose de él en el aeropuerto antes de irse a Kiev.

Sacudió la cabeza. 10 años casada con él. ¿Cómo era posible?

Decidió ir a dormir, estaba cansada y aunque no tenía que trabajar, sabía que tendría jaqueca por el alcohol que había bebido…

Se cambió y se puso su musculosa negra y un short de algodón y cuando se acostó, sintió el perfume de él.

¿Cómo podía ser? ¿Cómo era que él aparecía tanto tiempo después y ella no podía echarlo e insultarlo, pidiéndole explicaciones de por qué la había hecho sufrir tanto?

Se durmió y soñó con él. El sueño fue raro, volvían a ser los mismos que al principio, pero él le proponía casamiento y le entregaba el anillo que ella tenía guardado…

Se despertó varias veces, pero cada vez que se dormía, seguía soñando con la fiesta de casamiento, la luna de miel en el Caribe, un encuentro apasionado con él, situaciones domésticas, Alexis tomando su mano…

La última vez que Kate se despertó, salió corriendo al baño y dejó toda su rabia y tristeza allí… y también un poco de su malestar por el alcohol…

* * *

Al otro día, decidió que quería resolver su situación lo antes posible. Llamó a Rick y como no le contestaba, le dejó un mensaje.

_"Dime qué papeles necesitas para terminar con esto lo antes posible. Kate"_

Él demoró un buen rato y la llamó por teléfono para darle la respuesta.

-Hey… ¿estabas ocupada?

-Dicen mis compañeros que soy adicta al trabajo, pero si no estoy de guardia, los domingos descanso…

-Entiendo…¿Quieres pasar por mi casa más tarde? Necesitaría tu documento y una copia. Y si tienes una copia de tu partida de nacimiento, estaría bien…

-Bueno… estaré allí en un par de horas…- le dijo ella y no le dio tiempo a seguir hablando porque cortó la comunicación.

Kate evitó atender las llamadas de Lanie, porque supo que le haría preguntas que no estaba en condiciones de contestar…

Se duchó, se vistió sencillamente y se dirigió al loft de Rick, algo nerviosa.

La puerta tardó en abrirse cuando tocó el timbre. Kate se sintió más nerviosa con el paso de los minutos y agradeció haber llevado sus papeles en una carpeta, sentía que sus manos transpiraban más de lo normal.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, se encontró cara a cara con Alexis. La joven la miró como si la reconociera y Kate se mordió el labio.

-¿Alexis?- le dijo Kate, aunque ya sabía que era ella.

-¿Nos conocemos?- dijo la chica y se quedó perdida en sus ojos.

Kate sintió sus ojos húmedos. Recordaba su expresión de niña, todo el cariño que había aprendido a tenerle en tan poco tiempo.

-Nos conocimos hace bastante… no creo que me recuerdes… eras muy pequeña…

-Sí… tú eres Kate… la de las fotos…

-¿La de las fotos?

-Las que tiene mi padre en su habitación…

-No recuerdo habernos tomado fotos…

-En el parque de diversiones… sí, definitivamente eres tú… ¿buscas a mi padre?

-Sí… bueno… él me pidió que viniera a traerle unos documentos… ¿se los podrías dejar?

-¿Quién es, querida?- Kate escuchó la voz de Martha y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba.

-Es… una conocida de papá… Kate…- dijo Alexis y se retiró un poco.

-Katherine…- dijo Martha en el mismo instante en que la vio.

-Martha… ¿cómo estás?

-¿Cómo estás tú?- le dijo la mujer algo conmovida- pensé que no volvería a verte…

-Si tengo que ser sincera… yo también…

-Pasa… espéralo… debe estar por llegar…

-No hace falta… él me pidió que le acercara estos documentos por un tema que… tenemos pendiente…

-Kate… ¿qué pasó entre ustedes?

-Martha… ha pasado mucho tiempo… yo… no estoy en condiciones de decirte nada… porque tampoco estoy al tanto de mucho de lo que sucedió…

-Él estuvo muy mal cuando te fuiste… sufrió muchísimo… y pasó un muy mal momento… me imagino que te habrá dicho lo que sucedió…

-No… y realmente estoy incómoda… preferiría no hablar de…

-Kate…- escucharon y cuando Kate giró la cabeza, vio a Rick sonriente, algo nervioso de verla…

* * *

**Bueno, hubo reencuentro con la familia. Espero que les siga gustando! Gracias por seguirla!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

-¿Cómo estás?- dijo por cortesía aunque quería salir corriendo- te traje los documentos…

-Ah… sí… gracias…- dijo y tomó el sobre que ella le entregaba.

-¿Te quedas a comer con nosotros?- le preguntó Martha y Kate abrió los ojos intentando inventar una excusa, pero al ver la mirada de Alexis sintió que no podría rehusarse.

-Bueno… en realidad…

-Sí… quédate…- dijo Alexis y Kate pudo ver claramente una imagen de Alexis 10 años atrás, urgiéndola para jugar con ella.

-Está bien…- dijo Kate y sonrió por compromiso.

Rick la miró un momento. Sintió que el tiempo volvía atrás. Que ella era la misma de la que él se había enamorado hacía 10 años… y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Bien… prepararemos algo con la abuela…- resolvió Alexis- papá… ¿por qué no le muestras el loft? Así nos darás tiempo…

Rick hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándole el camino.

-La cocina está integrada…- dijo con un poco de nerviosismo- y el living…

-Es todo muy lindo… me alegra que hayas encontrado un lindo lugar… ¿viviste aquí todo el tiempo?

-Sí… del hotel me mudé aquí… hace casi 10 años…

-Entiendo…- dijo ella y caminó con él hacia arriba.

Le mostró las habitaciones de su madre y Alexis y antes de bajar, la tomó del brazo suavemente y Kate sintió una revolución interna a la que no quiso prestar demasiada atención.

-Escucha… siento que estés incómoda… te prometo que haré que la cena termine rápido y te desharás de nosotros…

-Siento no haber podido negarme…- dijo ella en voz baja- de repente pude ver a Alexis pequeña, pidiéndomelo y no… no pude…

-Está bien, Kate… te agradezco… dime ¿te reconoció?

-Sí… eso fue raro… dice que soy la de las fotos…

-Bueno… ha visto algunas que tengo de cuando estuvimos esa vez en el parque de diversiones…

-Entiendo…

-Seguramente las verás cuando te muestre mi habitación y el estudio…

Kate no contestó nada… se quedó mirándolo, pensativa.

-¿Pasó algo?

-Solo recordaba… alguien me dijo una vez que quizás nosotros volviéramos a encontrarnos si el destino así lo quería…

-Es cierto…

-Es raro como el destino nos termina enredando…- dijo Kate un poco incómoda.

-Escucha, Kate…- dijo y se permitió colocar una mano sobre su mejilla.

-No, Rick…

-Escúchame un momento… nosotros realmente tenemos que hablar…

-Ya te lo dije, no es necesario…

-¿Ni siquiera por todo aquello que sentíamos?

-Especialmente por eso… escucha… ya está, no tienes que explicarme nada… a pesar de todo y aunque no haya terminado bien, yo guardo muy lindos recuerdos de mi relación contigo… y digamos que lo de nuestro matrimonio… es una anécdota más…

-Yo también tengo recuerdos increíbles… muy intensos…- dijo y ella se sonrojó.

-Una etapa terminada en mi vida…- le dijo casi sin poder sostener su mirada.

-Lo lamento por tus otras parejas…- dijo él sonriente.

-Ya basta, Castle…- dijo ella queriendo enfriar el momento casi confortable de intimidad que estaban compartiendo.

-Prométeme que me dejarás hablar…- le rogó.

-Está bien…- dijo ella fingiendo algo de fastidio pero volvió a sentir que su corazón se aceleraba.

-Bien… te llevaré a tu casa luego de la cena y podremos hablar…

-Aquí vamos de nuevo… no vendrás a mi casa, Castle…- le dijo a la defensiva.

-¿Me tienes miedo, detective Beckett?

-Tú deberías tenerme miedo a mí, Castle…- le dijo ella sin intimidarse.

-¿Entonces?

-No quiero mezclar las cosas…

-Bien… que sea en un lugar neutral… tomemos un café por allí…

-Bien…- dijo ella resuelta.

Cuando bajaron, tuvieron que soportar las miradas cómplices de Martha y Alexis. Rick le mostró el estudio y Kate se hizo la tonta para no entrar en su habitación, tenía miedo de sentirse débil, entre sus cosas, con recuerdos de su relación e incluso sabiendo que vería sus fotos…

Comieron luego, charlando confortablemente mientras charlaban sobre los planes de Alexis para la escuela y lo que había hecho Martha todo ese tiempo…

-Así que… policía…- dijo Martha sorprendida.

-Bueno… digamos que descubrí mi vocación…- sonrió Kate y Rick se levantó algo incómodo cuando escuchó su móvil.

-Gina… sí…- dijo y se alejó. Kate lo siguió con la mirada sin decir nada y Alexis codeó a Martha.

-Ahí está… la arpía…- dijo Alexis y Martha la hizo callar.

-Alexis… tenle respeto… te guste o no…

-Se casará con tu padre…- continuó Kate.

-Es una arpía… me sonríe cuando mi padre está delante y me mira con odio cuando estamos solas…

-Es cierto…- dijo Martha.

-Lo siento…- dijo Kate algo incómoda.

-No puedo creer que esa mujer se vaya a casar con Richard…

-Bueno… si él la eligió… será por algo…

-Porque ella lo envolvió con sus maniobras… es muy hábil…- dijo Martha.

-Asquerosamente hábil…- dijo Alexis y Kate sonrió.

-Pero me imagino que será feliz…

-Mi padre no ha sido nunca feliz con una mujer…- dijo Alexis y Martha miró a Kate.

-Pero si se casa con ella será porque…

-Porque ella lo convenció… quiere su dinero…- dijo Alexis con rabia.

-¿Les parece?- preguntó Kate que de repente sintió lástima por Rick.

Rick volvió a la mesa y ambas pelirrojas cambiaron de tema. Kate no pudo evitar sonreír, por un lado le encantaba que la futura esposa de su marido fuera una trepadora… aunque en el fondo, sentía mucha lástima por Rick…

* * *

Cuando la cena terminó, Kate se despidió de las dos mujeres, que la abrazaron con ternura, haciéndole prometer que seguiría en contacto con ellas…

Se sintió algo incómoda cuando subió al auto de Rick, pero trató de relajarse y miró por la ventanilla, eludiendo un poco el diálogo.

Se sentaron a tomar café en un Starbucks cercano a la casa de ella. Rick le entregó el café y arrimó la silla para estar cerca de ella.

-Bien… te escucho…- le dijo ella.

Cuando te conocí… fue como un increíble sueño… todo lo que pasamos juntos… a pesar de haberlo tomado un poco a la ligera al principio… realmente me di cuenta de que había encontrado a la mujer indicada…

-Rick… esa parte ya la conozco, porque la viví contigo…- protestó Kate.

-Bien… cuando te fuiste, a pesar de que sabía que era lo mejor para ambos… yo estuve muy mal… no conseguía concentrarme, necesitaba entregar unos borradores a la editorial y así cumplir con mi trabajo… pero no podía… la inspiración se había esfumado…

-Lo siento…- dijo ella con sinceridad.

-Y bueno… intenté escribir… y no… no pude… hasta que mi madre me sentó un día enfrente de ella y me habló… me dijo que si realmente eras tan importante para mí… que tenía que ir a buscarte…

Kate sintió lágrimas en los ojos, pero no pestañeó, necesitaba oír esa historia, más de lo que creía…

-Quise ir a verte… pensaba sorprenderte… incluso llamé a tu amiga… Maddie… y le pedí que me diera tus datos para poder encontrarte…

-No volví a verla… cuando llegué estaba de viaje… creo que se mudó a Londres…

-Pero no pude ir…

-Sí… me imagino…- dijo y ahora sí pestañeó, cansada.

-Te juro que sí… tuve un problema con Meredith… fue grave… quedó embarazada… en realidad me mintió… me dijo que estaba embarazada y amenazó con quitarme a Alexis, me dijo que no volvería a verla…

-Rick…

-Estaba desesperado, Kate… y ella terminó perdiendo el embarazo poco tiempo después… y me confesó que ese bebé nunca había sido mío…

-Pero ¿ustedes?

-Sí… un tiempo antes de que nosotros nos conociéramos… habíamos tomado mucho y bueno… volvimos a estar juntos…

-Dios…- dijo Kate y suspiró con tristeza- parece que con alcohol de por medio, cometes los peores errores…

-Y las cosas más lindas, también…- dijo y trató de sonreír.

-Lo de Meredith fue muy feo…- dijo ella sin hacer caso al comentario.

-Fue muy doloroso, y te pido perdón por haberte hecho sufrir… pero no podía explicarte nada…

-¿Por qué no? ¿Crees que no hubiera podido entenderte?

-Pasó el tiempo, creí que habías conocido a alguien… y ya lo había estropeado…- dijo él con tristeza.

-Pero… ¿por qué no me llamaste y me dijiste la verdad? ¿Por qué no me explicaste?

-Porque ella me obligó a hacer esa llamada… la última que te hice… en donde te decía que no quería seguir contigo… tuve miedo de perder a mi hija…

-Está bien…- dijo y apretó su mano con sinceridad- ya pasó… no te preocupes… y te agradezco que me lo hayas contado…- dijo y lo soltó.

-Kate…

-Estamos en paz… no te preocupes, aunque haya pasado el tiempo, me alegra haber sabido la verdad, por fin…- dijo y trató de sonreír.

-Yo no he podido olvidarte, Kate…- le dijo él y la miró con sus ojos húmedos de emoción.

Kate se tensó, si para algo no estaba preparada, era para oír algo así…

* * *

**Bueno, finalmente se supo por qué él la había dejado... pero esto sigue, espero que les siga gustando!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

Kate respiró hondo, quería encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-Rick… yo sé que encontrarnos luego de tanto tiempo, especialmente con lo que vivimos y como se terminó es shockeante… pero ¿eres consciente de que estás por casarte?

-Sí… por supuesto…- dijo él.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué clase de juego es este?

-Esto no es un juego, Kate… ¿de verdad esperas que te vea y no reviva las cosas que siento por ti, y más aún luego de explicarte lo que realmente sucedió?

-Pasó mucho tiempo, Rick… yo me alegro de saber que estaba equivocada, que no eras un mal tipo, que quizás no hiciste lo que yo hubiera hecho en tu lugar pero que en el fondo seguías queriéndome… sin embargo cambiamos… yo cambié, tú también lo hiciste…

-Estamos casados… y yo no quiero separarme…

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y cómo harás para casarte?- dijo ella fingiendo divertirse con el comentario.

-¿Y si no me caso?

-Escucha… yo no conozco a tu mujer…

-Mi mujer eres tú…

-No… yo soy tu esposa pero por poco tiempo…

-¿Sabías que para firmar un divorcio se necesita estar de mutuo acuerdo?

-Rick… ya no somos niños…

-¿No te das cuenta de que esta es una señal del destino?

-Por supuesto que sí… es una señal para que podamos juntarnos, aclarar nuestras cosas y seguir con nuestra vida…

-Tú sabes que no es así, Kate… por favor dame una oportunidad…

-¿Qué oportunidad quieres? ¿Cómo se supone que debería aceptarte a ti, que estás dejando a una mujer con la que tienes planes de matrimonio, con quien tienes una relación… por mí, con quien tuviste una relación hace 10 años que duró un mes y con quien te casaste estando borracho?

-Esta no es una cuestión de planes ni de tiempo… es una cuestión de sentimientos… y yo…

-Escucha…- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos- tú no estás enamorado de mí… tú estás enamorado de una historia hermosa que quedó inconclusa… y que ahora se nos viene encima… yo creo que será mejor que firmemos esos papeles y que cada uno siga con su vida… es lo más sano…- dijo y luego de apretar su mano y secar sus lágrimas, se levantó y lo miró.

-No me perdonarás, ¿verdad?- le dijo él.

-Ya te perdoné, Rick…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

-No voy a rendirme…- dijo él cuando ella giró para irse.

Kate lo miró un momento y se fue sin decirle nada. Rick la observó irse, sus ojos la acariciaron y recordó algunos momentos íntimos que había vivido con ella…

Se levantó un momento después… y se fue a su casa.

Kate llegó a su departamento y se fue directamente a la cama. No podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se acostó con la cara apoyada en la almohada, no quería pensar… conscientemente, porque en cuanto se quedó dormida empezó a soñar…

Y por supuesto soñó con él, y al día siguiente se levantó pesada, cansada, agotada mentalmente.

Sus compañeros advirtieron que algo sucedía, pero la conocían suficiente para saber que era mejor no indagar…

Ella parecía estar esperando algo. Algo que no llegaba…

* * *

Pasaron dos días en los que Kate se empeñó en olvidar todo aquello que había pasado, aunque en realidad esperaba alguna reacción por parte de Rick… un gesto de por qué le había dicho que no se rendiría…

Ella estaba convencida de que ya era tarde para ellos, pero sin embargo, sentía cosas cuando él estaba cerca que creyó que no volvería a sentir… ni por él, ni por nadie…

Al tercer día, luego del trabajo, Kate se encontró volviendo a escarbar en la caja de sus recuerdos, buscando cosas sobre su pasado y se dio cuenta de que, aunque no lo reconociera abiertamente, Rick tenía algo de razón…

Tomó el móvil y cuando se preguntaba si había agendado el teléfono de él o dónde había puesto la tarjeta personal con sus datos, entró una llamada y ella atendió.

-Beckett…

-Detective Beckett…- le dijo con voz distendida él.

-¿Castle?- dijo ella sorprendida.

-Sí… ¿pasó algo?

-No… es solo… me sorprende… porque estaba pensando en llamarte…

-¿Sí?- dijo él y ella supo que sonreía.

-Quería saber si tenían novedades del abogado…

-Ábreme la puerta… hablemos…- le dijo y ella achicó los ojos ¿había oído bien?

Pero cuando iba a preguntar, sintió los golpes en su puerta y se tensó. Cortó la comunicación que él ya había abandonado y se puso de pie, arreglándose la ropa deportiva que se había puesto luego de ducharse.

Tardó un momento en abrir la puerta, aún shockeada por su visita, pero finalmente lo hizo y él se quedó mirándola…

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó y él sacudió la cabeza para que el encanto se rompiera.

-Quería verte…- dijo él, sus ojos azules bailando, como si no pudieran contener la felicidad de verla.

-Rick…

-Te extrañé…- le dijo y se inclinó sobre ella.

-Estás borracho…- jadeó Kate y lo atajó.

Empujó la puerta tras ellos y lo llevó hasta el sofá.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-No… no volví a emborracharme desde que te fuiste… pero la última vez que lo hice contigo, tomé la mejor decisión de toda mi vida…- dijo él y la tomó de la cara con torpeza.

-Rick… por favor…- dijo ella y él apoyó su frente sobre la de ella.

-Quiero estar contigo…quiero vivir contigo… formar una familia… por favor, Kate… dame una oportunidad…- dijo e hizo una pausa- hace años aprendí esto… _Ya tebya lyublyu_…

-_Ya lyubil tebya davno_…- dijo sin pensar ella- yo también te amé… hace tiempo… te haré un café…- se levantó y él se dejó caer en el sofá.

Le preparó un café bien cargado y cuando regresó, él se había quedado dormido.

Se acercó a él y lo miró de cerca. Sacudió la cabeza, trató de no recordar. Imágenes de momentos vividos con él la asaltaron. Lo había mirado dormir varias veces… le resultaba adorable con esa apariencia de inocente, que claramente no era…

Fue a buscar una manta y cuando se inclinaba a cubrirlo él la atrapó en sus brazos y suspiró, hundiendo la nariz en su cuello…

-Mmm… Kate… quédate conmigo…- le dijo y ella cerró los ojos y a pesar de su aparente apatía, se quedó a su lado.

* * *

Kate abrió los ojos antes que Rick al día siguiente. La cara de él estaba a escasos centímetros de la de ella. Kate se movió un poco, inquieta, y cuando intentó incorporarse, él la posicionó sobre él y abrió los ojos…

-Tienes lo ojos más hermosos que vi en mi vida…- le dijo él y cuando ella quiso reaccionar, los labios de él colapsaron contra los de ella, intensamente.

Kate quiso moverse pero no pudo, estaba deliciosamente atrapada en sus brazos. Intentó protestar, pero el sonido que hizo sonó demasiado sexy…

Rick la apretó contra su cuerpo y Kate jadeó al sentir el deseo de él creciendo bajo su abdomen…

* * *

**Se que los dejé en un momento complicado, así que no tardaré en actualizar! Gracias por el apoyo!**

**_Ya tebya lyublyu_ significa te amo. _Ya lyubil tebya davno_ significa algo así como, te amé hace tiempo, como después aclara Kate.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Lo prometido es deuda y cuando me dispuse a seguir esta historia me di cuenta de dónde los había dejado y decidí actualizarla rápido! Aquí va, espero que les guste! **

**Capítulo 24**

Rick soltó su cara y las manos se deslizaron a la cintura de ella, en donde aplicó mayor presión para que el roce se hiciera más evidente.

Ella se removió inquieta, pero luego se aflojó. Rick se dio cuenta de que luchaba, luchaba contra él, pero también contra ella. Pero por alguna razón se daba cuenta de que la lucha, la ganaría él…

Kate suspiró y cuando él creía que le daría acceso a su boca, ella juntó fuerzas y se separó de él. Lo miró un momento, conteniéndose y luego se levantó rápidamente…

-No, no, no… no, no… esto no puede pasar… te vas a casar, Rick… yo no soy segunda de nadie…- le dijo ella con rabia.

-Tú eres la primera, Kate… eres mi esposa…- le dijo él todavía agitado.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? Eso es un error…

-¿Sabes que estoy haciendo? Lo que hace 10 años me imagino que hago contigo… todas las malditas noches… y sé que no es tu culpa… pero no puedo negarlo, ni pretender que no ocurre…

-¿Sí? También piensas en mí cuando estas con Gina… o con todas las novias que tuviste en este tiempo…

-¿Me dirás que tú no has estado con nadie?

-No… no tengo por qué mentirte…

-Por supuesto que no… pero no me olvidaste… y yo tampoco…- dijo y se levantó.

-¿Recordar los viejos tiempos? ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

-Quiero comenzar recordando, pero necesito sentirte… Kate… como antes… - dijo y se acercó a ella.

Kate lo miró y sintió que todo su cuerpo reaccionaba a su mirada. No pudo seguir controlándose. Lo tomó de la cara y lo besó húmedamente mientras su cuerpo colapsaba contra el suyo…

Rick al principio se sorprendió, pero luego la atrajo a su cuerpo, profundizando el beso, ahora que ella se lo permitía…

La empujó sobre la mesa de la cocina y ella jadeó al sentirse atrapada. Rick quiso interrumpir el beso para seguir por su cuello, pero ella lo besaba con tanta desesperación que la dejó hacer, totalmente entregado a ella, mientras la sentaba sobre la mesa y agradecía que la ropa deportiva de ella fuera tan elástica, al entreabrir sus piernas para colocarse en medio...

La fricción que se producía era casi torturante y Rick deslizó sus manos por debajo de la remera de algodón de ella para acariciar su pecho y la escuchó gemir de placer.

Finalmente, Rick interrumpió el beso y le quitó la remera. Siguió besando su cuello y Kate desabotonó su camisa mientras apretaba los ojos, estimulada por sus caricias…

Sus torsos se fundieron y él la acercó más a él. Kate jadeó cuando sintió cuán excitado estaba él y lo separó de ella para mirarlo a los ojos.

-No me pidas que me detenga ahora… me estoy muriendo por ti…- le dijo él y ella se perdió en sus ojos.

-No puedo hacerlo… pero esto está mal y lo sabes…- le dijo y volvió a besarlo.

-Kate… ¿tienes protección?...- le preguntó él entre besos cuando la hacía deslizar hacia abajo con la intención de quitarle el pantalón y la ropa interior.

-En mi habitación…- dijo ella y él la levantó en brazos y la llevó hacia allí.

* * *

La dejó sobre la cama y se quitó el pantalón. Ella lo miró sin avergonzarse y como le ocurrió a él, tuvo recuerdos… Kate se puso de pie y lo hizo sentar en la cama. Buscó en su mesa de noche y le entregó un preservativo.

Se mordió el labio mientras lo observaba colocándoselo y ella se quitaba lo que le quedaba de ropa.

Él la hizo acercarse y besó suavemente la piel de su abdomen hasta llegar a donde tenía el tatuaje.

-Lo extrañaba tanto como a ti…- le dijo él y ella sonrió, lo abrazó y descendió hasta que lo tomó por completo, mientras lo escuchaba jadear de placer…

Kate se mantuvo estática mientras se acostumbraba a él y Rick la observó casi con devoción. Era como si todo sucediera en cámara lenta…

Rick la tomó de la cara y empujó un poco más para ir más profundo. Kate cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió sonrió.

-_Ty takaya krasivaya_ (eres tan hermosa)…- le dijo él y ella sonrió.

-Aprendiste mucho…- le dijo y se mordió el labio.

-Quería impresionarte…

-¿Algo más?- le dijo desafiante.

-_Ya ne mogu zhit' bez tebya_ (no puedo vivir sin ti)- dijo y sonrió- _ya tebya lyublyu_ (te amo)…

-Excelente pronunciación…

-Lo repetí durante siglos…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Gracias…- jadeó ella cuando él comenzó a moverse.

-¿Por qué?

-Por haberlo hecho… por mí…- dijo y entreabrió sus labios- Dios… hacía siglos que no estaba con nadie…

Él se movió rítmicamente, mirándola a los ojos y ella se mantuvo quieta, dejando que todo sucediera, entregándose a él…

Rick la elevó un poco y se arrodilló, cambiando el ángulo y Kate cerró los ojos, el clímax estaba demasiado cerca…

No necesitó estimularla demasiado cuando sus dedos se deslizaron entre ambos y Kate tembló en sus brazos, avasallada por el placer…

La miró a los ojos y ella mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja y jadeó en él.

-Me vuelves loca…- le dijo bajo y con tono sexy y luego lo sintió tensarse y vio que su mirada se nublaba de placer…

Luego de unos instantes, Rick la abrazó y besó su cabello con ternura. No podía creer tenerla otra vez en sus brazos…

Ella cerró los ojos con placidez y se quedaron quietos, tratando de recuperarse un buen rato…

Rick besó su cara y sus párpados y ella lo miró luego y sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas…

Kate no quería llorar, sin embargo supo que no valía la pena ocultarlo y él recordó la vez que ella le había confesado que tenía que irse a Kiev, había sucedido lo mismo cuando habían terminado de hacer el amor…

Hey… no me dirás que tienes que irte a Kiev otra vez, ¿verdad?

-No… no…- dijo ella sin poder detenerse.

Él la apretó contra su cuerpo y cuando se separó, notó que ella seguía llorando.

-No tienes idea de cuánto me has hecho sufrir… no quiero sufrir más, Rick…- le dijo y él suspiró. Habían sufrido demasiado, ambos… ahora era momento de arreglar las cosas…

* * *

**Se que fue un poco corto el capítulo, pero no por eso menos intenso, no? Bueno... por fin se han dejado llevar... veremos ahora como sigue todo... que aunque parezca fácil, quizás no lo es tanto! Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por seguir leyendo!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Antes que nada, se que hay algunos que no estuvieron de acuerdo con que Kate "aflojara" y se dejara llevar por sus deseos, pero la verdad es que esto, con muy pocas variaciones, era lo que tenía planeado y me quiero apegar a mi historia e idea original, sé que no se puede dejar contento a todo el mundo y agradezco a los que, a pesar de no estar de acuerdo, me siguen dando la oportunidad y continuan leyendo.**

**Capítulo 25**

Kate masajeó sus sienes con cansancio. Había sido un despertar intenso. Había resuelto algo pendiente, pero aunque no se arrepentía, porque realmente no lo hacía… sabía que no era lo correcto… ella no era así, y tampoco quería eso para su vida…

Rick no le había dado mucha posibilidad de hablar luego, Alexis lo había llamado preocupada y él había prometido llamarla más tarde, para poder conversar tranquilos…

Pero Kate sabía que no quería conversar, no quería dejar que él la convenciera de ser su amante… ella estaba en paz, pensando y sintiendo que había saldado una cuenta pendiente con él, que se había permitido disfrutar un momento con él para recordar los viejos tiempos, pero estaba demasiado ocupada con sus cosas como para soportar los celos de su futura esposa, un escándalo mediático debido a su fama e incluso un mal momento en el trabajo por su indebida exposición…

Ahora, su trabajo era su vida y el resto quedaba a un costado… todo el resto… incluyendo su ambición de formar una pareja…

El sonido de su móvil recibiendo un mensaje la distrajo mientras revolvía papeles buscando una declaración…

"_Cenemos juntos hoy. Te extraño." _

Kate sintió por un momento que el corazón se le aceleraba. Si había sido difícil manejarlo desde que se habían reencontrado, ahora sería, sin dudas, mucho peor…

"_Lo siento. Prefiero que no."_

Él no le contestó. Kate creyó que se había deshecho de él, pero cuando el móvil sonó, supo que sería aún peor.

Ignoró la llamada. Y otras dos más…

"_Por favor atiéndeme."_

Kate bufó con cansancio y cuando el móvil comenzó a sonar, atendió.

-¿Qué quieres?- le dijo con malhumor.

-Hablar contigo… tratar de comprender…- dijo él.

-¿Comprender qué?

-Lo que pasa… creí que las cosas habían cambiado…

-Escucha… no tengo tiempo ahora, estoy trabajando…

-Dijiste que no querías sufrir más… estoy intentando cumplir con eso… por favor… solo un momento… te espero en Remys…

-Pues… tendrás que esperar un buen rato… tengo trabajo que hacer antes…

-Bien… te espero…- le dijo él y ella supo que sonreía.

* * *

Kate demoró casi dos horas en ir a verlo. Internamente, deseaba que él se hubiese ido, cansado y enojado por la espera… pero sabía que él no haría eso…

-Hey…- dijo ella y vio como él se quedaba mirándola.

-Hey…- dijo él y se levantó para que ella se sentara primero.

-No tengo mucho tiempo… estoy trabajando…

-Bien… Kate…- dijo y tomó su mano- cuando me fui de tu casa esta mañana, creí que las cosas entre nosotros estaban bien…

-Están bien, Rick… estamos en paz… - dijo y rescató su mano.

-Pero…

-Yo no voy a cambiar mi vida… estoy satisfecha con esto, me alegra haber aclarado las cosas que tenía pendientes y lo que pasó hoy…

-¿Estás arrepentida?

-No… por supuesto que no… creo que era algo que nos debíamos… nosotros tuvimos una relación muy intensa… los recuerdos se mezclan y la verdad es que tenemos mucha piel… pero eso no alcanza… además, tú ya elegiste la persona para pasar el resto de tu vida… y lamento profundamente, por ella, que las cosas entre nosotros hayan ido tan lejos… pero no... no estoy arrepentida...

-Kate… yo no pude olvidarte… si tengo una relación con Gina es porque creí que contigo no era posible…

-Es que tienes razón… no es posible, Rick… ya se nos pasó el momento… ya lo arruinamos…

-Sin embargo estamos casados…

-Esa fue una locura de la que ni siquiera me acuerdo… y tú tampoco…

-¿Qué importa? ¿Sabes cómo me impactó la noticia cuando me enteré? Y luego te vi y pensé que finalmente las cosas se habían acomodado…

-Lo mejor que podemos hacer es firmar esos papeles y seguir con nuestras vidas…

-Pero yo quiero estar contigo… no quiero casarme con Gina… Kate… me dijiste que no querías sufrir… yo no te haré sufrir más…

-Inevitablemente voy a sufrir… ¿sabes? Cuando pasó lo que pasó entre nosotros, pensé que era una especie de castigo… cuando te conocí había estado con tantos tipos que había perdido la cuenta… y cuando pensé que había encontrado el indicado…

-No es así… a veces la vida se complica… y otras, hace todo para que las cosas se solucionen… como ahora…

-Rick… yo… me tengo que ir… por favor, haznos un favor a ambos y avísame cuando estén los papeles del divorcio…- le dijo y lo miró con tristeza antes de irse.

Rick cerró los ojos con resignación. Parecía mentira que una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella era su determinación, aunque ahora le estaba jugando en contra…

* * *

Kate llegó a su escritorio y trató de concentrarse en lo suyo. Lanie la llamó un rato después, por trabajo, pero cuando la vio, se dio cuenta de que necesitaba hablar…

-¿Qué estás casada con Rick Castle?- le preguntó con los ojos como platos.

-Parece que nos casamos en las Vegas, borrachos, hace 10 años…

-Y ¿nunca se dieron cuenta?

-Nunca intenté casarme… y él… recién ahora…

-¿Y aquí? ¿No lo descubrieron?

-Supongo que cuando me preguntaron el estado civil, confiaron en mí y los registros que se hacen, tienen que ver con los antecedentes penales, no los civiles…

-Puede ser… ¿ahora qué?

-Intento convencerlo de divorciarnos…

-Pero ¿no era que él se casaba?

-Es que… tuvimos un… reencuentro…- dijo y tragó saliva, incómoda.

-¿Reencuentro?

-Sí, Lanie… ¿qué parte no entiendes?

-¿Dormiste con él?

-El problema es que no sólo dormimos…

-¿Entonces?

-No quiere casarse, dice que quiere estar conmigo…

-Pero tú no le crees…

-No es eso… no me siento en condiciones de tener una relación ahora…

-Pero… ¿qué sientes?

-No lo sé… fue extraño verlo… estar con él… por supuesto que sigo sintiendo cosas… nuestra historia fue muy importante… pero terminó mal…

-¿Por qué?

-Yo tuve que viajar… prometimos que seguiríamos, pero estando allá en Kiev, me llamó un día y me dijo que no quería seguir… y no supe hasta ahora que había sido por un chantaje de su ex esposa… le dijo que le quitaría a su hija y quiso adjudicarle un embarazo que no era suyo…

-Una buena chica…- Lanie sacudió la cabeza.

-No importa… me enojé, cuando él me explicó lo entendí, lo perdoné… pero ya pasó el momento… y tú sabes que yo soy un desastre para las relaciones…

-Ahora entiendo por qué…

-En serio…

-En serio te digo yo a ti… piénsalo, Kate… si fue tan importante y él está tan convencido… ¿por qué no darle una oportunidad?

-Porque esa puerta ya está cerrada…

-¿Por qué dormiste con él, entonces?

-Porque tuve ganas… porque lo recordaba increíble, porque fue una de las mejores experiencias que tuve…

-Entonces fue algo físico…

-Volver a verlo movió todo dentro de mí… pero aunque su madre y su hija digan que su futura esposa no es buena gente… no me gustaría estar en su lugar…

-¿Su madre y su hija?

-Estuve con ellas… en su casa...

-Estuviste con su familia… te acostaste con él y ¿de verdad crees que no quieres darle una oportunidad?

-Lanie… no me estás ayudando…- dijo Kate y se tomó la cabeza con fastidio. La jaqueca que cada tanto sufría, y que la ponía de pésimo humor, había vuelto…

* * *

**Bueno, estoy fue una dosis de Kate Beckett en estado puro! Jaja! Como ven, todavía quedan idas y vueltas! Gracias por seguir leyendo!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

Kate no escuchó nada sobre Rick durante un par de días. A pesar de que no podía olvidarse completamente del tema, se relajó un poco. Se permitió no pensar demasiado, quiso creer que él había comprendido sus motivos y estaba tratando de hacer las cosas bien y conseguir esos papeles para poder liberarse mutuamente…

Pero una tarde en que salía de la comisaría luego de un día agobiante de trabajo, se encontró con que Alexis Castle la estaba esperando en el estacionamiento…

-Kate…- le dijo en voz baja y Kate supo que no estaba bien.

-¿Alexis?¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó algo preocupada.

-Yo… necesitaría hablar contigo…- le dijo nerviosa.

-Bien… ¿quieres ir a tomar un café? Mejor vamos a mi casa… allí estaremos cómodas…

Alexis asintió y se subieron al auto. Kate intentó sacar conversación, pero la chica no habló demasiado, y eso solo contribuyó a crear una mayor tensión…

Cuando llegaron, Kate la hizo sentar y le trajo un vaso de agua, que fue lo único que ella accedió a tomar…

-Dime… te escucho…- le dijo Kate sentada a su lado en el sofá.

-Bueno… es difícil… no sé por donde empezar…

-Empieza por el principio… ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

-Necesito… respuestas…

-¿Qué clase de respuestas?

-Quiero saber qué ocurre con mi padre...

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tú sabes… porque te lo he dicho, que yo nunca estuve a favor de su casamiento con Gina… y sigo sin estarlo… pero desde que tú y él se reencontraron… él no está bien… y me gustaría saber qué pasa… no por curiosidad, sino porque no sé como ayudarlo…

-Es una historia vieja… complicada…

-Pero hay una historia…

-Por supuesto… tu padre y yo tuvimos una relación breve… pero intensa, hace diez años…

-¿Y se reencontraron ahora?

-Bueno… nos encontramos por casualidad… pero teníamos algunas cosas por resolver…

-¿Qué cosas?

-¿Tu padre no te contó? Alexis… yo no sé si debo hablar de cosas de su vida personal si él no te contó…

-Mi padre cree que todavía tengo 10 años… y yo relamente necesito saber qué le pasa…

-Bien… nosotros… éramos muy jóvenes… estábamos enamorados y nos fuimos un fin de semana a Las Vegas…

-Entiendo…- dijo Alexis atenta, pero algo incómoda.

-Y… un día estábamos festejando y bebimos un poco de más… y… nos casamos…

-¿Se casaron?

-Así es…

-Y estuvieron casados todo este tiempo…

-En realidad no nos acordábamos… y cuando tu padre quiso casarse con Gina…

-Por eso te buscó…

-Aunque no lo creas nos encontramos de casualidad y él me dijo que me estaba buscando para solucionar este tema…

-¿Entonces… si está todo claro, por qué lo veo tan mal?

-Digamos que… nuestro reencuentro le trajo algunas dudas…

-¿Duda de casarse?- dijo Alexis con los ojos como platos.

-Él dice que sí… pero yo no estoy tan segura… la nostalgia no es buena consejera…

-¿Tú qué piensas?

-Yo creo que se nos pasó el tiempo…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

-Kate… te estoy preguntando qué sientes por él…

-Yo lo quise mucho… pero las cosas terminaron mal… y traté de olvidarlo…

-Pero no pudiste…

-Es más complejo que eso, Alexis…

-Kate… mi padre nunca estuvo demasiado enamorado de Gina… pero ahora, es un despojo… yo creo que pase lo que pase contigo, él no debería casarse con ella… pero no porque no me guste a mí… sino porque siento que no podría ser feliz…

-Escucha… yo… es muy difícil hablarte de cosas de grandes cuando tengo tantos recuerdos de ti cuando eras pequeña… cuando jugábamos y me hacías dibujos…

Alexis sacó una foto de su cartera y se la extendió. Allí estaban ellas junto con Rick, sonrientes, felices…

Kate sonrió. Acarició su imagen y tuvo un vago recuerdo de ese momento. Le habían pedido a alguien una foto para poder estar los tres…

-Mi padre tiene otra que saqué yo… pídele que te la muestre algún día…- le dijo y Kate se levantó y fue a buscar debajo de su cama, en donde ahora guardaba la caja de sus recuerdos del viaje.

Se acercó a Alexis y le mostró el dibujo que guardaba de ella. Alexis pasó el dedo por los dibujos y la miró. Kate sonrió.

-Lo encontré el otro día, buscando otra cosa…- dijo y la vio emocionarse.

-Es muy lindo… me trae buenos recuerdos…

-Puedes quedártelo, si quieres…- le dijo ella y Alexis le entregó la foto.

-Tú quédate con esta foto…- le dijo y aunque Kate quiso negarse, supo que no podría…

Alexis se levantó y cuando Kate iba a acompañarla, estiró sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Gracias por dedicarme tiempo… ojalá papá y tú se dieran una oportunidad… quizás el hecho de haberse encontrado ahora sea una señal… además... tú hablas de nostalgia... mi padre siempre ha conservado tus fotos... no creo que sea solo nostalgia...

-Escucha, Alexis… yo…

-No… no me expliques nada… pero confieso que me gustaría verte de vez en cuando…

-Sabes donde trabajo y donde vivo, eres bienvenida cuando quieras…

Kate se quedó mirando la puerta cuando Alexis se fue… era increíble como la chica había crecido y se había convertido casi en una mujer… Rick tenía que estar orgulloso de ella…

Rick… Kate se dio cuenta de que tendría que comentarle de esa reunión con Alexis…

* * *

Kate tomó su móvil y buscó su número en el directorio…

-Castle…- escuchó del otro lado. Él no estaba bien, pero tampoco tenía mala voz.

-Hey…- dijo ella y aclaró su voz- soy Kate…

-Sí… lo sé… tengo tu número agendado…

-Bien… bueno…

-No tengo los documentos aún… de hecho no los necesito con urgencia…

-No es por eso que te llamo…

-¿No?

-No…- dijo ella- quería… necesito hablar contigo… ¿podemos encontrarnos?

-¿Voy a tu casa?

-Mejor nos encontramos en Remy's…- dijo Kate y cuando él aceptó, cortaron.

* * *

Media hora después, cuando ella entró, lo vio sentado en una mesa, cerca de la ventana del fondo. Se acercó despacio.

-Perdona que te haya llamado…- le dijo ella y se sentó. Le hizo señas a la camarera que le trajo un café.

-No hay problema… te ves cansada…

-Tuve un día complicado…

-¿Qué pasó?

-Alexis vino a verme…

-¿Alexis?

-Ella… está preocupada por ti… y yo… espero no haber cometido un error, pero le conté nuestra historia… quiero decir, lo del casamiento… y quería avisarte…

-Entiendo… bueno… si no se lo dije fue porque no me animé… pero no hay problema… te agradezco que te hayas tomado el trabajo…

-Ella… es casi una mujer… la has criado bien…- dijo Kate tratando de distender el momento.

-Lo siento… tengo que irme…- dijo y cuando se levantó, Kate tomó su brazo.

-Espera… ¿qué pasa?

-No puedo estar aquí contigo… lo siento… intento olvidarte… como si eso fuera posible y cada vez que te veo…

-Rick…

-Es que… hasta sueño contigo… sueño que me miras a los ojos y me dices que no quieres divorciarte… que quieres estar conmigo…

-Tú sabes que…

-No… no hace falta…- dijo y se levantó- con respecto a los papeles… todavía tenemos tiempo… por ahora el casamiento fue pospuesto…- dijo y se fue sin darle posibilidad a responder…

* * *

**Bueno, espero que todavía les siga gustando. Parece que Rick pospuso el casamiento, ¿sabremos por qué? ¿Qué le dijo a Gina? Parece que el destino se empecina en juntar a estos dos... gracias por leer, sigo pronto!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

Cuando Rick entró en su casa, Martha lo esperaba algo preocupada…

-Rick… hijo… Gina estuvo aquí hace un rato… está como loca con el aplazamiento de la boda…- dijo más por curiosidad que porque realmente le importara lo que le ocurriera a Gina.

-Sí… lo sé…- dijo solamente Rick.

-¿Pasó algo?

-Pasó que… tengo dudas… y decidí que es mejor posponerlo… no quiero cometer errores… ya me pasó una vez… y lo único que puedo agradecer es haberlo hecho por mi hija…

-Pero… yo creí que si te casabas con ella, más allá de lo que Alexis y yo pensáramos, era porque estabas enamorado… porque la amabas lo suficiente…

-Eso creí…

-¿Eso creíste? ¿Y cuándo te diste cuenta de que no era como creías?

-Cuando volví a ver a Kate…

-¿Kate? Pero… ¿no dijeron que eso era historia pasada?

-Eso creí…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza cuando Martha inspiró hondo y puso una mano sobre su hombro, comprensiva.

-¿Cómo puede ser que después de tanto tiempo sigas enganchado con esa historia?

-Porque no terminó como debería haberlo hecho…y…

-¿Y qué?

-Estamos casados…

-¿Cómo que casados?

-¿Recuerdas que cuando ella estuvo aquí, dije que teníamos cosas por resolver? Mi abogado, al comenzar los trámites, se encontró con que nos habíamos casado en Las Vegas hace 10 años…

-¿Y no se acordaban? ¿Cómo puede ser?

-Habíamos bebido...- dijo Rick algo avergonzado.

-Por eso la buscaste...

-Sí... creí que podía terminar con todo, pero...

-Pero ella no quiere divorciarse…- asumió Martha.

-Ella quiere firmar todos los papeles, el que no se quiere divorciar soy yo…

-Pero… ¿se lo has dicho?

-¿Tú qué crees? Pero ella no entiende, piensa que es una locura…

-De verdad lo es…- dijo Martha.

-Ya lo sé, madre… pero no puedo pretender que no pasa nada… casarme con una mujer a la que le tengo cariño pero que no despierta ni la octava parte de lo que despierta Kate…

-Es cierto…

-No sé qué hacer…

-Luchar… eso es lo que tienes que hacer…

-No es fácil… Kate no quiere saber nada conmigo… y Gina… me tiene atrapado con los contratos de trabajo… con las promesas… con su manejo de los medios… no me puedo dar el lujo de quedarme sin trabajo… por eso no puedo dejarla directamente… sin intentar que todo termine bien… la única idea que se me ocurrió fue posponerlo… por ahora… para ganar tiempo…

-Tendrás que pensar en algo, porque no puedes seguir así, Richard...

* * *

Kate trató de relajarse cuando llegó a su casa, tomó un baño de inmersión y cuando trataba de acomodar sus cosas para irse a dormir, recibió un llamado de Lanie… su amiga estaba preocupada…

-...Es que... es complicado, Lanie… yo entiendo que Rick tenga dudas… pero no puede haber dejado de querer a Gina de un día para el otro… además… dijo que había pospuesto el casamiento… eso le da tiempo… y yo creo que no quiere quedarse sin nada… y eso no me cierra…

-Entiendo tu punto, amiga… aunque no tus actitudes… si estás tan segura, ¿para qué dormiste con él?

-Ya te lo expliqué... era algo pendiente...

-Bueno... si para ti es tan importante que todo esto termine… entonces deberías viajar a Las Vegas por tu cuenta y buscar esos papeles y rogar para que te los firme… porque si lo esperas a él, nunca pasará…

Kate frotó sus ojos y pensó en Alexis. Seguramente la chica podría ayudarla, al menos para saber los datos que necesitaba…

Se fue a dormir en ese momento, no quería pensar más…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente se levantó con el ánimo renovado. Llamó a Alexis por la mañana y le pidió que le averiguara la dirección donde el abogado de su padre había comenzado los trámites…

-Escucha… yo sé que quizás te pido algo complicado, pero puedo asegurarte que es por el bien de todos…

-Está bien…- dijo Alexis- de verdad me gustaría que ustedes pudieran arreglar sus cosas, pero te entiendo… y tú me contestaste todas las preguntas… así que te conseguiré ese dato…- se comprometió la chica.

Una hora más tarde, ya con el pasaje reservado, Alexis la llamó de vuelta con la información que necesitaba y Kate se lo agradeció…

Les pidió a sus compañeros que la cubriesen durante un par de días con su Capitán y se encaminó a Las Vegas…

Alexis se sintió culpable de inmediato, Martha le había contado parte de la conversación que había tenido con su padre y no pudo evitar sentir que lo traicionaba...

-Papá… yo… quería pedirte disculpas… realmente siento que… estaba desesperada y creí que Kate tendría respuestas que no encontraba en ti…

-No… no te preocupes, hija… te entiendo… supongo que entenderás ahora que no estoy pasando por mi mejor momento…

-Papá… hay algo que quiero decirte… y espero que me perdones…- dijo Alexis mirándose la manos, algo inquieta- hoy temprano… Kate me llamó para pedirme algo… y yo… bueno… Kate viajó a Las Vegas para buscar los papeles del trámite de divorcio… y yo le di los datos… hablé con tu abogado…

-¿Qué hiciste qué?- dijo Rick y luego de la sorpresa inicial, sonrió- gracias…- agregó y se levantó del sillón de un salto- me voy a Las Vegas…

Alexis sonrió algo nerviosa. De pronto se dio cuenta de que quizás, en lugar de haber complicado las cosas, había ayudado a componerlas…

* * *

Cuando Kate llegó al hotel varias horas más tarde, sintió que estaba exhausta. Se había hecho un poco más tarde de lo que esperaba, pero llegó justo a tiempo para pasar por la oficina en donde estaba radicado el trámite y consiguió una copia del papel para poder firmar…

Salió más distendida y como no había conseguido vuelo hasta el día siguiente por la noche, se obligó a disfrutar un poco de la cuidad, porque después de todo, hacía siglos que no se tomaba un descanso…

Salió a caminar y sintió un escalofrío cuando pasó por la puerta del hotel en donde se había hospedado con Rick hacía diez años… algunos recuerdos la sorprendieron, pero respiró hondo y siguió caminando… tendría que aprender a vivir con sus recuerdos, no tenía opción…

Rick la miró de lejos, había movido cielo y tierra para encontrarla… y finalmente la había encontrado… entre tanta gente… caminaba relajada, con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta… Rick sintió que los años no habían pasado… y cuando se acercó a ella, sintió como todo su cuerpo reaccionaba a los recuerdos…

-Kate…- le dijo para llamar su atención.

-¿Castle? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- dijo con sorpresa y él trató de sonreír, algo nervioso.

-Me enteré que venías… no pude evitar venir… necesito… necesito intentar convencerte, Kate…- le dijo en tono de súplica y Kate suspiró con cansancio...

* * *

**Bueno... aquí estamos, otra vez en las Vegas luego de 10 años... veremos qué ocurre... sigo pronto! Gracias!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

Kate inspiró hondo tratando de relajarse, era como si todo se le estuviese cayendo encima…

-¿A convencerme de qué?

-De que es un error separarnos…- dijo él.

-¿Un error? Hasta hace un par de días no sabíamos que estábamos casados… ¿no te parece una tontería seguir con esto?

-Lo único que yo puedo decir es lo que sentí cuando volví a verte… Kate… sentí que no había pasado el tiempo, que todo lo que habíamos vivido regresaba para hacernos felices… otra vez… yo fui muy feliz contigo en ese momento… el único problema era que tú necesitabas vivir muchas cosas y ahora las has vivido…

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Ha pasado el tiempo… has estudiado, has viajado, hiciste tu propia carrera, tuviste otras relaciones y creciste, Kate… ahora es el momento ideal para continuar con lo nuestro y el destino nos lo está demostrando…

-¿Así de fácil? ¿Así borraremos todo lo que sufrimos?

-Dijiste que estábamos en paz…

-En paz para seguir cada uno con su vida… sin rencores… no para reiniciar una relación…- aclaró ella y él sacudió la cabeza.

-Por favor, Kate…- le dijo y se acercó un poco más.

-Rick… ¿qué hay de Gina?

-Gina… no lo sé…

-Pospusiste el casamiento… ¿le diste las razones?

-No… la verdad es que no… no es fácil explicarle la verdad…

-¿La verdad?

-Que estoy enamorado de ti y no me quiero divorciar…

-Entonces… como no quieres quedarte sin el pan y sin la torta… pospusiste el casamiento…

-Me estás haciendo un planteo de celos…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Estoy diciendo algo cierto… ¿por qué posponer la boda? ¿por qué no la cancelaste definitivamente si estás tan seguro de tus sentimientos?

-Porque tengo una relación laboral con Gina y ella es muy impetuosa y no puedo darme el lujo de perder el trabajo… tengo una hija que quiere ir a una buena Universidad, ¿recuerdas?

-Conveniencia… no es lo que quiero para mí… disculpa…- dijo y trató de seguir caminando.

-Kate…- dijo él y la detuvo- al menos despidámonos como corresponde…-agregó y ella lo miró con seriedad.

-No puedo creerlo… ¿quieres dormir conmigo? ¿Es eso? ¿Otra vez? ¿No te bastó con lo del otro día?

-Por supuesto que quiero dormir contigo… y despertarme contigo y vivir contigo toda mi vida… me volvería a casar contigo otra vez, Kate…

-Rick… estoy mentalmente agotada… necesito un baño y un buen trago… me voy a mi hotel… sola…- dijo ella y él suspiró con resignación.

-Al menos lo intenté…- dijo y cuando ella comenzó a caminar, se quedó mirándola un momento…

Kate no se animó a darse vuelta, sabía que él la miraba y no quería darle indicios de que podía seguirla…

* * *

Llegó al hotel y se dio un baño, se pidió una botella de vino y se comunicó con Lanie y Espo para preguntarles como andaba todo en New York…

Se tomó toda la botella sola, total, se acostaría y se quedaría dormida al instante… ella estaba acostumbrada a tomar alcohol, ahora más que antes… ahora no olvidaba las cosas cuando estaba borracha…

Se le escaparon algunas lágrimas, era estúpido negar que le seguían pasando cosas con él, el gran problema era que el tipo, quisiese o no, se hubiese arrepentido o no, hubiese pospuesto su casamiento o no, se casaría con otra…

Suspiró con cansancio y luego comenzó a reír al recordar las locuras que había hecho diez años atrás, con Rick… sí… ellos eran felices… habían sido felices en ese momento, pero ya se les había pasado el momento…

De pronto quiso llamar a su padre, morirse de risa en su cara y decirle que aunque él había estado en desacuerdo y habían discutido mucho sobre eso… ella se había casado con Rick aquella vez y que había permanecido casada durante 10 años… Jim no había hecho más que desalentar su relación con Rick, no porque él no le agradara, sino porque estaba de acuerdo con Rick… Kate necesitaba vivir su vida antes de atarse a un hombre que ya tenía una hija…

Lanzó una carcajada casi histérica cuando se dio cuenta de que, mal que mal, ese matrimonio con Rick era la relación más larga que había tenido…

Se sintió confiada y pensó en ir a probar suerte en el casino, se vistió con lo mejor que tenía, que no era mucho, solo una remera un poco más arreglada y tomó su chaqueta…

Tenía que divertirse, no quedaba otra… porque las opciones eran: quedarse en el hotel a llorar o irse a dormir temprano y acababa de darse cuenta de que no tenía sueño…

Abrió la puerta con una sonrisa, dispuesta a olvidarse de su mala suerte y se encontró con él…

-Kate…- le dijo él y se quedó mirándola.

-Castle ¿qué parte de "quiero estar sola" no entiendes?- le preguntó luego de la sorpresa inicial.

-Quiero que hablemos…

-¿Hablar? ¿De qué? Ya nos dijimos todo lo que teníamos para decir… y si intentas convencerme de pasar la noche juntos, olvídalo…

-Tú sabes que no puedo olvidarme de eso…- dijo y ella miró sus labios y entrecerró sus ojos sin querer seguirle el juego.

-Castle… por favor…- dijo ella.

-¿Tienes ese papel?

-¿El del divorcio?

-Sí… he venido a firmarlo… si es lo que quieres, lo haré…- dijo y ella notó que él había tomado.

-Bien…- dijo ella y entró para buscar el papel- nos casamos borrachos y nos divorciaremos en el mismo estado…

Kate tomó el papel de arriba de su mesa de luz y cuando giró para buscarlo, se sintió atrapada en los brazos de él…

-Castle… estás borracho…

-Las mejores cosas suceden cuando lo estoy…

-Dime…- dijo tratando de zafarse de él- ¿también estabas borracho cuando conociste a Gina?… ¿y cuando le propusiste matrimonio?

-Estaba borracho cuando te conocí… y cuando nos casamos… y eso fue lo mejor que me ha pasado…

-Escucha… no quiero arrepentirme de nada… y realmente he tomado… te pido que tengas consideración de eso…

-Te amo, Kate… por favor intentémoslo… intentemos ser felices juntos…

Kate lo miró pensativa, no tenía caso seguir insistiendo porque él, a pesar de todo, parecía tener todo en claro...

-Hagamos un trato…- le dijo ella y él la miró con atención.

-Lo que quieras…- dijo confiado y la soltó.

Tendremos el papel firmado… ambos… y si tú realmente quieres que estemos juntos, volverás a New York y cancelarás tu boda… y ahí comenzaremos a ver qué hacemos con lo nuestro…

-"Lo nuestro"… es lo más lindo que he oído en mucho tiempo…- dijo sonriente.

-¿Qué me dices?

-Digo que quiero garantías…

-¿Garantías?

-Si yo te firmo ese papel, no habrá nada que te impida presentarlo para pedir el divorcio…

-¿Entonces?

-¿Cuándo sale tu avión?

-Mañana por la noche…

-Igual que el mío… entonces… nos quedaremos juntos hasta que volvamos…

-No, Castle…

-Si no, no hay trato y créeme… te conviene aceptar… porque no firmaré nada…

-¿No me digas?- le dijo ella burlona.

-Es así…- le dijo y cuando sonrió, ella sintió que se le aflojaban las piernas.

-¿Dónde te hospedas?

-En ningún lado…

-Qué conveniente…- dijo ella casi divertida.

-Puedo quedarme contigo… soy tu esposo, después de todo…- le dijo juguetón.

-Dormirás en el sillón…- dijo ella y él sonrió.

-De acuerdo…- dijo él rápidamente- ¿dormirás vestida?- le preguntó mientras se quitaba la ropa.

-No… de hecho…- dijo y miró la hora, ya era algo tarde… se encerró en el baño y se cambió. Demoró todo lo que pudo y cuando salió, él se había quedado dormido, todo despatarrado en el sillón…

Kate se mordió el labio cuando una oleada de calor la envolvió. ¿Acaso le había prometido una oportunidad a Castle?

* * *

**Algo logró Rick, después de todo... veremos como sigue la historia! Prometo actualizar pronto! Gracias por seguirla!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

Kate se despertó de golpe, creyó haber oído un ruido. Movió su mano y se dio cuenta de que tenía los dedos entrelazados con alguien…

Aún en la oscuridad supo que era él. Rick se había sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en la cama y se había dormido así, con su mano entrelazada a la de ella…

Kate sintió que su corazón palpitaba a toda prisa. Aún borracho como estaba, él la había respetado, no se había metido en su cama, solo había querido estar cerca y eso le llegó al corazón…

Se inclinó sobre él y lo observó. Estaba oscuro, pero ella podía verlo perfectamente… los rasgos que ella todavía recordaba eran más maduros y le habían aparecido algunas canas que ahora, por supuesto, no se notaban…

Kate no pudo contenerse y deslizó sus dedos por el cabello de él. Lo escuchó suspirar dormido, se detuvo y cuando vio que él seguía durmiendo, continuó…

-Ojalá no me esté equivocando contigo…- murmuró tan bajo que él ni se movió.

Entrecerró los ojos y lo recordó sonriéndole, luego de sus intensas sesiones de pasión en Las Vegas, en su hotel, en el Caribe…

Se estiró un poco y besó su frente con cariño. Rick era una de esas personas que no podían odiarse y ella se descubrió deseando que aunque las cosas no funcionaran entre ellos, quería seguir teniéndolo cerca… pero sabía que eso no sería posible si fracasaban como pareja…

Rick abrió los ojos y luego de la incomodidad inicial, cuando tomó conciencia de donde estaba, sonrió con debilidad y apoyó su mentón sobre la cama…

-Lo siento… yo… necesitaba tenerte cerca…- se excusó.

-No te preocupes…- dijo y lo vio incorporarse con dificultad.

-Creo que ya estoy un poco viejo para estas cosas…- dijo arrugando la nariz.

-Ven aquí…- le dijo cuando lo vio encaminarse hacia el sillón.

-No te preocupes…- le dijo y ella negó con la cabeza.

-No hagas que me arrepienta…- dijo y él sonrió de espaldas a ella.

-No… no… por supuesto que no…- dijo él y se acercó otra vez.

-Puedes dormir aquí, si te portas bien…- le dijo y él levantó su mano.

-Palabra de scout…- le dijo y ella alzó una ceja sin mucho convencimiento.

-No creo que hayas sido scout…

-Es cierto… pero me portaré bien…- dijo y ella se corrió para dejarle lugar…

-Descansa…- le dijo y ambos se quedaron mirando el techo, estaban cerca, pero no se tocaban.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó él.

-Casi las 5…

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí… ¿y tú?

-También…- le dijo él.

Kate lo escuchó suspirar y se mordió el labio algo inquieta. Era una tortura tenerlo tan cerca y no poder al menos abrazarlo… se apoyó sobre el codo más cercano a él y cuando lo miró sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía…

-¿Sí?- le dijo él a la expectativa.

-Tengo frío…- dijo y se tapó, se sentía más a salvo y más cubierta de esa forma.

-Bien… - dijo él y volvió a suspirar cuando ella se acostó.

Pero él no tenía frío, tenía demasiado calor y el suave aroma de ella lo estaba intoxicando…

Rick comenzó a recordar algunas de las cosas que había vivido con ella, y se quedó pensando en aquella vez que habían hecho el amor sobre su escritorio, cuando ella lo había invitado a conocer su habitación…

Su respuesta corporal a ese recuerdo comenzó a notarse y Rick cerró los ojos, tratando de dominarse…

Se sintió avergonzado y trató de taparse, pero con mala suerte porque cuando tiró de la manta, destapó a Kate, que protestó entre dormida…

-Hey… ¿qué pasa contigo?- le dijo mientras tiraba de la manta y ahora era él quien se quedaba destapado…

-Yo también tengo frío…- dijo él a la defensiva.

-Pues… es mi cama y mi manta… si me destapas otra vez, te vas…- le dijo algo enojada.

-Solo quiero un poco de manta…- insistió él y volvió a tirar un poco.

-Ya basta, Rick… te comportas como un niño…- dijo con fastidio ella.

-¿Y tú como te comportas?- le dijo y sin decir nada más se colocó sobre ella.

-Castle…- le dijo ella en una voz que nada tenía que ver con una advertencia.

-Kate… por favor… esto es una tortura… me prometiste una oportunidad… ¿por qué no podemos disfrutar un poco este viaje improvisado?

-Yo… me siento muy bien contigo… pero todo esto es apresurado… además… ¿quién me garantiza que no volverás a New York a cumplir con tu promesa de matrimonio…?

-¿Quieres garantías?- le dijo él divertido- no firmemos ese papel… no podré casarme… aunque sé que no lo haré de todas formas…

Rick…

-¿Recuerdas la vez que me mostraste tu habitación?

-¿A qué viene eso?- dijo y entrecerró los ojos al sentir como el deseo de él crecía contra ella.

-Recordaba tu conjunto… y nosotros sobre el escritorio y luego en silencio… cuando llegó tu padre… para que no nos oyera…

-Los viejos tiempos…- dijo ella e inspiró hondo.

-Kate… por favor…- le dijo y miró sus labios, estaban tan cerca…

-Esa Kate ya no existe, Castle… yo cambié…

-Yo creo que sigues siendo la misma, pero has madurado… has vivido…

-Y he sufrido…- le dijo y suspiró.

-Lo siento… lo siento tanto…- dijo él y la sorprendió besando su frente- te juro que no sé qué hacer para que entiendas que haré lo imposible por revertir esto…

-¿De verdad crees que esto se puede revertir?

-Te amo… te amo… solo a ti…

-Rick…- dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta.

-Aprovechemos este momento… recuperemos el tiempo… ya perdimos demasiado… déjame hacerte feliz…- le dijo él y besó su mejilla y luego la miró a los ojos, como pidiéndole permiso para besar sus labios…

Kate levantó un poco la cabeza y sus labios se reunieron intensamente. Esa era otra cosa que Kate no había cambiado… ella era intensa para todo…

Rick la sintió incorporarse y la siguió mientras ella se arrodillaba en la cama. Quedaron frente a frente y el beso se interrumpió.

Kate lo miró a los ojos y lo abrazó, su cuerpo fundido al de él y Rick la dejó hacer, aunque no se daba cuenta de cuáles eran sus intenciones…

Se separó de él y lo miró con los ojos nublados por algunas lágrimas…

-¿Estás seguro de todo esto? No creo que pueda seguir sufriendo por ti… Rick…- le dijo y él sonrió y acarició su cara.

-Eres la única mujer con la que quiero estar… por favor confía en mí, te juro que esto se acomodará y seremos felices…

-No creo que sea una cuestión de "acomodar" las cosas…

-Tienes razón, fue una forma de decir…- dijo él y la vio morderse el labio con nerviosismo- ¿entonces? ¿dejamos de perder tiempo?

-Dejemos de perder tiempo…- dijo y sonrió y él la besó con ternura…

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Parece que las cosas realmente se están "acomodando" pero aún falta mucho. Gracias por seguir esta historia! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30**

Rick observó de cerca a Kate y ambos se fundieron en un abrazo interminable. Kate trató de relajarse, pero su corazón latía tan fuerte como el de Rick…

Varias veces, él separó su cara para poder mirarla a los ojos y ella volvió a sumergirse en él, necesitando su contacto...

-Te amo… creo que lo hice todos estos años… pero estaba como dormido… como agazapado y despertó cuando nos reencontramos…-le dijo él finalmente, mirándola a los ojos.

-Yo también... mucho...- dijo ella con algo de timidez y él sonrió.

-Es increíble que nos estemos dando esta oportunidad... yo nunca pude olvidarme de ti... aunque creo que me había resignado... pensé que no podía arreglar las cosas entre nosotros...

-Y yo que creí que te había olvidado…- dijo ella y él besó sus labios con ternura. Seguían arrodillados, frente a frente en la cama. Pero a pesar del deseo, este era un momento tierno…

-Lo que nosotros tenemos es demasiado fuerte… eso es así… y el destino se nos rió en la cara cuando decidimos que no seguiríamos nuestro camino juntos… porque el día que nos encontramos, fue el mismo día en que me enteré que estábamos casados… y juro que nos encontramos por casualidad…

-Rick…

-Lo único que quiero es estar contigo…- le dijo y ella sonrió.

-Yo también… te juro que sí…- le dijo ella y él la abrazó.

-Escucha… yo…- dijo y deslizó sus manos, acariciándola a ambos costados del cuerpo- me estoy muriendo por hacer el amor contigo… pero quiero hacerte una propuesta…- le dijo y ella suspiró y se mordió el labio.

-Te escucho…

-Dormiremos lo que queda de esta noche abrazados y a primera hora, llamaré a Gina y le diré que no nos casaremos… y ambos cancelaremos el vuelo de mañana y nos quedaremos una noche más… y disfrutaremos de esto como debe ser…

-¿Llamarás a Gina?

-Sé que tendré que darle una explicación cara a cara, pero quiero terminarlo para que te des cuenta de que lo que digo es serio… que no quiero pasar un buen rato y después salir corriendo a casarme con una mujer que no amo… ni amaré nunca…

-¿Estás seguro?

-No podría estar más seguro… yo le tengo cariño a Gina… estoy seguro de que no le gustará la idea… pero tendrá que entender que no la amo y que ninguno de los dos podría ser feliz si seguimos con esto… y como te darás cuenta, esto es independiente de ti…

-Entiendo…

-¿Tenemos un trato?

-Por supuesto…- dijo ella y sonrió.

Rick la abrazó con ternura y ella lo tomó de la cara y lo besó con algo de ansiedad…

Se acostaron y se abrazaron. Rick la escuchó suspirar y se sintió en el cielo. ¿Qué más podía pedir que tenerla en sus brazos así?

Realmente ella le estaba dando una oportunidad y eso lo hacía infinitamente feliz…

Kate se quedó dormida mientras escuchaba los latidos de su corazón…

* * *

Se despertó con sus caricias, un par de horas más tarde… abrió los ojos con pesadez, tenía sueño, pero los besos de él la volvían loca, y no solo de deseo, sino de felicidad…

Sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Siento haberte despertado…- le dijo mientras besaba su hombro con dedicación- no pude evitarlo…

-No importa…- dijo ella y se movió un poco- ¿qué hora es?

-Casi las 9…

-Wow… hemos dormido…

-Muy abrazados…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Creo que iré a ducharme…- dijo y lo miró sugestivamente.

-Moriría por acompañarte… pero… creo que debería cumplir con el trato primero…- dijo y cerró los ojos para dominarse…

-Mmm… qué lástima…- dijo ella y besó sus labios.

Cuando Kate se alejó moviendo sus caderas hacia el baño, Rick pensó en olvidarse de todo y dejarse llevar por su necesidad, incluso llegó a asomarse y mirarla mientras ella se quitaba la ropa y cuando empezaba a sentirse estimulado y tentado a reunirse con ella, escuchó el sonido de su móvil…

-Te amo…- le dijo y ella sonrió…

Kate no llegó a escuchar la conversación, pero sí oyó que él hablaba bastante…

-… no, Gina… no vine de fiesta aquí a las Vegas… si no te avisé fue porque quería estar tranquilo… resolver mis cosas…

-¿Tus cosas? ¿Desde cuándo tú tienes cosas tan secretas que no puedes compartirlas con tu futura esposa?

-Desde que son el motivo por el cual no nos estamos casando…

-¿Es esa historia de hace años? Tu abogado me dijo que te habías casado antes…

-Sí… bueno… es cierto…

-¿Te asustaba contármelo?

-No, Gina… yo no lo sabía… pero… sé que sonará raro… pero me reencontré con mi esposa y… me di cuenta de que… me siguen pasando cosas con ella… y… no quiero separarme…

-¿Es una broma?

-Sabes que no bromearía con algo así… Gina… hemos pasado momentos lindos juntos… y de verdad te quiero… pero casarme contigo sería cometer un error… no podríamos ser felices… porque yo amo a otra persona…

-Amas a otra persona… ¿desde cuándo? ¿ayer?- dijo la rubia bastante enojada.

-No, Gina… desde hace tiempo… fue una historia complicada… pero cuando volví a verla sentí que no quería separarme nunca más…

-Y dime… ¿ella que dice? ¿quiere quedarse con todo tu dinero o tiene más que tú?

-¿Mi dinero? Kate nunca sería capaz de valorarme por eso…

-Kate… si hasta su nombre me suena bien… ¿a qué se dedica? ¿abogada, periodista? No… ya sé… bailarina exótica…

-Ya basta Gina… no quiero terminar mal contigo… pero tengo que ser sincero y no quiero discutir… aunque entiendo que estés molesta…

-¿Molesta? No… si estoy encantada con la idea de que me dejes plantada con la boda encima… y ¿de verdad hablas de terminar? Pues te tengo una noticia querido… esto recién comienza…- le dijo y cortó la comunicación…

Rick inspiró hondo y cerró los ojos un momento. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué Gina reaccionara bien y le deseara felicidades? No, Gina era una mujer muy difícil y él tendría que lidiar con las consecuencias…

* * *

Se acercó al baño. El vapor había empañado el espejo y los vidrios de la mampara transparente. Sin embargo ella se dio cuenta de que él la observaba y habló…

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí… hablé con ella…

-No lo tomó bien, ¿verdad?- asumió Kate.

-No… no lo hizo… dará batalla… pero me siento bien de habérselo dicho…

-Me alegra por ti… y también por mí…- dijo ella y se asomó.

-Sí… yo también…- dijo él y deslizó su mirada por el cuerpo de ella- Kate… ¿puedo acompañarte?

-Cumpliste tu parte del trato, ¿verdad?- le dijo ella seductora.

-Entonces…

-Ven aquí…- le dijo y alzó la ceja, provocativa…

* * *

**Todavía falta un poco, se darán cuenta de que Gina no les ofrecerá ayuda precisamente, sino que intentará complicarlos... bastante... Veremos como sigue! Gracias por el apoyo!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Bueno, tengo que reconocer que no iba a escribir la escena que sigue, sino que iba a empezar luego del "reencuentro" pero me pareció lindo poder contarlo, así que... aquí vamos... es bastante intenso...**

**Capítulo 31**

Rick se reunió con Kate debajo del agua tibia. Ella la tomó del cuello y acercó sus labios a él… Rick suspiró.

Se quedaron en esa posición un momento. Rick la apretó contra su cuerpo y ella sonrió…

-Dios, Kate… pensé que esto no sucedería… te juro que en un punto pensé que no podríamos hacer nada para cambiar estar historia…

-Desde que volvimos a encontrarnos… te juro que no podía creer que todo lo que sentía estuviese dormido y se despertara… hice un esfuerzo enorme para poder controlarlo… pero no pude… dejaste una huella honda en mi corazón aquella vez y sufrí mucho…

-Kate…

-Quizás no era el momento… y quizás ahora sí…

-Estoy seguro de que sí…- dijo él con emoción y ella giró la cara sonriendo y lo besó con intensidad.

El beso se interrumpió por falta de aire y Kate tomó el gel de ducha y lo ayudó a enjabonarse…

Él la hizo girar cuando estaban listos y besó su cuello dedicadamente mientras rozaba con suavidad su espalda baja, su deseo evidente y Kate cerró los ojos, intentando que ese instante se prolongara…

-Te necesito… salgamos de aquí…- le dijo al oído.

Kate giró en sus brazos y se mordió el labio.

-Vamos a la cama…- dijo ella y cerró el agua, buscó una toalla para secarse ambos…

Rick la abrazó por detrás y cuando estuvieron listos, caminaron hacia la cama…

La hizo recostar y se inclinó sobre ella, besó primero sus labios y luego su cara, su cuello y sus hombros…

Kate jadeó cuando él llegó a su pecho, sus manos y su lengua brindándole toda la atención que ella necesitaba…

Rick levantó la vista y la observó mirándolo. Sonrió con placidez, quería guardar ese gesto de placer de ella en su memoria…

Siguió camino hacia abajo y delineó el contorno de su ombligo con la punta de su lengua…

Rick volvió a levantarse y deslizó sus dedos, acariciando la zona de su tatuaje…

-Mmm… Yin-Yang… todos estos años, cada vez que veía el símbolo me acordaba de esto… y te extrañaba…

-¿Mucho?

-Extrañaba tus besos, tu aroma… tus ojos y la manera en que me miras… tu sonrisa y la forma en que respiras cuando hacemos el amor… tus suspiros, tu voz diciendo mi nombre…- dijo y descendió sus labios sobre ella y sintió sus piernas apoyándose sobre sus hombros…

-Oh… Rick…- Kate se tomó de las sábanas casi sobrepasada por la sensación…

Rick levantó la cabeza y la vio morderse el labio.

-Así… exactamente así…

-Ahora me toca a mí…- le dijo y deslizó sus dedos para acariciarlo y lo vio cerrar los ojos, intentando contenerse- mmm… Ricky… me encanta que estés tan desesperado…

-Sí… desesperado…- dijo y apretó los labios cuando ella se incorporó y lo tomó en su boca, sin presionarlo demasiado, no quería que todo terminara rápido…

Continuó besándolo un momento y luego él la hizo recostar otra vez y la acarició con intensidad, sus dedos llegando a lugares que ella ni sabía que existían y que causaban tanto placer…

La necesidad era casi dolorosa y Kate enfocó sus ojos en él.

-Rick… por favor…- le dijo ella y él se inclinó, la besó suavemente y buscó su pantalón. Kate lo miró ansiosa mientras hurgaba en sus bolsillos hasta que encontró un preservativo…

-Recientemente descubrí que es mejor prevenir…

-Cierto…

-Aunque… cuando las cosas se acomoden definitivamente, me gustaría dejar de usarlos…- dijo y ella sonrió.

-Ya habrá tiempo de hablar…- le dijo y alzó una ceja.

Rick la tomó de las piernas y se posicionó en el medio. Sus ojos se oscurecieron al ver los labios entreabiertos de ella. Se movió un poco y empujó hasta que llegó lo más profundo que pudo…

La escuchó suspirar y se perdió en sus ojos mientras comenzaba a moverse…

-Me vuelves loco… lo hiciste desde el primer instante…

-Tú también…- le dijo ella y se incorporó, entrelazó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él y sus bocas se reunieron intensamente, al igual que sus torsos.

Ella intentó marcar su ritmo, pero Rick se mantuvo y siguió con el suyo, deslizándose en ella lenta y profundamente…

Rick sintió que el clímax estaba cerca y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella.

-¿Te quedarás conmigo hasta mañana?- le preguntó jadeando.

-Sí… por supuesto…- le dijo ella y sintió que su cuerpo convulsionaba…

Rick la sostuvo y se dejó ir, el placer casi lo cegó cuando sintió que ella mordisqueaba su cuello, sobrepasada por la sensación…

* * *

Luego de haber bajado del pico de máximo placer, se miraron sonrientes y aún agitados…

Kate miró sus labios y lo besó lánguidamente.

Se recostaron abrazados y él se sorprendió cuando ella se levantó de un salto y aprovechó para quitarse el preservativo y desecharlo… luego sonrió al verla con el papel del divorcio en la mano…

-¿Me dirás que aún quieres firmar esto?- dijo él algo incómodo.

-Desearía tanto poder acordarme de todo eso…- dijo ella y suspiró con algo de tristeza.

-¿Conservas el anillo?

-Sí…- dijo ella y se sonrojó.

-Lo sabía…- dijo él contento.

-Ahora me doy cuenta de que fue más importante de lo que creí…

-Me encanta que lo tengas… pero te compraré otro… te lo prometo…

-¿Entonces no nos divorciaremos?

-Solo si quieres volver a casarte…

-Eso sería una tontería…

-Si te ilusiona, haré lo que prefieras…

-Pues no lo sé… de lo que sí estoy segura es de que quiero estar contigo… no me importa el estado civil por ahora… mientras no te cases con otra…

-Por supuesto que no lo haré… ¿qué hacemos con el papel?- le preguntó, deslizando sus dedos por su abdomen.

Kate lo miró, sonrió y rompió el papel y dejó que los trozos volaran por el aire…

-Creo que no habrá divorcio… - le dijo y él sonrió feliz.

-Estoy pensando que quizás podríamos reafirmar nuestros votos…

-Castle…- le advirtió ella.

-Sí… voy muy rápido…

-Así es…- le dijo ella divertida y sonrió con placidez mientras lo abrazaba…

* * *

**Bueno, tal parece que no habrá divorcio... veremos como sigue. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Gracias por segur leyendo!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32**

Rick se tapó la cara con las manos cuando un rayo de sol lo iluminó de lleno.

-Yo también olvidé mis lentes…- le dijo ella sonriente y comenzaron a caminar entre la poca gente que había en la calle en ese momento. Era relativamente temprano todavía y como la mayor parte de la vida en esa zona era nocturna, podían disfrutar una caminata sin mayores sobresaltos…

-Podríamos comprar unos… ¿no te parece?

-¿Para qué? No es que no tenga, me los olvidé en New York…

Caminaban hombro contra hombro y por alguna razón, él no la había tomado de la mano, como si temiera que ella lo rechazara… lo cual era una tontería, ya que ella no tenía dudas con respecto a querer volver con él…

Fueron a comer a un restaurant sencillo y Kate aprovechó para avisar que se quedaría un día más, por lo que no tuvo que preocuparse demasiado en dar explicaciones, sobre todo a Lanie que enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía y le deseó suerte…

Rick se dedicó a modificar las fechas de los pasajes de vuelta y cuando Kate se inclinó suavemente para besar sus labios, él la miró, algo inquieto…

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada… me siento algo extraño… quiero decir… tanto cuidado que tenías antes y ahora…

-¿Estás arrepentido?- le dijo incrédula.

-¿Cómo podría arrepentirme? Me cuesta adaptarme a que te hayas decidido…

-Ya te acostumbrarás…- le dijo y sonrió, besándolo luego húmedamente y oyéndolo suspirar.

-Sí… lo haré rápido…- dijo y cuando ella se separó de él, la tomó de la cara y continuó besándola un momento más…

-Mmmm… lo estás haciendo rápido…

-Así es…- dijo él y la miró a los ojos de cerca- realmente me hace cosquillas en el corazón pensar que eres mi esposa…

-Es raro… muy lindo… me suena a cosa del destino… ¿no crees?

-Finalmente tendremos que creer… ¿verdad?

-Así parece…- le dijo ella…

* * *

Terminaron de comer y cuando salieron, él la abrazó y caminaron así por la calle. Rick la miró de costado varias veces y la vio relajada, por supuesto que él todavía estaba atento, no quería que nada saliera mal, o que sucediera algo que los incomodara… sobre todo porque él era algo conocido y tenía miedo de que los fotografiaran o los molestaran… un rumor de romance no haría más que complicar las cosas, porque él todavía no había anunciado formalmente su separación de Gina…

Pero era mejor no pensar, era mejor disfrutar al lado de la mujer de sus sueños…

La tarde se pasó lentamente, y ellos se divirtieron mucho...

Cuando se hizo de noche, él le preguntó si prefería ir a uno de los casinos para divertirse o tal vez a algún espectáculo, pero Kate decidió que sería mejor volver al hotel y así tener un rato más para estar juntos…

Por supuesto, Rick no se opuso y cuando llegaron, luego de una cena simple que pidieron en la habitación, Kate decidió ir a ducharse pero Rick le dijo que tenía una llamada que hacer y desapareció de la habitación…

Kate pensó que quizás él quería hablar con Alexis y contarle que estaban allí juntos y que no quería hacerlo delante de ella y lo comprendió…

Cuando Rick entró en la habitación, ella estaba acostada en la cama, con la bata puesta y pasando los canales de televisión en busca de algo interesante para ver…

-¿Todo bien?- le preguntó ella y lo vio comenzar a desvestirse lentamente.

-Todo bien, sí…- dijo él sonriente.

-¿Hablaste con Alexis?

-Sí… todo está bien con ella… mi madre y Alexis están muy satisfechas de que lo estemos intentando…

-Sobre todo porque no soportan demasiado a Gina…- dijo y alzó la ceja.

-Y además te prefieren a ti…- dijo él y se inclinó sobre ella, en bóxers y con la camisa abierta.

-Debo ser la única opción más o menos sana…- dijo Kate sonriendo y aceptó el beso de él…

-Amor…- dijo él y ella sintió un golpe en su pecho, eso era especialmente agradable de oír, pero no estaba acostumbrada.

-¿Sí?- preguntó ella tratando de disimular la incomodidad.

-¿Qué pasará cuando volvamos?

-¿Cuándo volvamos?

-Sí… ¿viviremos juntos?

-No lo sé… ya te lo dije… apenas me estoy acostumbrando a la idea de estar otra vez contigo, Rick…

-Pero estamos casados… digo… sería una tontería vivir separados…

-Escúchame, amor…- le dijo y se sorprendió ella misma de cómo lo había llamado- vayamos con calma… hemos decidido estar juntos… el resto tendrá que acomodarse… pero primero tienes que terminar todo con Gina…

-Es cierto… pero después no te salvarás, porque voy a querer recuperar este tiempo que hemos perdido…

-Yo también…- dijo y se recostó otra vez mientras lo veía liberarse de su ropa y sentía sus dedos y sus labios recorriéndola, luego de abrirle la bata…

Kate cerró los ojos, abandonada a él y por un momento sintió que el tiempo no había pasado…

Rick hizo todo lo que sabía que la volvía loca hasta que la escuchó estremecerse en sus brazos, y luego fue el turno de ella de estimularlo con habilidad, cosa que ella ya sabía de sobra…

* * *

Una vez que ambos llegaron al clímax por separado, debido a las atenciones del otro, lo hicieron juntos, al mismo tiempo y se mantuvieron sentados, conectados en el centro de la cama, besándose dulcemente mientras se reponían…

-Gracias por esta oportunidad, Kate…- le dijo él jadeando y ella sonrió.

-La oportunidad no es solo para ti… también es para mí y me hace feliz…- dijo ella y lo besó.

-¿Dormimos un rato?- le ofreció él y ella sonrió.

Se acostaron juntos, abrazados bajo las sábanas y Kate volvió a notarlo pensativo…

-¿Qué pasa, Rick?

-Por favor no me preguntes otra vez si estoy arrepentido… solo estoy reflexionando… es todo…- dijo y se levantó de un salto, se puso una bata y salió de la habitación.

Kate sonrió sin comprender y se quedó mirando la puerta.

Al rato él volvió a entrar con una botella de champagne y dos copas…

-¿Estás loco?- le preguntó ella riendo.

-Para nada…- dijo y abrió la botella, sirvió las copas y le entregó una a Kate.

-¿Vamos a brindar?

-Por nuestro amor…- dijo y chocaron las copas.

-Por nuestro amor…- repitió ella y sonrió.

-Kate…- dijo y extrajo algo de su bolsillo y cuando lo levantó, Kate abrió la boca sin saber qué decir, era un enorme anillo de oro y brillantes- yo sé que me demoré 10 años y que debería haberlo hecho antes del casamiento pero…

-Rick…

-Eres la mujer de mi vida… y me hace muy feliz que no nos separemos… no hubiera sido justo para ninguno…- dijo y alzó las cejas.

Kate le tendió su mano izquierda y él le colocó el anillo…

Ella lo observó y sonrió, todavía azorada…

-Es… grande…- dijo y él sonrió.

-Es que tú tienes dedos demasiado delgados…- le dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

-Te amo, Rick… creo que en un punto, nunca dejé de hacerlo… solo lo tenía reservado para cuando nos reencontrara el destino…

-Yo también te amo… y por primera vez en mucho tiempo puedo decir que soy completamente feliz…

Kate lo tomó de la cara y lo besó con ternura… casi no podía creer que las cosas hubiesen cambiado tanto en 24 horas… aunque ella, muy profundo en su corazón, sabía que el amor entre ellos era demasiado fuerte...

* * *

**Pareciera que es el final, pero todavía hay que volver y enfrentarse a Gina... no se preocupen que sigo pronto! Gracias por leer!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Antes que nada les digo para quienes están esperando la continuación de Online, estoy trabajando en ello... esa siempre fue una historia distinta y quiero que así se mantenga, aunque habrán adivinado que ya no queda mucho...**

**Pero no se preocupen, que no la dejaré sin terminar, prometido! Ahora a lo nuestro, espero que les guste esta actualización...**

**Capítulo 33**

Kate ahogó una carcajada feliz cuando vio a Rick tomando su cepillo de cabello para simular un micrófono y se puso a imitar a Elvis… ella estaba sentada en la cama con la camisa de él puesta y se tapó la cara con las manos mientras lo veía moverse sensualmente en bóxers, él parecía desinhibido y lo imitaba bastante bien…

Rick se sintió en el cielo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella. Verla feliz, sonriendo, a su lado, era mucho más de lo que había fantaseado con poder lograr durante mucho tiempo…

-¿Te estás riendo por diversión o porque soy patético?- le preguntó también sonriendo.

-No lo sé… eres lindo… sexy… ¿qué importa por qué me rio?

-Sexy, ¿eh? Deberías verme con el traje de Elvis…- dijo él y alzó ambas cejas varias veces.

Kate estalló en carcajadas…

-Creo que siempre tuve la ilusión de casarme con Elvis…

-Deseo concedido, princesa…- le dijo con voz grave, seductora.

-Dios…- dijo entre risas- creo que reírme contigo era de lo que más extrañaba…

-¿Qué hay de este cuerpo?- dijo y se señaló a sí mismo.

-También…- dijo ella un poco más seria- mucho… demasiado…

-Puedes tenerlo cuando quieras… Ahora es tuyo, señora Castle…- le dijo otra vez impostando su voz.

-Ven aquí, entonces…- le dijo ella y él le guiñó el ojo y ella lo tomó de la cara para besarlo y recorrió con sus manos su torso, admirándolo y exagerando para darle el gusto.

-Mmmm… de verdad lo extrañabas…- dijo él.

-Pues sí, mucho… y lo gracioso fue la cantidad de veces que soñé contigo… en estos diez años…

-Pues para ser honesto, yo también lo hice…

-Sí, claro…- dijo ella y sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que más extraño de ti?

-¿Qué?

-Aparte de tu piel… cosa de la que estoy pudiendo disfrutar ahora…- dijo y se inclinó para besar su cuello con suavidad.

-¿Qué?- repitió ella, con curiosidad.

-Tu rebeldía…- dijo y cerró los ojos recordando esa mirada, ese fuego que emanaba ella cuando se habían conocido.

-Fue una etapa en mi vida, Castle… que ya se terminó… fue linda, pero yo cambié…

-Ahora eres policía… policía… aún no puedo creerlo…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

-Espero que no estés dudando de mi capacidad…

-¿Tu capacidad? Amor… tú eres de esas mujeres que podrían hacer cualquier cosa… de hecho, me has demostrado que puedes hacer… de… todo…- dijo marcando estas últimas palabras.

-Pervertido…

-Señor pervertido para ti y eso es lo que más te gusta…

-Puede ser…- dijo Kate y sonrió, lo besó húmedamente y tiró de su bóxer, no quería esperar más para volver a sentirlo en ella…

-Oh… veo que las palabras tienen un efecto estimulante en ti, detective Beckett…

-Muy estimulante…- dijo ella y desabotonó la camisa, para revelarle más de su piel…

-Dios… me vuelves loco… ¿lo sabías?- le dijo cuando ella se quitó la camisa y la dejó un costado, harta de hablar…

-Demuéstralo…- le dijo ella y lo vio quitarse el bóxer y tirarlo hacia atrás desesperado…

Se inclinó sobre ella y Kate se recostó hacia atrás… los labios de Rick la recorrieron un instante y Kate suspiró…

-Dime… ¿alguna vez harás un strip tease para mí?- le preguntó deteniendo su tarea y Kate lo miró.

-Ni loca…- dijo con determinación.

-¿Por qué no?- Rick hizo un puchero y ella negó con la cabeza.

-Porque soy tímida…

-¿Tímida?- dijo y lanzó una carcajada- ¿Tímida? ¿Recuerdas lo que me hiciste la primera noche que pasamos juntos y Meredith me llamó por teléfono?

Kate achicó sus ojos y luego se ruborizó. ¿Cómo no recordarlo? Y también recordaba como había reaccionado él...

-Y estuvo increíble…- agregó él.

-Te prometo que lo pensaré… pasaron diez años… no soy la misma- dijo y él sonrió- ahora cállate y hazme el amor…

-Sí, señor…- dijo él y ella alzó ambas cejas.

Rick se dedicó a besar cada milímetro de ella. Y Kate, por supuesto, se dedicó a disfrutar…

La intensidad de las caricias creció rápidamente y Kate se encontró temblando de placer y lo vio sonreír satisfecho mientras se movía contra ella para alcanzar su propio clímax…

Se quedaron dormidos un buen rato y Kate volvió a despertarse por la insistencia con que él mordisqueaba su hombro…

* * *

-¡Hey!- le dijo entre molesta y complacida.

-Amor… si no nos levantamos, perderemos el avión…- dijo él con voz ronca, adormilado.

-Mmmm… ¿ya es la hora?

-Podríamos quedarnos unos días más…- intentó él.

-No… hay que volver…- dijo ella con pesadez y se incorporó, pero cuando quiso levantarse, él la atrapó en sus brazos y Kate sonrió antes de que él la besara, posesivo.

-Un ratito más…- le dijo y ella sonrió con ternura- era imposible que él pudiera hacer lo que quisiera con ella…

-¿No eras tú el que decía que perderíamos el avión?- le dijo todavía sonriendo.

-No me alcanzó con estos días… necesito disfrutarte más tiempo…

-Ya nos tomaremos una especie de luna de miel, tú y yo, en algún lado…

-El Caribe…- dijo él soñador mientras la apretaba en sus brazos, la fricción haciendo estragos en él.

-Ya estuvimos en el Caribe… ¿qué tal un crucero?

-Por el Amazonas…- dijo él y ella hizo una mueca.

-¿Tú sabes el tamaño que tienen solo los mosquitos allí? No importa donde… lo importante es que los disfrutaremos… pero ahora debemos volver y hacernos cargo de esto… o por lo menos tú…

-Es cierto…- dijo y se puso serio.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?- le preguntó y lo vio sonreír otra vez.

* * *

Casi una hora más tarde, salieron tomados de la mano, luego de una ducha caliente y no precisamente por la temperatura del agua…

Se dirigieron al aeropuerto y estuvieron abrazados apretadamente durante todo el viaje. Rick tenía la impresión de que se estaban despidiendo… y luego se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de una despedida, sino de una breve separación, que tampoco era tal, solo un poco de aire para que él pudiera terminar sin presiones de dialogar con Gina…

Dialogar con Gina… eso sí sería difícil… Rick bufó, perdido en sus pensamientos cuando el comandante avisó que en menos de veinte minutos estarían aterrizando en el aeropuerto de La Guardia…

Rick entrelazó los dedos con Kate mientras caminaban por los corredores y cuando salían y pretendían encontrar un taxi, se encontraron cara a cara con Gina, que venía escoltada por un grupo de periodistas…

-Hola, Richard… Parece que tendremos rueda de prensa en vivo…- le dijo la rubia y miró a Kate de arriba hacia abajo con gesto de antipatía…

* * *

**Ops! Se terminó la luna de miel! Parece que Gina viene con todo! Veremos qué sucede! Gracias por seguir leyendo!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34**

Rick apretó la mano de Kate y ella lo miró de costado, no quería sonreír, pero tampoco demostrar sus nervios, eso no sería bueno para nadie…

-Sr. Castle… ¿nos podría aclarar quién es la mujer que lo acompaña?

-¿Acaso su futura esposa lo descubrió en una infidelidad?

Rick miró a Gina con algo de rencor, pero se dio cuenta de que en ese instante, no servía que él estuviese mal y lo demostrase…

Sonrió, miró a Kate y alzó la ceja…

-Chicos… estoy llegando de viaje… les prometo dar una conferencia de prensa esta noche…

-Señorita… ¿podría decirnos su nombre?

-Lo siento…- dijo Kate y sacudió la cabeza, miró hacia el suelo y Rick la abrazó para llevársela de ahí…

Gina se quedó rodeada por los periodistas y dando declaraciones…

Rick consiguió un taxi e hizo subir a Kate primero… Algunas cámaras lo siguieron y captaron el momento en que él la abrazaba, ya adentro…

-Lo siento… lo siento, amor…- le dijo cuando el taxi arrancó y Kate tembló un poco en sus brazos.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-No te preocupes, lo solucionaremos… pero lamento el mal momento…

-Me da un poco de miedo que Gina haya reaccionado así…

-Debe estar dolida… pero bueno, te imaginarás que no me casaré con ella porque esté dolida…

-¿Realmente darás una conferencia esta noche?

-Lo haré, sí… estoy acostumbrado a que cuando hago una promesa, la cumplo… es la única manera de que respeten mis silencios cuando los hago… como recién…

-¿Y qué dirás?

-Supongo que la verdad… ¿te molesta?

-No… bueno… depende… ¿tendré que estar presente?

-Sí te animas, sería importante… pero no te quiero obligar a nada… no estás acostumbrada a esto, aunque me encantaría que todos supieran quién es mi esposa…

-Rick…

-No te preocupes, Kate…- dijo y acarició su cara- yo me arreglaré…

-¿Podrás hacerlo?

-No es que esté acostumbrado a los escándalos, pero supongo que sabré manejarlos… ¿te llevo a casa?

-Sí… gracias…- dijo Kate y se inclinó, descansando la cabeza en su hombro.

Rick la dejó en su casa y estuvo un buen rato abrazado con ella hasta que no tuvo otra opción que irse…

* * *

Al llegar a su casa, se encontró con Martha y Alexis que tenían un impass entre llamados telefónicos de la prensa…

Alexis se acercó a abrazarlo y Rick suspiró.

-Me alegra por ti… es la mejor decisión que has tomado en tu vida…

-¿Te refieres a Kate o a Gina?- preguntó Rick y la chica sonrió.

-Es magnífico que sean dos decisiones tan complementarias…

-Gina nunca te convino…- intervino Martha- y honestamente, cuando volvimos a ver a Kate, me di cuenta de que no te casarías con ella…

-Te juro madre que estaba dispuesto a hacerlo…

-El destino tomó cartas en el asunto…- dijo la mujer y sonrió- gracias a Dios…- agregó y lo abrazó.

-¿Qué harás con la prensa?

-La pregunta es, qué haré con Gina… tengo que pensarlo bien… claramente ella quiere destruir mi imagen… porque aunque se supiera que Kate es mi esposa, el hecho de haberla dejado a ella, con nuestros planes de matrimonio, no es una cosa menor…

-Es cierto…- dijo Alexis- y también está el contrato con la editorial…

-Y el dinero que pensaba juntar para que pudieras estudiar en la mejor universidad…

-Ese no es un problema grave…- dijo Alexis- conseguiré una beca… creo que tengo las herramientas para hacerlo…- agregó y Rick sonrió y le agradeció.

-Gracias, Lex… es muy importante para mí oírte decir eso…

-¿Crees que cambiaría tu felicidad por una par de años de estudio?

-Los de tu futuro…

-El día que yo me vaya de aquí porque decidí vivir sola o en pareja, o porque me casé, quiero que tú tengas a tu lado una verdadera compañera… Gina no es esa persona… Kate sí…

-Bien… que no se diga nada, entonces…- dijo Martha- a enfrentar a la prensa…

-Gracias por apoyarme siempre…- dijo Rick y las abrazó a ambas al mismo tiempo.

-Dime, papá… ¿le dirás a Kate que venga a vivir con nosotros?

-Amor… apenas pude convencerla de que nos demos una oportunidad… creo que necesita algo de tiempo para acostumbrarse a la idea… y tengo que reconocer que yo también… pero lo más importante es que seguimos casados y que eso no cambiará…- dijo y sonrió.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, Rick intentó hablar por teléfono con Gina, pero ella no le contestó. Rick había escuchado sus declaraciones en el aeropuerto, estaban en todos los noticieros de espectáculos… ella lo acusaba de todo lo que podría ocurrir, incluyendo el engaño, la estafa, la infidelidad…

-Escucha, Gina…- dijo hablándole a la máquina contestadora de su casa- yo puedo entender que estés dolida… pero creo que te excediste… quiero avisarte que no me quedaré de brazos cruzados mientras te tomas venganza… y no lo haré por mí, ni por Kate solamente… también lo haré por mi familia y por ti… espero que alguna vez podamos sentarnos a hablar como corresponde… adiós…

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, Rick se removió nervioso en su silla, Martha y Alexis le habían arreglado una conferencia de prensa en su lugar habitual, un salón en uno de los mejores hoteles de New York…

Rick había hablado por teléfono con Kate y le había prometido ir a visitarla luego, para estar un rato con ella…

-¿Empezamos?- les preguntó a los periodistas presentes y uno de ellos levantó la mano para hablar- lo siento, Jack… preferiría hablar primero y luego contestaré algunas preguntas.

Rick levantó la cabeza y vio a Alexis que alzaba el pulgar, apoyándolo…

-Bien…- dijo y aclaró su voz frente al micrófono- sé que quizás ustedes esperan que yo diga cosas en contra de mi ex pareja… pero no será así… tampoco pienso defenderme de sus acusaciones, en primer lugar, porque ustedes me conocen y saben el tipo de persona que soy… y en segundo lugar, porque respeto un mal momento y puedo perdonar y también pedir disculpas…

Rick volvió a levantar la cabeza y vio que Martha también estaba allí, apoyándolo…

-Quiero contarles una historia… ustedes saben que soy escritor, así que ¿qué mejor que contar mi historia y que ustedes puedan sacar sus conclusiones?

-Esto no es la presentación de un libro, señor Castle…- dijo una periodista incómoda…

-Por supuesto que no… pero aquí va… es la mejor manera que puedo tener para contar lo que sucede… hace 10 años, yo ya tenía algo de éxito con mis novelas… pero la realidad es que recién empezaba… tenía a mi hija Alexis pequeña y estaba recién divorciado… y una noche conocí a una mujer que me cambió la vida… era muy joven, rebelde…- dijo y sonrió- y me enamoré de ella… perdidamente… - sintió que sus ojos se humedecían- tuvimos una relación corta pero intensa… viajamos un poco, hicimos algunas locuras… pero ella tenía solo 19 años… y se le presentó la posibilidad de viajar al exterior para aprender idiomas… y la relación se terminó allí… pasaron cosas… cometí errores, algunos forzados y otro propios, pero ella nunca, pero nunca dejó su lugar en mi corazón…

-Una historia bonita…- insistió la periodista que lo había interrumpido antes- pero esto no se trata solo de amor…

-Claro que no- dijo Rick- luego pasaron los años y apareció Gina… tuvimos una linda relación, ella también es mi editora y el hecho de trabajar juntos ayudó a que nos conozcamos… y un día decidimos que nos casaríamos… pero al poner mis papeles al día, descubrí que en uno de esos viajes, y confieso que sin recordarlo… ustedes saben que uno, cuando es joven, a veces toma de más… me había casado con esta mujer… con quien tuve esa relación hace 10 años… y por supuesto, ninguno de los dos estaba al tanto… entonces la busqué… y cuando nos reencontramos, me di cuenta de que no quiero pasar mi vida lejos de ella nunca más… que esta nueva oportunidad que nos dio el destino es demasiado importante… y también me di cuenta de que el paso de los años no disminuyó en nada el amor que nos tenemos…

-Es esa mujer que vimos en el aeropuerto hoy…

-Exacto…- dijo Rick- espero que puedan entender el enojo de Gina y que también puedan comprender por qué hice lo que hice… yo no engañé a nadie… solo tomé decisiones equivocadas y si es necesaria una disculpa pública… me disculpo- dijo mirando a una cámara- Gina… te pido disculpas, pero no puedo renunciar a mi felicidad, ni hacerte infeliz a ti…

-Señor Castle… háblenos de esta mujer… su esposa…

-Ella… es una mujer sencilla, increíble… tiene el perfil muy bajo, sólo se dedica a trabajar…

-Entonces no es del ambiente…

-No… por supuesto que no… ella es policía… detective de la NYPD…- Rick sonrió y levantó la vista. La vio entrar y sus ojos se iluminaron. Kate asintió e inspiró hondo- aquí está ella- dijo con los ojos húmedos- les presento a mi esposa, la detective Katherine Beckett…- dijo y sonrió.

Kate sonrió con timidez mientras caminaba entre flashes, su mirada en la de él, algo incómoda, pero feliz…

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Todavía quedan cosas pendientes, así que nos vemos en el próximo! GRACIAS por el apoyo! SIEMPRE!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 35**

Rick sonrió cuando Kate caminó suavemente entre flashes, su vestido sencillo enmarcando sus curvas increíblemente hasta que llegó a donde él estaba, besó sus labios con ternura y sonrió cuando él la dejó sentar a su lado.

-Detective Beckett…- dijo un periodista- ¿qué piensa del hecho de haber interrumpido una boda muy esperada para los protagonistas?

-Pienso que no interrumpí nada… y que uno de los protagonistas no estaba demasiado ansioso…

-Sin embargo venía preparando una boda con su novia…- interrumpió otro.

-Chicos… ella no es la culpable… yo estuve enamorado de ella desde que la conocí… nuestra separación fue algo así como un gran malentendido y no nos habíamos visto hasta ahora… y desde que volvimos a vernos, no pude pensar en otra cosa que en recuperarla… incluso en contra de ella misma…

-¿Es cierto eso, detective?

-Sí… por supuesto… mis sentimientos por él son fuertes, pero en mi cabeza, él se casaba con otra mujer y él tuvo que luchar aún en mi contra para convencerme… y finalmente lo hizo… cuando fue a buscarme a Las Vegas, en el momento en que yo intentaba firmar los papeles del divorcio…

-¿Piensan vivir juntos?

-Bueno… todo esto es muy nuevo, pero sin duda lo haremos… aunque todavía estemos un poco impactados… aunque llevemos diez años de casados…- dijo ella y sonrió con timidez.

Rick tomó su mano y la apretó.

-¿Qué pasará con su ahora ex novia?- dijo una mujer periodista.

-¿Qué pasará? Espero que nada… ella es una buena mujer y espero que esté bien y que pueda ser feliz… nunca fue mi intención hacerla sufrir… pero ella seguramente sabe que si nos casábamos, estando yo enamorado de otra mujer… no lo hubiésemos sido…

-¿Y usted, detective? ¿Qué le gustaría decirle a Gina, la ex futura señora Castle?- dijo un joven con una sonrisa.

-No es mucho lo que podría decirle… realmente no la conozco… confío en que es una buena persona, como dice Rick… aunque esté sufriendo… y por supuesto, no le deseo ningún mal… pero intento ser feliz y lamento estar en medio…

-No estás en medio, amor…- intervino Rick- aunque las cosas se hayan dado así, tú no estás en medio…

La conferencia terminó unos minutos más tarde y Kate y Rick se quedaron a pedido de algunos fotógrafos para tomarse algunas fotos juntos…

* * *

Alexis y Martha la abrazaron emocionadas cuando por fin pudieron acercarse a ella y uno fotógrafo les tomó una foto a todos juntos…

Cuando todo terminó, Rick la tomó de los hombros y salieron…

-Gracias por venir… me has sorprendido…- le dijo sonriente.

-Tenía que hacerlo… aunque honestamente estaba tan nerviosa que pensé que me escondería al ver cómo me miraban…

-Te miraban porque eres increíble… porque me envidian… en este momento hay toda una nación envidiándome…- dijo él y ella lanzó una carcajada.

-Sí… claro…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza- ¿tu madre y Alexis vienen?

-¿Adónde?

-Con nosotros…- preguntó Kate.

-No… almorzaremos mañana con ellas…- dijo Rick y sonrió.

-¿Me llevas a casa?

-Ahora te llevo a cenar y luego, si me invitas… quisiera dormir en brazos de mi esposa… ¿qué opinas?

Kate sonrió y sus ojos se iluminaron.

-¿Cómo podría negarme a semejante propuesta?- dijo y él la abrazó con ternura.

-Te amo… y soy feliz de tenerte conmigo… así…- dijo él y ella volvió a sonreír.

-¿Vamos?- le dijo ella y se mordió el labio cuando él la miró de arriba abajo, sin poder dejar de hacerlo.

-Estás hermosa…

-Tú también…- le dijo ella y entrelazó sus dedos con él justo cuando se subían a un taxi…

* * *

Fueron a cenar y Rick se la pasó mirándola, como si las cosas realmente los estuviesen sobrepasando… la veía feliz y distendida… seguramente el hecho de haberse atrevido a ir a buscarlo la había hecho tener más confianza y eso lo hacía muy feliz a él…

-Creo que tú y yo tendríamos que hacer alguna locura, para festejar y recordar viejos tiempos…- le dijo cuando subían en el ascensor hacia el departamento de Kate, las manos de él tan inquietas que Kate no paraba de reírse.

-Lo de festejar lo entiendo… pero ¿acaso olvidas que lo más importante que hicimos en ese momento, lo olvidamos por efecto de esas locuras?

-Es cierto… tienes razón…- dijo él cuando entraban.

-¿Entonces?

-No lo sé… ya pensaré en algo… - dijo empujándola hacia la habitación, incapaz de seguir aguantándose las ganas de estar con ella…

La ropa de ambos voló por la habitación entre besos, caricias y risas y Rick se quitó el gusto de besar cada milímetro de ella, intensamente y escuchar los sonidos causado por el placer que él le estaba dando…

Cuando todo terminó y ambos estaban totalmente satisfechos, jadeando, él se recostó sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos, contento.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-Dime...- le dijo ella con curiosidad, no sabía si él estaba bromeando o hablaba en serio.

-¿Me hablas en ruso?- le pidió él y ella sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Para qué? No entenderás nada…

-Me gusta escucharte hablar en otros idiomas… pero el ruso es mi favorito…

-Tendría que pensar… me dejaste agotada… no tengo fuerzas…- dijo y rió.

-Oh, vamos… te estoy esperando, detective Beckett…

-Ok…- dijo pensativa- ya hochu spat.

-¿Qué?

-Tengo sueño…

-¿Eso dijiste?- preguntó algo desilusionado y la hizo sonreír.

-Sí… ¿querías ruso?

-Algo… un poco más romántico…

-Ty ochen krasivy, ty mne nravishsya…

-Mmmm… no sé qué dijiste, pero sonó increíble…- dijo él y la escuchó reír.

-Dije que eres atractivo, que me gustas…

-Mmm… suena bien…- dijo él y deslizó sus dedos por las piernas de ella y la sintió erizarse.

-Rick…

-¿Mmm?- preguntó él sin dejar de acariciarla.

-Ya tebya lyublyu- le dijo y él sonrió y la miró con ternura.

-Ya tebya lyublyu, también… eso lo sé... te amo...- dijo él y le guiñó el ojo.

-¿Podemos dormir ahora?- dijo bostezando.

-Podemos dormir, señora Castle…- dijo él y se acomodó en sus brazos…

Kate inspiró hondo y sonrió. Se sentía orgullosa de haberse atrevido a presentarse en la conferencia, pero no solo por hacer feliz a Rick, sino por ella misma…

Las cosas se habían acomodado mucho más rápido de lo que ella creía. Y casi no podía esperar a saber qué se sentía compartir su vida diariamente con él… aunque supiera que no todo serían rosas… que habría crisis, pero tenían en claro lo que sentían… eso era lo importante…

* * *

**Bueno... espero que les haya gustado! Veremos cuánto queda de esta historia, pero les aseguro que no la terminaré hasta estar segura de que conté todo lo que quería... muchas gracias por el apoyo de siempre!**


End file.
